El Verdadero amor perdona
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Umi rechaza a Honoka por temor a lo que su familia diga, pero alguien tratará de consolar a Honoka. Honoka x Umi Honoka x Tsubasa
1. Chapter 1

**No tengo mucho que decir, solo que originalmente este fic iba a ser un one-shot bastante largo, aunque de último momento decidí hacerlo en 3 partes de entre 5000 y 6000 palabras.**

**Recomiendo mucho la historia "**_Lo aprendí de ti (songfic)" _**de la autora AniKamia666**_,_** de la cual me ha inspirado a escribir esta historia, algo triste y con momentos algo alegres para aliviar el dolor, más que el primer concierto de μ's.**

**Este fic trae HonoUmi y HonoTsuba**

**Sin más que decir, empecemos…**

\- ¡Por favor, sal conmigo! – se escuchó la voz de Honoka mientras está hacia una reverencia a la chica que estaba frente a ella.

\- Y-Yo… - la persona parada frente a la peli jengibre no creía lo que escuchaba.

\- Sé que tal vez no me creas, pero lo que siento por ti es real. Te quiero, no, te amo Umi-chan.

\- Honoka – la peli azul no hallaba palabras para contestarle. Su mente era un completo lio en estos momentos. Por un lado, su mente le gritaba que aceptara, que dijera que sí. La razón, simple. La amaba. Amaba a Honoka como a nadie en su vida, era la chica de sus sueños, la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Y el hecho de que le estuviera confesando sus sentimientos, los cuales eran correspondidos, era algo perfecto.

Pero, por otro lado, su sentido de responsabilidad le decía que no. Al ser la heredera del clan Sonoda ella debía seguir las tradiciones de su familia. Nunca había habido un matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo. Siempre había sido unión entre hombre y mujer. Eso fue lo que golpeó a Umi. Si aceptaba, podría ser feliz y estar con Honoka por el resto de su vida. Pero si lo hacía, perdería todo el respeto y derecho con su familia ya que considerarían como sacrilegio el hecho de que fuera a casarse con una mujer.

-No – fue la palabra final que salió de su boca.

\- ¿Qué? – Honoka creyó escuchar mal - ¿Qué dijiste Umi-chan?

\- Dije que… - con todo el dolor de su corazón habló – no puedo salir contigo.

\- ¿Por qué? – la oji azul sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos - ¿Por qué no puedes salir conmigo?

\- Solo… no puedo.

\- ¿Hay alguien más?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Acaso ya tienes a alguien más? – preguntó la líder de μ's.

\- No es eso Honoka.

\- ¡¿Y entonces?!

\- ¡Simplemente no puedo salir contigo! – dicho esto, la peli azul salió corriendo del lugar, dejando ahí a una Honoka muy triste, destrozada y confundida.

**Luego de eso, todo cambió.**

Los días posteriores fueron una tortura para Honoka. El simple hecho de ver a Umi le incomodaba. Pero la pregunta que siempre rondaba su cabeza era la misma: _¿Por qué no puedes salir conmigo?_

Honoka no era tonta. Sabía que Umi estaba enamorada de ella, lo sabía. Ella podía ser tonta, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de cómo Umi la miraba. Sin querer, con el tiempo se empezó a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ella creyó que solo podía ser un capricho o algo pasajero, pero con el pasar de los días, aquello fue incrementando hasta el punto de darse cuenta que no era algo pasajero.

Para Honoka, esto era algo nuevo. Nunca se había sentido así. Al inicio le preocupó el hecho de estar enamorada de su mejor amiga, el hecho de que ambas eran chicas era un asunto algo grave ya que no mucha gente la hubiese aceptado por tener esas preferencias.

Cuando lo habló con su hermana Yukiho, creyó que se burlaría de ella o ya no le hablaría, pero… fue todo lo contrario. Ella comprendió lo que decía, de hecho, le confesó que ella también tenía esa preferencia y que, además, se estaba viendo con la hermana de Eli Ayase, Arisa Ayase.

Al parecer tenía a alguien que la apoyaba.

Pero volviendo…

La peli jengibre no tenía la menor idea de por qué Umi no aceptaba sus sentimientos. ¿Tal vez había sido por amenaza? No, descartó la idea de inmediato, no sabían de alguien que estuviera en contra de ella o del grupo.

¿Le gustaba otra persona? Esa simple posibilidad hizo detener el corazón de Honoka, cuando se le confesó a Umi, le preguntó incluso si había alguien más y ella le dijo un rotundo, no. Umi no jugaría con algo así, por lo que descartó también esa posibilidad.

Su cabeza no daba para más, pero decidió dejar eso a un lado ya que recordó que tenían practica ese día, las finales nacionales de Love Live ya se acercaban y debían estar en forma para ser acreedoras del título.

Subió a la azotea lista para el ensayo, pero sorpresa más grata del destino al ver a su amiga peli azul ahí. Solo ella.

\- ¿Umi-chan? – preguntó Honoka.

\- ¿H-Honoka? – la peli azul se tensó mucho al ver a su mejor amiga - ¿Q-Que haces aquí?

\- V-Vine a la práctica – la líder de las musas trató de sonar normal, pero los nervios y la incomodidad de estar frente a la chica que le gustaba y más el hecho del rechazo, le hacían posible permanecer firme.

\- L-Las de tercero se van a tardar un poco al igual que las de primero y Kotori está con su madre en este momento – la voz de Umi se hallaba en el mismo o incluso, peor estado que Honoka, todo por la misma razón ya explicada.

\- Y-Ya veo… - fue lo último que dijo Honoka.

El ambiente se puso bastante tenso, ninguna de las dos hablaba ni emitía sonido alguno. Honoka quería aprovechar este momento para poder hablar con su mejor amiga sobre por qué había rechazado su petición de salir con ella, sentía que ella estaba en problemas y quería ayudarla. La amaba muchísimo como para dejarla sola.

Por su lado, Umi estaba súper nerviosa por estar a solas con Honoka. Desde que rechazó su propuesta de salir con ella, no se habían hablado mucho y eso que solo había pasado 1 semana, pero sintió que eso fue más bien un año entero. No poder hablar con su amada peli jengibre era como si torturaran su corazón lenta y dolorosamente.

-Umi-chan… - esa voz sacó a la letrista de μ's de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre?

\- ¿Por qué rechazaste mi propuesta? – esa pregunta cayó como mil bloques de concreto sobre la cabeza de Umi, no sabía que responder a eso.

\- Y-Ya te dije que no puedo.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes?

\- Honoka…

\- Dime ¿Por qué no puedes?

\- Y-Yo…

\- ¡Respóndeme! – le reclamó Honoka ya desesperándose.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no puedo!

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- ¡Por qué no me gustas! – Umi se sorprendió de lo que dijo, pero notó como la peli jengibre se quedaba en shock.

\- ¿Q-Que? – Honoka no podía creer lo que la chica dijo – eso no es verdad. Yo sé que te gusto Umi-chan.

\- No Honoka, te equivocas – la peli azul con todo el dolor de su corazón siguió hablando – no me gustas en lo absoluto, no te miro de esa manera, no me gustan las chicas como a ti.

\- Umi-chan – la líder sintió como su corazón se destrozaba.

\- Ya lo sabes Honoka – dijo Umi tratando de aguantar el llanto – no te miro de esa forma.

\- Mentira – susurró la peli jengibre.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! - exclamó Honoka bastante molesta, pero con lágrimas en sus ojos - ¡Sé la maldita razón por la que no me aceptas!

\- ¿D-De que hablas?

\- El árbol genealógico de la Familia Sonoda – al decir eso, todo el cuerpo de Umi tembló. ¿Cómo Honoka se había dado cuenta?

\- P-Pero ¿Cómo…?

\- El otro día que fui a tu casa miré de casualidad en la sala de kendo el árbol genealógico de tu familia – explicaba la chica – noté que nunca había existido un matrimonio entre miembros del mismo sexo. No quise sacar esa conclusión, pero por tu reacción veo que esa es la verdadera razón.

\- Honoka…

\- ¿Te importa más el orgullo de tu familia que tu felicidad?

Antes de que Umi contestara, las demás integrantes de μ's entraron, pero antes de que pudieran mencionar algo, notaron el tenso ambiente que se vivía entre ambas chicas de segundo.

\- ¡Contéstame!

\- Honoka, yo…

\- ¡Habla de una maldita vez Umi Sonoda!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Me importa muchísimo más continuar el legado de mi familia a tener una relación lésbica con una idiota como tú! – la peli azul explotó, cosa que asustó a Honoka y a sus compañeras de grupo.

\- U-Umi-chan…

\- Crees que sería fácil llegar con mis padres y decirles, "Mamá, Papá, soy lesbiana y estoy saliendo con Honoka" No seas ingenua Honoka.

\- P-Pero…

\- ¡Que te quede grabado esto Honoka Kousaka! ¡No me gustas, nunca me gustaste y nunca me gustarás! – dicho la peli azul se retiró del lugar, no sin antes mirar a Eli – lo siento Eli, pero hoy me saltaré la práctica.

Las demás notaron como la peli azul se retiraba del lugar, pero les preocupó mucho más como se encontraba su líder, la cual solo se hallaba mirando al suelo con la mirada perdida.

-Honoka-chan – Kotori se acercó a su amiga, pero notó que no reaccionaba.

\- Honoka, ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Eli a su Kouhai.

\- Honoka-chan, responde – hablaron Hanayo y Rin tratando de hacer entrar a Honoka en razón.

\- C-Chicas – por fin habló la peli jengibre – me voy a casa.

\- Honoka-chan, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con Umi-chan?

\- N-No es nada – la voz de la líder comenzó a quebrarse, pero antes de las demás le dijeran algo, salió corriendo del lugar a todo lo que sus piernas dieran. Llegó a los casilleros, tomó sus cosas y se fue del lugar rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar, solo entró rápidamente hacia su habitación, de suerte no se hallaba su madre en el mostrador cuando llegó, sino, le hubiese estado insistiendo que le pasaba. Al entrar a su cuarto, tiró su mochila y solo hundió su cabeza en la almohada y comenzó a llorar amargamente por lo sucedido.

¿Por qué? Las palabras dichas por Umi fueron como mil estacas clavándose en su corazón. Siempre la quiso, la admiraba, la amaba, todo eso sentía por Umi, pero ella solo con palabras, destrozó todo eso.

Aunque ella no era de las que se rendían, sabía que los gustos de Umi no podían cambiarse, no todos nacen con la suerte en el amor. Con ese pensamiento, se fue quedando dormida.

Mientras en la residencia Sonoda…

La peli azul se encontraba en el mismo estado de Honoka. Se lamentaba de ser tan cobarde por no decirle a sus padres de sus preferencias. Aunque era la próxima heredera de la familia, ella siempre fue diferente. Las decisiones que tomó declinaban lo tradicional de su familia, como la más grande de todas, convertirse en Idol.

Ya había superado eso, de hecho, sus padres la apoyaban en sus actividades Idol. Pero pensó que eso es lo más que podrían aceptar ellos, pensó que, si les hablaba de sus preferencias sexuales, le reprocharían la educación que le habían dado, incluso culparían a Honoka y a las demás de "contaminarle" ese gusto.

Pero lo que había hecho hoy fue algo que ella consideró imperdonable. Haberle dicho todo eso a su amada Honoka, fue haber llegado demasiado lejos. No pensó en sus palabras al decirle eso a Honoka. La destrozó, no, la humilló.

Con ese pensamiento, solo se cubrió la cara con la almohada y lloró, quiso desahogar las tonterías que había hecho con Honoka y solo repetía la misma frase.

_Lo siento Honoka, lo siento._

A la semana transcurrida, el ambiente en μ's era algo tenso. Las demás notaron como Umi y Honoka se evitaban a toda costa e incluso cuando el grupo comía junto, ellas se sentaban en los extremos.

Aprovechando que Umi y Honoka no estaban, las demás se reunieron.

\- ¡Esto ya es el colmo! – habló Nico – esas dos no se quieren ver, pero ni en pintura.

\- μ's tiene presentación este fin de semana conjunta con A-RISE – recordó Eli.

\- Si Umi y Honoka no arreglan las cosas, nuestra presentación no será digna de clasificar a Love Live – dijo Maki.

\- La cabeza de tomate tiene razón – dijo Nico.

\- ¿A quién llamas cabeza de tomate, enana?

\- ¡¿Y tú a quien llamas enana?!

\- ¿Ves otra enana por aquí?

\- ¿Y tú ves a otra cabeza de tomate?

\- Nicocchi, Maki-chan – habló una voz cantarina.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres Nozomi?! – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Esa no es manera de hablarle así a su amiga, pero por el escándalo de ahora, les toca recibir castigo – dijo la peli morada quien movía sus manos hacia los pechos de ambas chicas las cuales le suplicaron que no lo hiciera.

\- Volviendo – habló Eli – algo grave debió haber pasado entre ellas dos para que no se quieran hablar.

\- Si recordamos lo del otro día, debió haber sido una pelea sobre una relación.

\- Ahora que lo dices – Maki se puso a pensar – Umi mencionó algo de no querer tener una relación lésbica con Honoka, eso quiere decir que posiblemente sea un problema amoroso, o incluso peor, fue una confesión que no fue aceptada por parte de Umi y conociendo a Honoka, trató de hacer que le explicase por qué no fue aceptada.

\- ¡Increíble Maki-chan! – halagaron sus compañeras de primero.

\- La más inteligente de primer año ataca de nuevo – dijo Nozomi.

\- Con razón Nico-chan te quiere – habló Kotori.

\- Así es – dijo Nico quien luego se percató de lo que su Kouhai dijo - ¡¿Por qué dices eso Kotori?! ¿Q-Quien querría estar con esta?

\- ¡A-A-Así es! ¡A-A mí no me gusta esta enana!

\- No me digan nada, pero como que su actitud las delata.

\- ¡Tú no te metas Eli! – le reclamaron a la rusa.

\- ¡Oigan! – reclamó la peli morada - ¡no le hablen así a mi novia!

\- ¿Eh? – todas las demás musas quedaron calladas por lo que Nozomi soltó, en especial Eli, quien tenía la cara más roja que el cabello de Maki.

\- N-No sabía que ustedes eran pareja Nozomi-chan – habló Rin.

\- ¿Q-Quien dijo que somos pareja? – Nozomi trataba de hacerse la desentendida.

\- E-Es cierto, n-nosotras no tenemos ese tipo de relación – le siguió el juego Eli.

\- ¿En serio? – Nico las miró con una ceja levantada.

\- ¡E-En serio!

\- ¿Y por qué entonces dijiste que no le habláramos a tu, novia? – le preguntó a Nozomi.

\- N-No dije novia, quise decir mejor amiga.

\- ¿Así? – la peli negra sacó una grabadora de su bolsillo y reprodujo un pequeño audio.

_¡Oigan! ¡No le hablen así a mi novia!_

\- ¡Mátame esa!

\- Eso si es de gánsters, de gánsters – dijo Rin.

\- Bueno, quitando a las hormonadas de Eli y Nozomi…

\- ¡No somos hormonadas!

\- ¿Quieren que este audio salga a todos los canales de Tokio? – dijo Nico – ya me imagino las planas de los periódicos.

Ambas chicas de tercero solo pusieron cara de terror al imaginar a los periódicos y a la prensa en general con diferentes noticias.

"_Nozomi Tojo y Eli Ayase, Idols del grupo μ's, mantienen una relación Yuri fuera del grupo_".

\- ¡Pero no es cierto!

\- Eso no lo dirán los medios – habló Nico con bastante malicia.

\- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? – habló Nozomi.

\- Me deberán tres favores cada una, y no podrán rehusarse a nada de lo que diga.

\- P-Pero…

\- ¿Quieren que lleve esto a la prensa?

\- ¡Aceptamos!

\- Muy bien.

\- Volviendo – llamó Maki a las demás – hay que hacer algo por Umi y Honoka.

\- Pero no sabemos que pasó en sí.

\- ¿Tu sabes algo Kotori-chan?

\- P-Pues… - la peli gris no quería hablar, pero sabía que no se iba a ir hasta que le sacaran algo de información.

\- Sabes algo ¿verdad?

\- Honoka-chan me pidió que guardara el secreto y que no se lo contara a nadie.

\- ¿Qué es lo que realmente ocurre aquí?

\- Honoka-chan ha estado enamorada de Umi-chan desde hace un tiempo.

\- ¿A Honoka-chan le gusta Umi-chan? – preguntó Hanayo.

\- No lo sabía.

\- Si mal no lo recuerdo, todo comenzó hace 1 año…

_Flashback_

_-Kotori-chan – la peli jengibre llamó a su amiga._

_\- ¿Qué ocurre Honoka-chan?_

_\- ¿Podemos hablar?_

_\- ¿Hablar? – la peli gris no entendía._

_\- Sí, por favor._

_Al final, Kotori accedió a lo que su amiga le propuso. No sabía que Honoka podía llegar a ser algo seria._

_Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la azotea de Otonokizaka. En el camino notó como Honoka miraba para todos lados como buscando algo o queriendo evitar a alguien. Antes de que fuera a preguntar que le pasaba, notó como Umi se acercaba a ellas y Honoka rápidamente la tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo del lugar dejando a la peli azul parada._

_Al llegar a la azotea, Honoka cerró la puerta para tener algo de privacidad. _

_\- ¿Qué ocurre Honoka-chan? – preguntó Kotori._

_\- Kotori-chan – la voz de la peli jengibre sonaba algo tímida - ¿puedo contarte un secreto?_

_\- ¿Un secreto?_

_\- Sí._

_\- ¿Qué será? – la peli gris se puso a pensar - ¿Será que olvidaste la tarea de matemáticas y se la copiaste a Umi-chan? ¿Será que no quieres que Umi-chan se entere? ¿Será que…?_

_\- Me gusta Umi-chan – fue la frase con la que Honoka interrumpió a Kotori, sorprendiéndola mucho._

_\- ¿Qué? – Kotori solo se puso a analizar lo que Honoka dijo. Si a ella le gustaba la peli azul, eso solo significaba una cosa - ¿eres lesbiana?_

_\- Sí._

_\- Ya me lo esperaba._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Comencé a notar como la empezaste a ver, esa mirada no era de simple amistad como la que nos damos. Noté como esa mirada de tus ojos no era como alguien se le ve a una amiga. _

_\- Eres muy observadora Kotori-chan._

_\- Es mi don, mi maldición._

_\- ¿Miraste Spiderman?_

_\- Sí, pero no nos metamos a eso. Entonces ¿realmente estás enamorada de Umi-chan?_

_\- Sí, al inicio creí que era algo tonto o algo que se me pasaría. Pero lo que sentía por Umi-chan fue incrementando cada día más y más. Al final, estaba muy confundida por este sentimiento y no sabía que era – el rostro de la oji azul se tornó carmesí – Yukiho me ayudó a entender lo que sentía, me dijo que no era otra cosa que amor. Cuando me dijo eso, solo me excusé y traté de decirle que eso era imposible, que ambas éramos chicas y eso estaba mal._

_\- ¿Yukiho-chan te ayudó a saber que te gustaban las chicas?_

_\- Sí – Honoka continuó su relato – aunque traté de negarlo, al final solo llegábamos a la misma conclusión, siempre me terminaba en decir que era lesbiana. Al final, lo acepté y me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por Umi-chan era amor._

_\- Honoka-chan._

_\- ¿Tu qué opinas Kotori-chan? – preguntó Honoka - ¿Está mal que sea lesbiana?_

_\- ¡No! – le contestó de inmediato – Honoka-chan, hemos sido amigas de hace varios años, ¿crees que voy a desperdiciar todo este tiempo juntas por eso? ¡No seas tonta!_

_\- Kotori-chan._

_\- No me importa tu orientación sexual, eso es lo de menos. _

_\- ¿Y tú Kotori-chan? ¿Te gustan las chicas o los chicos?_

_\- A mí me gustan los chicos Honoka-chan. Pero soy abierta a todo así que no me importa que seas lesbiana o no, tendrás siempre mi apoyo._

_\- ¡Kotori-chan! – la peli jengibre abrazó fuerte a su amiga - ¡Te quiero!_

_\- Yo también te quiero Honoka-chan._

_\- Pero no de esa manera ¿conste?_

_\- Sí._

_Fin Flashback_

-… y eso es todo.

\- Entonces, ¿A Honoka le gusta Umi desde hace un tiempo?

\- Sí, le prometí que no le contaría a nadie, pero viendo como están las cosas ahora, creo que es mejor que lo sepan.

\- Entonces la pelea que tuvieron Honoka-chan y Umi-chan debió ser una declaración mal hecha, justo como Maki-chan dijo – habló Nozomi.

\- ¿Será que a Umi-chan no le gustan las chicas como a Honoka-chan?

\- No lo creo – habló Kotori – mi intuición me dice que a Umi-chan también es lesbiana.

\- ¿Cómo lo puedes saber?

\- Solo digamos que mi intuición no me falla.

\- ¡Increíble Kotori-chan! – halagaron Rin y Hanayo.

\- ¿Cómo haremos para que ellas dos se hablen?

\- No lo sé.

\- Creo que tengo una idea – Kotori reunió a las demás musas para hablarle de su plan.

Más tarde ese día…

Durante la práctica, las chicas llevaron a cabo el plan de Kotori de juntar a Honoka y Umi, por lo cual se esforzaron en hacer que ambas quedaran juntas. En eso, a Eli se le ocurrió una gran idea.

\- ¡Muy bien! – dijo Eli – ahora vamos a dividirnos en grupos de dos.

\- ¿De dos? – habló Umi - ¿para qué?

\- Si entrenamos en dúo, nos hará mejor bailar y movernos con rapidez.

\- Me gusta la idea-nya.

\- Bueno, los dividiré.

\- ¿N-No lo harás por algún sorteo o algo? – dijo Umi temiendo que le tocara junto a Honoka.

\- Es mejor a la antigua.

\- P-Pero… ¿y si cometes algún error?

\- ¡Matemáticas Umi-chan! Podrás argumentar, pero los números no mienten-nya - habló Rin.

\- C mamó.

\- ¿Sé qué?

\- C mamut.

\- ¿Eh?

\- C mármol.

\- No te entiendo Rin.

\- C Bastián.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡C pillín! – dicho esto se escuchó una explosión.

\- Bueno – Eli llamó la atención de todas – voy a nombrar los dúos.

\- Está bien.

\- Pero una de nosotras quedaría sin pareja – habló Honoka.

\- ¿Quién quedará fuera por ahora?

\- Yo lo haré.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué Kotori-chan?

\- Quisiera descansar por ahora.

\- Muy bien. Entonces las parejas serán las siguientes.

\- Está bien.

\- Nico y Maki. Hanayo y Rin. Nozomi y yo. Y Umi y Honoka.

\- E-Espera Eli…

\- ¡Decidido! – dijo Nico – nadie tiene protestas.

\- Y-Yo sí…

\- ¡Dije que nadie tiene protestas!

\- Muy bien, iniciemos.

La práctica en dúo fue más o menos lo que se esperaba. A pesar de que Honoka y Umi entrenaban juntas, se podía ver que hacia lo mejor para no estar mucho tiempo pegadas o muy juntas.

\- ¡Paremos! – dijo Eli – Umi, Honoka, estaban muy separadas.

\- Lo sentimos.

\- Saben que este fin de semana nos toca bailar junto a A-RISE. Si no damos lo mejor, no clasificaremos para Love Live.

\- Y nos irá peor que México contra Chile en Copa América.

\- ¡¿Tan mal nos irá Rin-chan?! – exclamó Hanayo muy sorprendida.

\- No entendí – dijo Maki.

\- Yo sí, es que, si entendí la referencia – habló la peli morada.

\- Necesitan estar más pegadas durante el baile.

\- E-Está bien.

\- Bueno, dejémoslo por hoy.

\- Solo faltan 3 días para bailar junto a A-RISE.

\- Debemos dar lo mejor.

\- Mañana, Umi y Honoka ensayarán un poco más que las demás ya que ustedes son las únicas que no han dado el 100.

\- Está bien – dijeron ambas chicas de segundo.

\- Bueno, debo irme temprano, Yuuki-kun me está esperando.

\- ¿Yuuki-kun? – preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Eh? – Kotori se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapó rápidamente la boca.

\- ¿Quién es ella Kotori?

\- N-No es ella… es él.

\- ¿Él? – Honoka analizó todo y recordó cuando habló con Kotori, recordó que ella le dijo que le gustaban los hombres y todo el rompecabezas se armó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Honoka-chan? – dijo Kotori mirando a su amiga.

\- Entonces ¿él es como tu novio o pretendiente?

\- ¿N-Novio? – la cara de Kotori tomó el mismo color del cabello de Maki - ¿Q-Que cosas dices Honoka-chan?

\- ¿Tienes un novio Kotori-chan?

\- ¡¿TIENES NOVIO KOTORI?! – las demás musas bombardearon a la peli ceniza con distintas preguntas, la cual estaba sumamente avergonzada.

\- C-Cálmense chicas – Kotori trataba de calmar a sus amigas.

\- ¡Estás cometiendo un sacrilegio en el mundo de Idols! – habló Nico.

\- ¡Apoyo a Nico-chan en esto! – ahora era Hanayo – Una Idol no puede tener una relación.

\- No creo que sea tan malo, solo es un decir.

\- Bueno, ya nos vamos – y dicho esto, las musas se fueron.

Al día siguiente…

\- ¡1 2 3 4! ¡5 6 7 8! – contaba Eli mientras Honoka y Umi realizaban los pasos de la coreografía - ¡Muy bien! No les diré que salió al 100% pero han mejorado mucho.

\- Ya era hora – dijo Nico.

\- Con esta presentación de seguro podremos pasar a las Finales.

\- Si damos lo mejor de nosotras, de seguro triunfaremos-nya.

\- Antes que nada, debemos mejorar la parte final de la canción – dijo Maki – le he hecho unos ajustes así que creo que quedará mejor.

\- Muy bien, esto es todo por hoy. Mañana descansaremos para estar listas el sábado.

\- ¡Sí!

Las chicas salieron temprano del lugar, todo parecía normal, pero como siempre, no todo es color de rosa. Aun se sentía una leve tensión entre Honoka y Umi, la cual era percibida por las demás.

-Oigan, esto no está funcionando – habló Nico.

\- Pensé que se sincronizarían más con la práctica, pero veo que me equivoqué – habló Eli.

\- No te culpes Elicchi, Umi-chan y Honoka-chan sabrán arreglárselas, después de todo, el vínculo que las une es muy fuerte.

\- Gracias Nozomi, siempre hallas como animarme el día.

\- Para eso son las novias – habló la peli morada causando un gran sonrojo en la rubia.

\- ¿Podrían por favor dejar el romanticismo a un lado?

\- Estamos en otro asunto, no es momento que estén de románticas.

\- Por eso se van a quedar solteras – habló Eli.

\- Así es, Nicocchi y Maki-chan son tan parecidas, no me sorprendería si terminaran como pareja.

\- ¡Que no somos como ustedes! – reclamaron ambas Tsunderes - ¡Que no somos Tsunderes!

\- ¿A quién le están reclamando-nya?

\- Ni idea Rin-chan.

Las 8 musas, sin contar a Kotori, llegaron a un restaurante de Burger Queen para pasar el rato. La mayoría del rato se la pasaron hablando sobre lo de Kotori. Para ellas era algo increíble que la chica más inocente, después de Hanayo, fuera a salir con semejante noticia.

-Es increíble que Kotori-chan tenga novio – habló Hanayo.

\- Es que todo esto yo no me lo creo – dijo Rin.

\- ¿No sabían algo? – preguntó Maki a Honoka y Umi, quienes estaban a un lado de la conversación.

\- ¿Yo? – Honoka fue la primera en responder – No sabía nada, Kotori-chan nunca dio un indicio de que estuviese saliendo con alguien. Esa noticia hasta a mí me sorprendió.

\- Lo mismo para mí – ahora era Umi – Kotori no mostró signos de que estuviera ocultando algo, es más, se comportaba de la misma forma de siempre.

\- Por lo que ella dijo, su novio se llama Yuuki – pensó Honoka – pero que yo sepa, nunca conocí a alguien que llevara ese nombre o se apellidara así.

\- Yo tampoco, posiblemente sea alguien de su trabajo, ya sabes que Kotori trabaja a medio tiempo en el Café que está en Akihabara.

\- Ya era tiempo – la voz de Nico interrumpió a Umi y Honoka.

\- ¿Tiempo?

\- Ya era hora de que ustedes dos dejaran ese ambiente tan hostil que se tenían entre ustedes.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Sencillo – habló Eli – desde hace ya varios días estuvimos ideando posibles salidas para animar el ambiente entre ustedes, y creo que el tema del novio de Kotori las hizo salir de eso.

\- Y es que preocupa Kotori-chan – habló Honoka quien luego se dirigió a Umi – lo siento Umi-chan.

\- Honoka.

\- No debí presionarte a que me contestaras, cada quien tiene su preferencia y gustos, no debo andar imponiendo los míos. Lo siento mucho.

\- No – ahora era la peli azul – la que tiene que disculparse soy yo. Se supone que somos mejores amigas, y aunque yo te guste, debí respetar tus gustos y no llamarte idiota en primer lugar, es como tú dices, cada quien tiene sus gustos. Te lo diré Honoka, quiero enorgullecer a mi familia, quiero seguir el linaje del clan Sonoda tal como es. Espero sepas comprenderme.

\- Y-Yo… - Todo había acabado, Honoka se dio cuenta de una cosa, nunca llegaría a ser algo más que amigas con Umi – No te preocupes Umi-chan.

\- Quiero que sigamos siendo las amigas que hemos sido siempre, tú, yo y Kotori.

\- Eso no cambiará nunca Umi-chan.

\- Me alegra mucho que se hallan reconciliado – habló Eli con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar – Rin repetía esta frase una y otra vez.

\- Rin-chan, pero si ya estás llorando – Hanayo observaba como Rin, literalmente botaba cataratas de lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Que vergüenza – habló Umi ocultando su rostro en el menú.

\- Honestamente nos mamamos.

En ese momento, cayó un mensaje de voz al celular de Honoka.

\- ¿Un mensaje de Kotori-chan? – Honoka activó el mensaje.

\- _Honoka-chan, si estás escuchando esto, quiero preguntarte una cosa. ¿Sabes que es la posición del Doggystyle?_

\- ¿Doggystyle? – preguntaron Honoka y el trio de primero en tono inocente.

\- ¡N-N-No necesitan saber eso! – hablaron las mayores del grupo con la cara totalmente roja, más que el cabello de Maki.

\- Voy a morir – dijo Umi en un susurró con la cara más que roja.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntaron las demás en el mismo tono inocente.

**El día de la presentación…**

\- ¡Gracias Akihabara! ¡Y gracias a todo Japón! ¡Somos μ's! – gritó Honoka al público desde la azotea de UTX, quienes agradecieron gritando y aplaudiendo.

\- ¡Eso fue genial-nya!

\- Les juro que me estaba muriendo de nervios allá arriba – dijo Honoka mientras bajaba junto a las demás a los camerinos.

\- Creo que nuestra presentación fue buena – habló Nico – pero espero que sea lo suficientemente buena para poder avanzar a las Finales.

\- Solo necesitamos ubicarnos entre los primeros 4.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Hola.

\- Hola Tsubasa-san.

\- Hola Honoka-san, venimos a felicitarlas por la presentación.

\- Gracias, dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

\- Lo vi, dieron lo mejor, pero espero que no sea todo de μ's - habló la castaña.

\- Claro que no, μ's aún tiene mucho que dar.

\- Eso espero – en eso las demás compañeras de Tsubasa llegaron al lugar.

\- ¡Hola chicas!

\- ¡Hola Erena-san, Anju-san! – las musas devolvieron el saludo.

\- Fue una linda presentación, muy al estilo de A-RISE – alagó Hanayo.

\- Gracias Hanayo-san, aunque la suya no pasó por alto.

\- Por cierto, Honoka-san – llamó Tsubasa a la líder de las musas – necesitamos hablar.

\- ¿Hablar? – la peli jengibre no entendía – está bien.

\- ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

\- S-Sí – y dicho esto, ambas líderes abandonaron el lugar, aunque Umi no lo miró de buena manera.

\- Eso fue algo raro – habló Anju.

\- ¿No había pasado algo así con Tsubasa-san? – preguntó Eli.

\- Tsubasa no es tanto de querer hablar las cosas a solas, normalmente las dice de frente – respondió Erena.

\- Aunque muchas veces Tsubasa-chan llega a ser muy tonta – dijo Anju.

\- ¿Tsubasa-san? ¿Tonta? – Nico y Hanayo no entendían como su propia compañera podía hablar así de ella.

\- Pero se mira que Tsubasa-san es alguien seria y muy respetable – dijo Kotori.

\- Eso es solo la fachada como líder de A-RISE, pero nosotras que la conocemos más, es todo lo contrario.

\- Pero ¿Qué tramará con Honoka-chan? – preguntó Kotori.

\- Me hago una idea, pero quiero esperar un poco para confirmarla – dijo Erena, dejando a las musas, incluso a Anju con algo de incertidumbre.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir, Erena-san? – preguntó Eli.

\- No te preocupes Eli-san, solo si Honoka-san no quiere, no creo que pase nada malo – esto solo aumentó la preocupación para sus compañeras, en especial de cierta peli azul.

Mientras con Tsubasa y Honoka…

\- ¿Para qué querías hablar en privado Tsubasa-san?

\- No te preocupes, solo quería felicitarte por la presentación que tuvieron.

\- B-Bueno, gracias. Aunque ustedes no lo hicieron mal, su presentación fue increíble, Shocking Party fue una canción electrizante.

\- Te lo agradezco, se me ocurrió en el mejor momento.

\- ¿Se te ocurrió? – preguntó la musa - ¿Tu escribes las letras de las canciones de A-RISE?

\- Sí, de hecho, Erena compone la música y Anju se encarga de los vestuarios.

\- Parece que se la pasan muy ocupadas ¿no es así?

\- A veces, pero, aunque el trabajo sea algo duro, la pasamos bien.

\- Eso es lo importante.

\- Por cierto – la castaña se sonrojó un poco – Honoka-san, ¿tienes pareja?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pareja? – la cara de Honoka tomó un pequeño color rojo – N-No tengo pareja.

\- ¿No tienes pareja?

\- No – Tsubasa notó la mirada triste de la peli jengibre – de hecho, yo me enamoré de una persona.

\- ¿Te enamoraste?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué estás triste?

\- Me rechazó.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Tsubasa se sorprendió por lo que su rival dijo.

\- Sí – en eso Honoka solo puso una mueca de tristeza – un día me le confesé.

\- ¡¿Te le confesaste?!

\- Sí, y me rechazó.

\- ¿Qué? – Tsubasa solo observó a la peli jengibre que, a pesar de tener una expresión de dolor, luchaba por permanecer firme.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Tsubasa-san?

\- Lo siento mucho – habló la líder de A-RISE – no sabía que estabas pasando por un momento feo.

\- No te preocupes, tenía que pasar, al fin y al cabo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Si te lo digo es posible que me odies y no quieras saber más de mí.

\- ¿Tan malo es? – Honoka asintió – No creo que sea tan malo, de hecho, yo tengo un secreto que, si mis fans lo llegan a saber, creo que me verían de otra forma.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Hagamos un trato, yo te diré el mío si tú me dices el tuyo.

\- Un precio razonable – habló Honoka – pero no sé si deba decírtelo, no es que desconfié de ti, solo que es algo muy vergonzoso.

\- ¿Crees que lo mío no es fuerte? Si mis fans se enteran, seguro que me odiarán.

\- ¡Está bien! A la cuenta de 3.

\- Bien.

\- 1…

\- …2…

\- …3.

\- ¡Soy lesbiana! – gritaron al mismo tiempo ambas líderes - ¿Eh?

\- ¡¿E-E-Eres lesbiana Tsubasa-san?!

\- ¡¿T-Tu también Honoka-san?!

\- Sí – Honoka trató de calmarse – y veo que tú también.

\- Sí, lo descubrí hace unos meses.

\- Pero ¿Qué dice tu familia? ¿No están en contra o algo así?

\- Pues… - la oji verde comenzó su relato – darme cuenta de que me gustaban las chicas no fue fácil. El solo pensar en eso hacía que la cabeza me diese vueltas, en especial sobre qué dirían mis padres. Cuando tuve el valor de decirles, pensé que por lo menos me aceptarían como soy, pero no fue así. Les repudió la idea de que su hija fuese lesbiana. Mi madre me dijo que eso era del diablo, que no era normal y mi padre me dijo que estaba enferma y que necesitaba atención psicológica.

\- ¿Tus propios padres? – Honoka se sentía mal al escuchar eso de Tsubasa - ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Ese mismo día, ellos tenían planeado sacarme de UTX y mandarme a un convento a ver si se me quitaba lo lesbiana. Pero no iba a permitir eso, le mandé mensajes a Anju y a Erena diciendo lo que me pasaba. Esa noche me escapé de casa, tomé mis cosas y me fui. Pasé varios días en casa de Erena tratando de pensar que haría ahora con mi vida ahora que ya no tenía el apoyo de mis padres. Un tiempo después me fui a vivir por mi cuenta y desde entonces vivo sola.

\- Debió ser muy duro para ti.

\- Sí – la castaña prosiguió su relato – cuando formamos A-RISE, pensábamos en solo dar espectáculos para que el público se entretuviera, pero cuando comenzamos a ganar más y más fama, vimos que todo el mundo era feliz. Y esa es la misión de A-RISE, darle al mundo un poco de nuestra felicidad a través de nuestra música.

\- Eres una gran luchadora Tsubasa-san.

\- No me considero una gran luchadora, creo que solo tuve suerte de tener buenas amigas como Erena y Anju, ellas me apoyaron en mi decisión y mucho más con mi orientación. De hecho, hay un secreto que nadie más, a parte de mí, sabe.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Acércate – Tsubasa le indicó a Honoka que se acercara para susurrarle al oído, pero en un pequeño descuido de Honoka, Tsubasa le dio un beso cerca de los labios, cosa que provocó que la musa se alejara completamente sonrojada.

\- ¿T-Tsubasa-san?

\- Honoka-san, me gustas.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Volví! Y con un nuevo capítulo de este humilde fic que con mucho esfuerzo he escrito para ustedes. Me alegra que haya tenido mucha aceptación de parte de ustedes y eso me motiva a seguir publicando.**

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

_**nadaoriginal. **__Yo tampoco soy mexicano, soy hondureño y normalmente miramos a los mexicanos mal, pero no quiero meterme a problemas por eso. Y use una referencia fuerte XD. Umi la tiene difícil y Tsubasa no se la hará fácil si quiere recuperarla. #Honky. XD. Saludos._

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Muchas gracias por seguirme. No había pensado en que ese es mi sello personal, pero creo que sí XD. Mil gracias por leerme. Habrá más referencias XD._

_**Tenshi Everdeen. **__¡Me siento muy honrado de que leas mi fic! Soy gran fan tuyo, eres una gran autora junto con Anikamia666. Pero respondiendo, me alegra mucho que te gustara, somos iguales, me encanta el TsubaHono, pero también soy gran fan del HonoUmi. Umi la tiene difícil por el peso que lleva por su familia. Sabes cómo es Honoka, a ella no le importa que digan sobre su preferencia, pero igual creo que necesita amigas que la apoyen y μ's es grupo muy unido. No te voy a decir si va a ver trio o no, hay que esperar XD. Al final del capítulo le diré a Rin que deje de ver tanto meme y La Rosa de Guadalupe. Solo falta que empiece a ver "Como dice el dicho" XD. _

_Kotori es pura. No lo sé amiga, pero créeme, los pajaritos no son tan inocentes. Pero descuida, no le haré nada malo. A menos que ella quiera XD. Por cierto, actualiza más seguido "3, 2, 1 ¡ACCION!" que me encantó. #TeamHonoUmi._

**Luego de responder, sin más, vamos con los chistes… digo, vamos con el capítulo.**

-Me gustas Honoka-san – dijo Tsubasa luego de haber besado a Honoka.

\- Y-Yo… - la pobre Honoka no hallaba palabras para poder hablar. Tsubasa, amiga y rival, la había besado. ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a reaccionar?!

\- No te preocupes – dijo la castaña alejándose un poco de su rival – puede que sea muy rápido para ti.

\- T-Tsubasa-san... yo…

\- ¡Tsubasa! – se escuchó una voz llamando a la líder de A-RISE - ¡¿Dónde estás Tsubasa?!

\- Esa Erena – dijo en voz baja - ¡Aquí estamos!

\- Bien – dijo la peli morada de A-RISE entrando al aula.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Erena mirando a Honoka algo sonrojada - ¿Qué te pasó Honoka-san?

\- N-No te preocupes Erena-san.

\- ¡Honoka! – las compañeras de Honoka llegaron al lugar.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- S-Sí.

\- ¿Estás segura? – dijo Eli acercándose a su líder – estás roja.

\- S-Solo es que hace calor.

\- ¿De qué hablaban ustedes dos? – dijo Umi con algo de enojo.

\- P-Pues… - Honoka notaba como Umi la miraba fijamente y no sabía que decirle.

\- Yo te responderé a eso Sonoda-san – dijo Tsubasa – solamente hablábamos con Honoka-san de hacer un concierto conjunto entre μ's y A-RISE como forma de celebrar nuestro pase a Love Live.

\- P-Pero si no sabemos si pasaremos a las finales regionales – dijo Hanayo.

\- Créeme Koizumi-san, ya verás que ambos grupos pasaremos.

\- E-Eso espero.

\- ¿Estaban hablando sobre un concierto conjunto? – dijo Umi un poco más calmada.

\- Bueno, no solo de eso – Tsubasa dudó si hablar o no – le decía a Honoka-san que un primo mío está deprimido por que lo rechazaron.

\- Tsubasa-chan, pero tú no tienes pri… - Anju no pudo continuar ya que notó como aplastaban su pie y la causante fue su compañera Erena. Pero cuando le iba a reclamar, notó la mirada que le lanzó Erena, como diciendo "Si hablas, ya verás".

\- Lo de tu primo fue triste Tsubasa – dijo Erena siguiéndole el juego a su líder – solo porque sea gay no merecía eso.

\- ¿Tu primo es gay?

\- Sí, y la persona que lo rechazó, lo hizo de manera tan cruel solo por el simple hecho de ser gay.

\- Q-Que terrible-nya – dijo Rin.

\- Las personas estúpidas y sin corazón rechazan de manera humillante a otras personas solo porque su orientación sexual es otra. Yo solo les diría que no sigo esa preferencia y ya, no voy a andar humillándolos.

\- ¡Así se habla Tsubasa-san! – dijo Nico bastante impresionada por el hablado de su Idol.

\- ¿No creen lo mismo? – preguntó la líder de A-RISE a las chicas de μ's. Las 8 musas no supieron que responder, especialmente por lo de Umi, quien de por sí ya se encontraba bastante incómoda con la plática, más bien porque parecía que Tsubasa se refería a ella.

\- Creo que nadie debe ser discriminado por su orientación – Nozomi fue la única que se atrevió a hablar.

\- Me alegro que pienses igual Tojou-san.

\- Y-Ya nos tenemos que ir – dijo Umi no soportando más esa plática.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre Sonoda-san? – preguntó Tsubasa no entendiendo el comportamiento de la peli azul.

\- N-Nada… solo recordé que tengo cosas que hacer – Umi no dijo nada más y salió de aquel lugar.

\- Que raro – dijo Erena.

\- C-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos Honoka-chan – dijo Kotori.

\- T-Tienes razón – la peli jengibre solo se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia A-RISE – gracias por permitirnos cantar en UTX.

\- Es todo un placer Honoka-san – habló Tsubasa extendiéndole la mano.

\- S-Sí – la oji azul dudó un segundo de tomar la mano de Tsubasa, pero lo hizo a fin de cuantas ya que, sería un gesto de mala educación no aceptarlo. Pero luego sintió cuando Tsubasa la jaló hacia ella y le susurró al oído.

\- Espero que pienses en lo que dije – y dicho, la alejó de ella.

\- L-Lo tendré en mente – Honoka no soportó más y salió del lugar acompañada de sus amigas y compañeras Idol.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora y eso que solo Tsubasa la había besado. Sacudió su cabeza para hacer desaparecer ese pensamiento.

\- ¿Estás bien Honoka? – la voz de Eli hizo reaccionar a Honoka.

\- ¿Eh? S-Sí, estoy bien.

\- Honoka, si Tsubasa-san te hizo algo, puedes decirnos.

\- S-Se preocupan demasiado – dijo Honoka – Tsubasa-san no me hizo nada malo, ya les dije, hablábamos sobre hacer una presentación conjunta.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices – dijo Nico, pero sabía que había algo más en todo esto.

\- Confiamos en ti Honoka-chan – dijo Nozomi quien pensaba igual que Nico.

\- Por cierto – habló la peli negra – se tienes hambre, a partir de ahora Nozomi y Eli pagarán todas las comidas del grupo, durante las prácticas y salidas del grupo, de aquí hasta que nos graduemos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron ambas chicas de tercero.

\- ¿Es cierto? – preguntó Honoka.

\- Pues… - ambas miraron a Nico quien solo levantó el dedo índice, como indicando que esa era la primera cosa que querían que hicieran – s-sí.

\- ¿Y nos les caerá pesado?

\- No te preocupes Honoka, Nozomi y Eli dijeron que estarían encantadas de siempre poder comprar comida para todas nosotras – habló Nico haciendo enfurecer a la pareja.

\- Muchas gracias Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan.

\- N-No hay de que – respondieron ambas sin ánimos.

\- Vamos por algo de comer, después de todo Eli y Nozomi pagan

\- Estaría mejor si Umi-chan estuviese aquí-nya.

\- S-Sí – dijo Honoka – solo falta Umi-chan y seriamos las 9.

\- Honoka-chan – susurró Kotori viendo a su mejor amiga.

\- No te preocupes Kotori-chan, me está costando superar lo de Umi-chan, pero necesitaré algo de tiempo.

\- Eres muy fuerte Honoka-chan.

\- Me da un poco de tristeza eso – dijo la rubia – se ve que a Umi le gustas.

\- Pero la escuchaste Eli-chan, ella prefiere seguir con la tradición familiar que su propia felicidad – la voz de Honoka comenzó a quebrarse – y-y… me duele verla así… me duele.

\- Honoka – Eli abrazó a su Kouhai, de suerte el lugar por donde iban las 8 estaba algo desolado.

\- Eli-chan – Honoka no soportó más y solo se abrazó muy fuerte a su Senpai rubia, y soltó todos los días de frustración que sentía en un fuerte llanto que guardó muy en su interior.

Las demás también comenzaron a lagrimear, no soportaban ver a una de ellas en tales condiciones. Se unieron en un abrazo grupal alrededor de Honoka quien seguía desahogándose.

Con Umi…

La peli azul estaba llegando a su casa. A pesar de ser una chica fuerte y decidida, en este momento era una chica completamente diferente. Se veía frustrada, parecía querer llorar, pero al parecer luchaba por no hacerlo.

Umi no dejaría que sus padres vieran ese lado suyo. Ella siempre mostró un lado fuerte, desde pequeña, cuando decidió tomar el lugar de su hermana mayor.

Llegó a su casa y entró.

\- ¡Ya volví! – anunció, pero no recibió respuesta - ¿no hay nadie?

La peli azul fue a la cocina y encontró una nota en el refrigerador que decía:

_Umi, salimos a una cena con tu madre. Tu cena está en el microondas, solo caliéntala y luego practica un poco de kendo. Llegaremos un poco tarde. Si algo pasa, ve a la casa de los Kousaka._

\- ¿Salieron? – dejó la nota a un lado y tomó su cena. Hizo lo que su padre le indicó, entrenó un poco de kendo. Mientras lo hacía, perdía muchas veces la concentración ya que, solo se le venían a la mente imágenes de Honoka.

Trató de borrar muchas veces las imágenes de Honoka de su mente, pero por más que lo hiciese, le resultaba inútil.

¿Cuándo fue que se enamoró tanto de Honoka?

Ella y Honoka habían sido amigas desde que tienen memoria. Siempre fueron las dos, hasta que Kotori se unió a ellas. Honoka fue la primera amiga de Umi, alguien a quien llamar de confianza, que sin querer se creó un vínculo que no podrían romper por más que se pelearan.

A veces podían tener sus peleas, pero nunca se dejaban de hablar por más de una semana para que una de las dos se disculpase y todo volvía a la normalidad.

La amabilidad y sencillez de Honoka a lo largo de los años fue lo hizo que en el corazón de Umi comenzará a nacer un bello sentimiento hasta en ese entonces desconocido para la peli azul.

Cualquiera con dos ojos en la cara notaria que Umi se había enamorado de su mejor amiga. Los sentimientos florecieron al final de la secundaria.

Umi no tenía planeado entrar en Otonokizaka. Kotori y Honoka ya habían decidido entrar. Kotori por que su madre era la directora de dicha escuela, mientras que Honoka quería seguir la tradición de su familia, quienes desde su bisabuela habían estado en Otonokizaka.

La joven Sonoda, al saber que Honoka iría a esa institución, tomó también el examen de admisión con la excusa de que quería estar en el club de arquería.

Pero Umi sabía que estar con Honoka de esa manera no sería realidad. Nunca se lo preguntó a sus padres por miedo de que le fueran a dar una reprimenda, pero ella creció con el pensamiento de que tal vez sus padres eran homofóbicos. Al ser una familia tradicional, normalmente no piensan en algo bueno cuando se trata de relaciones homosexuales.

Quitando todo ese pensamiento de su cabeza, terminó su práctica de kendo.

Se dirigió hacia el baño. Cuando entró, solo recibió el chorro de agua pensando en lo que pasó en la tarde.

Le molestó de gran manera que la líder de A-RISE, Tsubasa Kira, se aferrara de Honoka de una manera que ella consideró innecesaria. Lo que Erena Toudou dijo la dejó muy inquieta, se supone que Tsubasa hablaba con sus amigas y rivales de frente, nunca hablaba a escondidas. ¿Realmente habló con Honoka de un concierto conjunto?

No, Umi sabía que esa era una excusa muy bien elaborada de parte de Tsubasa. Además, Honoka estaba sonrojada luego de que llegaran, no era precisamente la conversación de un concierto, algo que te sonroje.

\- ¿Qué haré? – se preguntó para sí misma – Honoka, no dejaré que te enamores de Kira-san.

-_ Tu tampoco tienes derecho a hablar._

\- No quiero escuchar eso de ti – se decía Umi peleando con su conciencia.

\- _Eres una hipócrita Umi Sonoda._

\- ¿Qué?

\- _No quieres que Honoka esté con Tsubasa Kira, pero tú no quieres estar con ella._

\- Mi familia no dejará que Honoka y yo…

\- _¡Ahí vas de nuevo! ¡No tienes los suficientes ovarios para enfrentarte a tus padres y decirles que te gusta tu mejor amiga!_

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – dijo con voz frustrada – Pero, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- _Habla con ellos. Puede que te odien por tu preferencia… pero también hay chances de que te acepten._

\- P-Pero incluso si me aceptan… ya rechacé a Honoka… no creo que ella…

\- _Ella te ama. Honoka no tiene otros ojos para otra. Solo los tiene para ti._

\- Honoka – susurró mientras paseaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo, sabía que lo haría era vergonzoso, pero pensar en su amada peli jengibre la volvía en alguien más.

La peli azul llevó una de sus manos a uno de sus pechos y la otra la bajó a su intimidad. Comenzó a masturbarse pensando en su amada Honoka mientras el agua tibia de la ducha caía sobre su hermoso cuerpo. Mientras realizaba aquel vergonzoso acto, solo pensó en la forma de hablar de una vez con sus padres sobre su preferencia sexual y no le importaba lo que dijeran, ella se mantendría firme.

Pasó 1 semana y varias cosas cambiaron. El ambiente en μ's mejoró como en los viejos tiempos cuando inició el grupo. Umi y Honoka trataron las diferencias, eso sí, a veces se incomodaban estando solas, pero trataban de todas formas de volver a llevarse bien.

Los días posteriores al concierto en UTX, luego de las prácticas, Honoka comenzó a ir seguido a UTX. Tsubasa había estado hablando mucho con Honoka en esta semana.

Aunque a Honoka le resultara vergonzoso hablar a solas con Tsubasa debido al incidente del beso, trataba de ser amable con su amiga y rival. De hecho, incluso habían intercambiado correo y números de teléfono para hablar entre ellas. Incluso Anju y Erena cambiaron números con Honoka.

Umi notó que Honoka iba muy seguido a UTX, algo que le molestó de gran manera ya que, pensaba que Honoka iba a ver a Tsubasa. Los celos se hicieron presentes y llegó a un punto en el que la curiosidad mató la cordura de Umi.

Ese viernes después de la práctica.

Honoka ya se estaba alistando para ir a UTX. Pero antes de que echara carrera, Umi la detuvo.

\- ¡Honoka! – dijo la peli azul tomando a su mejor amiga del brazo.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre Umi-chan?

\- ¿V-Vas a UTX?

\- S-Sí.

\- Honoka – se escuchó la voz de Eli – Umi me ha comentado eso. ¿Por qué vas tanto a UTX?

\- P-Pues…

\- ¿Están planeando lo del concierto? – preguntó Hanayo, lo que Honoka agradeció ya que no se le ocurría alguna excusa.

\- S-Sí… Tsubasa-chan y yo hemos estado hablando… - de la nada fue interrumpida.

\- ¡¿T-TSUBASA-CHAN?! – las más fuertes en hablar fueron Nico y Hanayo, quienes quedaron impactadas por la forma en que Honoka llamó a líder de A-RISE.

\- ¿Q-Que tiene de malo?

\- ¡¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo?! – dijo la peli negra - ¡Estás llamando a Tsubasa-san tan cariñosamente!

\- ¡Estás cometiendo un sacrilegio por la forma de llamar a una Idol como Tsubasa! – habló la joven Koizumi.

\- ¡Honoka! – se escuchó la voz de Umi - ¿Por qué llamas a Kira-san así?

\- P-Pues… - el sonido del celular de Honoka la interrumpió. Cuando iba a contestar, la peli azul le arrebató un celular - ¡Umi-chan!

\- Hola – contestó Umi, incluso poniendo el celular en altavoz.

\- _¿Eh? ¿Tú no eres Honoka?_

\- ¡¿Honoka?! – exclamaron las demás al escuchar como Tsubasa llamaba a su compañera por si primer nombre y sin honoríficos.

\- _¿Tú eres Sonoda-san?_

\- Sí, soy Sonoda. ¿Por qué llamas a Honoka ahora Kira-san?

\- Es más, sin honoríficos.

\- ¿Y por qué ella la llama a usted tan cercanamente?

\- _Esperen… ¡¿me están escuchando?!_

\- S-Sí – se escuchó la voz de Honoka muy suave – tomaron mi celular y lo tienen en altavoz Tsubasa-chan.

\- _Y-Ya veo._

\- Responde Kira-san – habló Umi algo enojada - ¿Por qué tú y Honoka se han estado reuniendo?

\- U-Umi-chan… eso no…

\- ¡Tú te callas Honoka!

\- U-Umi-chan – Kotori hablaba – no creo que…

\- ¡Ahora no Kotori!

\- Umi, deberías calmarte – Maki trató de calmar a us Senpai.

\- ¡Ahora no Maki!

\- _¡Sonoda-san!_

_-_ ¿Qué quieres Kira-san?

\- _Si quieres saber todo, deberías hablar conmigo de frente a frente y no por medio de celular. Si todas las demás quieren saber lo que pasa entre Honoka y yo, vengan hoy mismo a UTX. Aquí las espero – _y dicho esto, colgó la llamada.

\- Espera un… - Umi solo escuchó la llamada cortada y le devolvió el celular a Honoka.

\- Umi-chan.

\- Vamos a UTX.

\- Creo que sería lo más lógico para quietarme esa duda.

\- Bien. Vamos – la peli azul tomó la delantera, algo que preocupo a Honoka.

Las demás solo salieron rumbo a UTX. En el camino, Kotori apartó a Honoka un poco del grupo para poder hablar.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre Kotori-chan?

\- ¿Notaste lo de Umi-chan?

\- Sí, me asustó.

\- Posiblemente Umi-chan no crea que te llevas con Kira-san.

\- Umi-chan siempre ha sido muy protectora con nosotras.

\- Así es ella.

\- Sí – Honoka solo se atinó a sonrojarse un poco al recordar como Umi siempre las protegía de todo peligro.

\- Honoka-chan – Kotori notó la mirada de Honoka y supo que posiblemente estuviese pensando en su amiga peli azul.

\- N-No te preocupes – Honoka volvió en sí – por cierto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Honoka-chan?

\- ¿Qué tal te va con Yuuki-kun? – la pregunta lanzada por la oji azul sonrojó de manera colosal a la pajarita.

\- P-Pues… vamos muy bien.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurrió ese día?

\- ¿C-Cual día?

\- El día en el que me mandaste el correo de voz.

\- ¿Eh? – la cara de Kotori llegó a un nuevo tipo de rojo – o-olvida eso Honoka-chan.

\- ¿Q-Que fue lo que hicieron?

\- N-Nada – dijo con nerviosismo – no hicimos nada raro, ni creas que fuimos a su casa aprovechando que no había nadie ni hicimos el chivo tuerto, el misionero, el 69, el doggystyle, el perrito…

\- ¡Lotería! – dijo Honoka, que se ganó una mirada algo extrañada de parte de la peli gris - ¿Qué no estabas hablando de la lotería?

\- ¡A-Ah! Sí, la lotería. Tal vez deberíamos jugar cuando volvamos.

\- Sí.

\- Puta casi la cago – dijo Kotori en un susurro.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta de cuando llegaron a UTX. La mayoría iba algo nerviosa, se preguntaban cómo sería convivir con las chicas de A-RISE.

Incluso se llevaron una sorpresa cuando notaron al trio de Idols en la entrada de UTX.

Umi comandaba la delantera y luego Honoka se puso a su lado. Tsubasa y las demás se pararon frente a ambas.

-Bienvenida Honoka y chicas de μ's – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Gracias Kira-san – habló Umi con voz fría.

\- Pueden pasar – dijo Erena.

\- Gracias – las musas entraron a la institución.

A-RISE dirigió a μ's al lugar de la cafetería en el que ellas normalmente almorzaban.

-Siéntense como en casa.

\- Gracias.

\- Comenzaré yo – dijo Tsubasa – miren, el hecho de que Honoka y yo nos llamemos con mucha confianza no es cosa del otro mundo. Hemos pasado varios días juntas ya que estamos hablando sobre dar un concierto.

\- Pero hacerlo sin consultarnos es…

\- A eso iba Ayase-san – interrumpió Tsubasa a Eli – Honoka les diría en unos días sobre la idea, e incluso si no aceptaban participar, ella y yo haríamos un dúo y haríamos una canción.

\- Pero eso no es algo extremo – dijo Rin – Honoka-chan y Kira-san… ¿en un dúo-nya?

\- En algo tienes razón Hoshizora-san – dijo Erena – pero Tsubasa y Honoka-san son fuertes.

\- Es más, parecen una pareja – lo dicho por Anju hizo sonrojar bastante a Honoka y un poco a su líder.

\- ¿Pareja? – las demás musas quedaron impactadas por lo dicho por Anju, pero sabían que a alguien no le gustó ese comentario.

\- Opino lo mismo que Anju – dijo Erena – las dos pareciesen tener mucha química.

\- ¿P-Pueden callarse? – dijo Tsubasa algo avergonzada.

\- B-Bueno… creo que ya debemos irnos – dijo Honoka tomando sus cosas y saliendo rápido del lugar.

\- Honoka / -chan – las demás musas, a excepción de Umi salieron del lugar detrás de su líder.

\- Nosotras las acompañamos – dijo Erena siendo acompañada por Anju.

Umi y Tsubasa quedaron solas en aquella aula. Solo los dioses sabrían la tremenda tensión que se vivía en aquel lugar.

-Kira-san – Umi fue la primera en romper el silencio - ¿Qué planeas?

\- ¿Cómo que qué planeo? – dijo Tsubasa – no entiendo nada de lo que me dices Sonoda-san.

\- Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.

\- Si es por el concierto, perdóname por mantenerlo en secreto.

\- ¡No me refiero a eso! – Umi ya se había hartado de la actitud de Tsubasa - ¿Qué tanto te traes con Honoka?

\- Deberías tenerle más respeto a tu Senpai – dijo la castaña.

\- Gánate mi respeto.

\- Pues no miro alguna razón para que quieras alejar a Honoka de mí, no eres su novia.

\- Puede que no sea su novia, pero es mi mejor amiga y yo me encargaré de su seguridad.

\- Patético – susurró la chica.

\- ¿Qué has dicho, Kira-san?

\- Tu patética excusa es típica de aquellas que ocultan su impotencia.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- ¿Tu eres la chica que rechazó a Honoka?

\- ¿Qué? – Umi sintió como si una cubeta de agua fría cayera sobre su espalda. ¿Cómo Tsubasa sabía eso? ¿Acaso Honoka le había contado eso? ¿Acaso la conversación de hace 1 semana sobre el primo de Tsubasa era una forma de describirla a ella?

\- Tu silencio dice más que mil palabras.

\- Cállate.

\- Tal vez te preguntes como lo sé – la líder de A-RISE se sentó en uno de los sillones – Honoka no me contó quien fue la persona que la rechazó. Si me contó que la rechazaron, pero ella nunca dijo quien había sido.

\- Es lista – susurró la arquera.

\- Soy muy lista – dijo Tsubasa – pensé que la chica que Honoka se le había confesado debía ser alguien cercana a ella, una amiga o una compañera de grupo. Honoka formaba parte de μ's, un grupo Idol caracterizado por la unión y la gran amistad que viven sus miembros. Pues entonces, el día que cantamos y hablé con Honoka en privado, me contó lo sucedido y mi mente dio la idea de averiguar quién era la chica que la había rechazado.

\- ¿Cómo sabias que era chica?

\- Ella me confesó que le gustaban las chicas – siguió hablando la oji verde – así que fue más simple identificar a su "amante". Cuando mencioné lo de mi primo, obviamente fue mentira, Anju casi la caga, de suerte Erena me salvó en el último momento. Al contar sobre lo de mi "primo", noté como todas se quedaban viendo, como sabiendo que hablaba de alguien, y supe que prácticamente que se trataba de ti, Umi Sonoda-san.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

\- La expresión que pusiste al terminar mi relato, me hizo sospechar que posiblemente tú eras la persona que rechazó a Honoka.

\- E-Eres una maldita.

\- Que mi poder investigativo sea muy superior, no me hace un ser maldito como tu dices.

\- ¿Y entonces que planeas?

\- Lo diré sin rodeos. Me gusta Honoka.

\- ¿Qué? – Umi entró en completo shock - ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Lo que has oído, me gusta Honoka Kousaka.

\- ¿T-Tu eres…?

\- Sí – dijo Tsubasa firme – me gustan las chicas, soy lesbiana, soy marimacha, me gusta mascar alfombra, bateo con la zura, como quieras decirlo.

\- ¡Indecente!

\- ¡La única indecente aquí eres tú! – le gritó Tsubasa de regreso – das vergüenza Sonoda-san.

\- Tsubasa Kira – dijo con mucho odio.

\- No cabe decir que te gusta Honoka.

\- ¡N-No digas tonterías! – dijo Umi - ¡a mí no me gusta…!

\- Me da asco ese tipo de gente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eres la típica lesbiana que tiene miedo de que digan los demás de su preferencia sexual.

\- E-Eso a ti no te incumbe.

\- ¡Pues sí! – la Idol de UTX se levantó de repente, incluso Umi se puso alerta – me incumbe porque estás involucrando a Honoka en algo que no se merece. Si tan solo tuvieses los ovarios para contar que eres lesbiana. ¿Qué te detiene? ¡Dime Sonoda-san!

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó Umi con rabia e impotencia, tanto que sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos para sorpresa de Tsubasa – no sabes de mí. ¿Sabes el enorme peso que llevo? Tienes una maldita idea de que siente estar en una familia tradicional y ellos que esperen que los enorgullezcas. ¡¿Tienes una maldita idea de llevar un peso familiar tan grande como el mío?!

\- Sí – dijo Tsubasa cortante – no me vengas con esas estupideces. Honoka me ha hablado del clan Sonoda y del árbol genealógico. Pueda que no sepa casi nada de ti, pero créeme, tu solo das la excusa de que quieres enorgullecer a tus padres.

\- ¡¿Y que tiene eso de malo?!

\- Pues mucho. Honoka sabe perfectamente lo que viví. Enfrenté a mis padres para que vieran que yo no era como ellos querían que fuese. Me pelee con ellos, me fui de casa y hasta el día de hoy, me mantengo sola, puede que viva sola, pero tengo a mis amigas que me apoyan en todo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo si tuve el valor de hablar con ellos y decirles que era lesbiana. A cambio de ti…

\- … - Umi quedó sin palabras.

\- Y otra cosa más Sonoda-san – Tsubasa iba con todo – ese día, besé a Honoka.

\- … - Umi apretó sus puños con fuerza, tanto que en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a sangrar.

\- Estoy tratando de hacer que Honoka olvide ese amor no correspondido – le habló acercándose a Umi – y yo seré esa persona que la quiera, que la apoye en todo lo que necesite, y, además, que no se avergüence de su preferencia, ni mucho menos de tener una relación con otra mujer.

\- … - Umi aún no reaccionaba.

\- Honoka prefiere alguien así, que a alguien que se avergüenza de ser lesbiana, que no soportaría que la gente la vea saliendo con una mujer y que posiblemente lastime a Honoka porque se avergüenza de su relación.

\- Maldita – susurró la peli azul temblando de la impotencia.

\- Esas cosas me hacen superior a ti Umi Sonoda – dijo la castaña ya en la puerta de la habitación – me acepto como soy, soy independiente, no me importa la opinión de mis padres o los demás y acepto que me gustan las chicas y me le confesé a la chica que amo. ¡Jaque Mate!

La peli azul cayó sobre sus rodillas, había sido una paliza de argumentos que Tsubasa había ganado muy limpiamente.

-No me rendiré – dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡No me rendiré Tsubasa Kira! – dijo levantándose – puede que sea todo lo que tú has dicho, pero no dejaré que me quites a Honoka.

\- Bien – la castaña salió del lugar.

\- ¡Honoka! – Umi se golpeó el pecho - ¡no perderé contra ti, Tsubasa Kira!

**Continuará…**

_A partir del próximo capítulo inicia la batalla entre Tsubasa Kira y Umi Sonoda. Déjenme en los comentarios quien debería quedarse con Honoka y por qué._

_Me despido por el momento._

_Bendición de Athena._


	3. Chapter 3

**Llega la tercera parte de este fic que ha causado una gran disputa por Honoka Kousaka. **

**En esta esquina, líder de A-RISE y con una frente del tamaño de mi pija, ¡Tsubasa Kira!**

**Y en la otra esquina, letrista de μ's y con una indecencia más grande que la cancha de los Súper Campeones, Umi Sonoda. **

**Hagan sus apuestas para ver quién gana la batalla.**

**.**

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

**.**

_**Maclowd. **__¡Queremos sangre! Digo… queremos que la disputa se ajuste limpiamente… ¿a quién engaño? Yo también quiero sangre, tipo School Days. ¿Eres del Team Tsubasa? Está bien. Kotori no es tan inocente ahora XD. Saludos y gracias por seguirme._

_._

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__No eres la única que ha vivido eso amiga. Quisiera que en tu próximo review, me contaras que pasó con eso, me interesa mucho saberlo, digo, si no hay problema con que me lo cuentes. Volviendo, eres del Team Tsubasa ¿está bien? Mira, no quiero hacer la típica historia en el caso de Umi de que habla con sus padres, la aceptan, se arrepiente de todo y que se queda con Honoka, no, voy a hacer algo diferente. Honoka es tan hiperactiva que nunca se sabe que pasará. Puedo ser hombre, pero comprendo mucho lo que pasa una lesbiana, yo tuve una amiga así. _

_Ahora conoces más posiciones gracias a Kotori XD. Solo no las vayas a poner a prueba… ¿verdad? ¿No lo has hecho? ¿verdad? XD._

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Honoka sabía mucho, será que ella… no. Kotori nos salió muy indecente, tanto que se sabe las posiciones de memoria XD. Hablando de "Te recuperaré", he tenido problemas ya que no sabía cómo hacer una continuación de esa historia y quise hacer algo novedoso que raras veces se ha dado en los fanfics de Love Live y es meter un rival masculino. Es cierto que Honoka dijo que no estaba interesada en una relación, más no dijo que no se estuviese viendo con alguien, porque Yuuki y Honoka no están saliendo, solo se están conociendo más a fondo. Pero eso lo comentaré en esa historia. Con lo de la tardanza, originalmente iba a estar fuera por lo menos 1 mes, pero en la UNAH hubo cambios y al final pasaron el tercer periodo para semanas más adelante, así que me encontré con tiempo y pues… lo aproveché para escribir y adelantar varias historias. Sí, mi ausencia fue breve XD. Saludos y mil gracias por seguirme. _

_Wow amigo, lo último me pareció una bella poesía, Tsubasa y Honoka se fueron a un bar, y ahí fueron a descansar, Honoka le dijo abre las piernas, Tsubasa que tengo de tijerear. Yo también soy poeta, saludos._

_._

_**Sam la albina. **__¿Team Tsubasa? Genial. Tienes toda la maldita razón. Creenme, todos esos acontecimientos pasarán más adelante. Es cierto, Umi es una idiota, solo hace sufrir a Honoka y lo hace a consciencia. Por cierto, me llamó la atención tu fic de Tsubasa detective, así que, ¿Por qué no echarle un visto? Digo, si me lo permites._

_._

_**Glorg. **__No eres el único que está así. Yo cuando escribo estoy como, quiero que se quede con Tsubasa, pero a la vez quiero que esté con Umi. Tengo ganas de morir. Si de por sí es difícil para ti escoger a una como lector, imagínate yo como autor. Mil gracias por leerme, saludos._

_._

_**Tenshi Everdeen. **__Amiga… ¡me siento triplemente honrado porque me hayas respondido! Me encantan muchas de tus historias, por cierto, ¡dile a Anikamia que actualice porque me estoy desesperando! Pero respondiendo: Tsubasa lleva una gran ventaja sobre Umi, desde que su aceptación de quien es hasta la forma en que está conquistando a Honoka. Y tienes razón en otro punto, nadie conoce más a Honoka que Umi, la conoce más que cualquier otra persona. De hecho, cuando mencionas el manga, si has leído el School Idol Diary de Umi, ella, Honoka y Kotori se bañan juntas aun, de hecho, Kotori menciona que las tres se bañaban juntas desde pequeñas y aun con 16 años, se bañan juntas, así que Umi conoce a Honoka "muy" bien XD. Te vas con el Team Umi, excelente. ¡¿Qué yo te lo pongo difícil?! Ahora con tu comentario ya no sé qué final le voy a hacer a esta historia. ¡Mira lo que hiciste Gunter… digo Tenshi! XD. Si no te molesta, ¿podrías responderme algunas preguntas: 1) ¿Eres hetero u homo? 2) ¿Soltera, casada, viuda, en relación, o en la friendzone? 3) ¿Por qué te gusta tanto Umi? 4) ¿Te has visto el anime BanG Dream? 5) ¿Lamidas en la intimidad o tijerazo de un solo? XD. Se pudiese responder te lo agradecería. Se lo hice a Anikamia y me respondió todo. Digo, si puedes. Saludos y mil gracias por seguir mi historia. Éxitos en tu vida._

_._

_._

**Eso es todo de mi parte. Ahora sí… ¡La gran batalla entre Tsubasa Kira y Umi Sonoda está por empezar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las chicas de μ's se encontraban en el Salón del Club esperando los resultados de las clasificatorias. Todas estaban súper nerviosas por saber si sus esfuerzos habrían valido la pena.

\- ¿Aun no están? – preguntó Honoka muy nerviosa.

\- Ya falta poco – dijo Hanayo mirando la computadora.

\- Mis cartas me dicen… - Nozomi trató de hablar, pero fue interrumpida por Honoka.

\- ¡Espera Nozomi-chan! No digas nada por favor – dijo la líder del grupo.

\- H-Honoka no exageres – dijo Nico tratando de asimilar una actitud recta, pero su cuerpo la delataba.

\- Nico-chan, estás temblando-nya – dijo Rin mirando a su Senpai peli negra.

\- N-No es cierto.

\- ¡Ya están los resultados! – gritó Hanayo atrayendo la atención de todas quienes rápidamente llegaron al monitor.

\- El primer grupo que pasó a las finales fue… ¡A-RISE!

\- Eso no era una sorpresa – dijo Honoka.

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- Sí, Tsubasa-chan y A-RISE son increíbles – esto dicho por Honoka molestó de gran manera a Umi.

\- Puede que sea cierto, pero no siempre será así – dijo la peli azul quien se ganó la mirada de extrañeza de Honoka.

\- ¡Chicas! – la voz de Hanayo llamó de nuevo la atención de las demás.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kayo-chin?

\- El segundo grupo que pasa fue… ¡East Heart!

\- Vamos… solo quedan dos lugares.

\- El tercer grupo anunciado fue… mi…

\- ¿Mi…? – repitieron las demás.

\- Midnight Cats.

\- ¡No puede ser!

\- Espera Rin-chan, aún queda un lugar.

\- Como diría la canción de los Caballeros del Zodiaco… ¡a vencer, a vencer, o morir!

\- ¡Señor Milo, ayúdanos! – gritó Rin hincándose.

\- Zeus, te las llevas o te las mando – dijo Nico.

\- ¡Ya está el cuarto lugar!

\- ¡Por favor que sea μ's! ¡Por favor! – rogó Honoka quien casi lloraba.

\- El cuarto grupo que pasó a las finales fue…

\- ¿Fue?

\- Mi…

\- ¿Mi…?

\- …us.

\- ¿…us?

\- μ's.

\- ¿μ's?

\- Veamos – Hanayo revisó mejor la información - μ's, grupo Idol del Instituto Femenino Otonokizaka.

\- ¿Lo… logramos?

\- Sí.

Y dicho esto, se desató una serie de celebraciones dentro del grupo. Lo habían logrado. El primer objetivo de la misión estaba completo.

Luego de festejarlo un rato, Honoka recibió una llamada a su celular.

\- ¿Hola?

\- _¡Honoka!_

\- ¿Tsubasa-chan?

\- _Felicidades, pasamos a la siguiente ronda._

\- ¡Sí! – su grito llamó la atención de todas las demás - ¡ya espero verlas actuar!

\- _Yo también, aunque solo una de nosotras pasará a Love Live._

\- Sí – la mirada de Honoka se volvió algo triste.

\- _¿Honoka?_

\- L-Lo siento, solo me quedé pensando.

\- _Está bien… oye, ¿te parece si nos vemos a la salida?_

\- ¿Eh? – Honoka lo meditó un rato, aunque prácticamente no veía motivos para no ir – está bien.

\- _Bien. Te espero aquí en UTX, ¿te parece bien?_

\- Bien – y dicho esto, colgó la llamada.

\- Honoka / -chan – se escuchó la voz de las demás musas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Era Kira-san?

\- Sí, Tsubasa-chan nos manda felicitaciones por haber pasado.

\- Que bien.

\- Tsubasa-san es increíble.

\- ¡Lo tenemos que celebrar! – exclamó Rin – Vayamos a la cafetería que abrieron para festejar.

\- ¡Me parece buena idea! – apoyó Nozomi.

\- ¿Vienes Honoka-chan? – preguntó Kotori a su mejor amiga.

\- Y-Ya tengo planes.

\- ¿Ya tienes planes? – preguntaron una parte de ellas, aunque a nuestra peli azul no le gustó nada eso.

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Q-Quedamos con Tsubasa-chan de salir hoy.

\- ¿Con Kira-san?

\- S-Sí.

\- Vaya Honoka-chan – dijo la peli morada – no sabía que tú y Kira-san ya se habían hecho muy cercanas.

\- ¡N-Nozomi-chan!

\- Déjala Nozomi – intervino Eli – no le veo nada de malo que Honoka conviva así con Kira-san.

\- Solo no dejes que te robe información-nya.

\- ¿Me robe información?

\- A ver hija de tu chingada madre, deje de estar viendo memes pendeja – dijo Nico tomando de los hombros a su Kouhai peli naranja.

\- A la verga me vale verga perra, hija de tu chingada madre me vale verga perra – dijo Rin agitándose y llevándose a Nico con ella al suelo.

\- ¡S-Suéltame! – dijo Nico tratando de quitarse a Rin.

\- N-Nico-chan – se escuchó de cierta peli roja quien Nico notó como la miraba.

\- R-Rin-chan – la neko girl sintió un aura negra detrás de ella y notó a su mejor amiga quien la miraba de manera muy desaprobatoria.

\- K-Kayo-chin.

\- ¿Me acompañas un rato? – dijeron Maki y Hanayo al mismo tiempo, haciendo temblar a Rin y Nico.

\- No, ni merga.

\- ¿Qué dijeron?

\- ¡Ni verga Maki-chan / Kayo-chin!

\- Vaya, vaya… al parecer Maki-chan y Hanayo-chan son la de los pantalones en la relación – se burló Nozomi.

\- ¿Qué? – las 4 chicas se sonrojaron a más no poder.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Nozomi? – dijo Maki – Y-Ya te dije que no estoy saliendo con esta enana.

\- A-A-Así es – ahora era Nico – y-yo no salgo con este tomate andante.

\- N-Nozomi-chan, Rin-chan y yo no… e-estamos saliendo – trató de excusarse Hanayo.

\- K-Kayo-chin tiene razón… no tenemos ese tipo de relación.

\- La mentira se vuelve verdad cada vez que se aumenta.

\- Ya párale a tus reflexiones Confucio.

\- Bueno – Umi tomó la palabra – Creo que Honoka…

No continuó ya que notó como su mejor amiga ya estaba caminando por los pasillos rumbo a la salida.

\- ¡Espera! – Umi alcanzó a la oji azul.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Umi-chan?

\- ¿Estás segura de que no vas a venir con nosotras?

\- L-Lo siento, pero ya quedamos con Tsubasa-chan de salir.

\- Y-Ya veo – la peli azul apretó su mano en forma de puño, le daba rabia e impotencia saber que Honoka podría comenzar a salir con su, ahora, rival.

\- B-Bueno… - Honoka sintió el ambiente incómodo.

\- ¡Umi-chan! – se escuchó el grito de Rin, Honoka agradeció haber llegado en buen momento.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre Rin?

\- Ya nos vamos, así que Nozomi-chan me mandó a buscarte.

\- E-Está bien.

\- Bueno chicas, nos vemos – dijo Honoka yéndose del lugar.

\- Honoka – susurró Umi viendo a la peli jengibre irse.

\- ¿E-Estás bien Umi-chan?

\- S-Si… no importa Rin, vamos con las demás.

\- Está bien.

Las 8 musas fueron a la misma cafetería a la que habían ido hace varios días. Decidieron celebrar la clasificación a las finales regionales.

-No puedo creer que ya vamos a las finales.

\- Sí, es un gran paso para nosotras.

\- Todo Japón verá lo linda que es Nico – habló la peli negra con algo de arrogancia.

\- Así tu como no – dijo la peli roja ganándose la mirada molesta de la oji carmín.

Pero la que nunca mencionó palabra fue Umi. Ella permaneció callada todo el rato, solo pensaba en la "pelea" que había tenido con Tsubasa hace apenas unos días atrás.

Se notaba que Tsubasa iba con todo y no se daría por vencida hasta quedarse con Honoka. El solo pensamiento de que Honoka fuera de alguien más le daba nauseas a Umi, pero que podía hacer ella, simplemente no podía hacer nada.

\- ¿Umi-chan? – la voz de Kotori la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? – Umi notó, no solo la de Kotori, sino varias miradas - ¿Q-Que ocurre chicas?

\- Eso queremos saber… ¿estás bien?

\- S-Sí.

\- Umi-chan, desde hace unos días te he notado bastante distraída – dijo Nozomi.

\- S-Solo he estado nerviosa por los resultados, ahora solo pensaba en la victoria, no puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado – dio una buena excusa, que de por suerte las demás creyeron.

Todo se calmó hasta que Hanayo sacó un tema que fue como un bombardeo.

\- ¿Saben que se traen Tsubasa-san y Honoka-chan?

\- ¿Kira-san y Honoka-chan?

\- ¿P-Por qué lo dices Hanayo? – se atrevió a preguntar Umi.

\- Puede que estén hablando sobre el concierto conjunto que daremos, pero en mi opinión hay algo más detrás de todo esto.

\- ¿Tú también pensaste en eso Nicocchi?

\- ¿Tú también Nozomi?

\- Al parecer ambas tuvieron la misma idea.

\- Aunque tal vez se trate de algo más.

\- ¿Algo más? – eso le dio mala espina a Umi - ¿D-De que hablas Rin?

\- ¿Qué tal si Honoka-chan está saliendo con Kira-san?

Lo dicho por la peli naranja fue como una bomba. Todas quedaron calladas con esto, pero no veían muy lejos esa posibilidad.

-Es cierto – dijo Umi.

\- ¿Umi-chan? – Kotori no entendió el porqué.

\- ¿Cómo que es cierto? – dijo Eli sorprendida.

\- Kira-san me confesó que está enamorada de Honoka.

De nuevo un gran silencio que nadie esperó.

\- ¡¿Kira-san está enamorada de Honoka?! – exclamaron la mayoría de las musas en dirección de Umi

\- ¡No hagan escandalo! – les reprochó la arquera viendo como algunos de los clientes miraban en torno a ellas.

\- L-Lo sentimos – dijeron las demás disculpándose por el escándalo.

\- Pues sí – siguió Umi – hace varios días, cuando fuimos a UTX a hablar con A-RISE, me quedé a solas con Kira-san y me confesó que estaba enamorada de Honoka, no solo eso, me confesó que el día del concierto que tuvimos con ellas, ese día… - a Umi se le hacía un nudo en la garganta poder seguir hablando – ella… besó a Honoka, cuando estuvieron solas.

\- ¿Qué? – las demás musas no podían creer lo que la peli azul les contaba.

\- Eso explica porque Honoka se ha estado comportando así de raro – dijo la peli roja.

\- ¿Y tú no dices nada? –fue el turno de Kotori de hablar.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿No piensas hacer nada? – la pajarita no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

\- No te entiendo nada Kotori – en serio, la peli azul no entendía lo que su amiga de infancia le decía.

\- Olvídalo – Kotori solo se levantó de su asiento, se disculpó con sus amigas y procedió a salir del lugar.

\- ¡Kotori! – Umi salió en busca de la peli gris, no había ido muy lejos, solo se encontraba en el estacionamiento del lugar.

Umi no entendía el porqué del comportamiento de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kotori?

\- Nada.

\- No mientas – la peli azul la tomó del brazo – te conozco Kotori, ¿Qué fue lo que dije para que te molestaras?

\- ¿Por qué eres así?

\- ¿Cómo que porque soy así?

\- ¡Ya me harté! – exclamó Kotori ya sin poder esconderlo - ¡¿es en serio Umi-chan?! Kira-san se enamora de Honoka-chan y ¿estás dispuesta a dejarla ir así?

\- K-Kotori…

\- Me decepcionas Umi-chan – soltó Kotori ya no pudiendo aguantar más las lágrimas – Honoka-chan en serio te ama… ¿sabes cómo fue contárselo a sus padres de que estaba enamorada de ti?

\- L-Los padres de Honoka…

\- Sí, ellos saben que Honoka-chan está enamorada de ti. Y no lo estoy inventando, te lo digo porque yo estuve con Honoka-chan cuando se los dijo.

\- … - Umi se quedó simplemente sin palabras.

\- No hubo mayores problemas con eso, de hecho, sus padres lo aceptaron sin mayor problema. ¿Sabes por qué? Por qué Honoka-chan no tuvo miedo de quien era, ella fue directa a enfrentar a sus padres y obtuvo su recompensa.

-…- Umi seguía sin hablar, solo escuchaba lo que la joven Minami decía.

\- Ellos te conocen desde pequeña Umi-chan. Se alegraron que fueras tú, aunque dijeron que no les habría molestado que incluso fuese yo, pero les aclaré que yo soy hetero. Ellos te adoran e incluso les encantarías como nuera.

\- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas hasta ahora? – dijo la peli azul en un tono bajo para luego aumentarlo repentinamente - ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

\- Te lo iba a decir cuando Honoka-chan y tú ya fueran pareja y quisieras ir a decirles a los padres de Honoka-chan que tú y ella salían.

\- Y-Yo…

\- Pero dime, ¿de qué servía cuando cruelmente rechazaste a Honoka-chan solo por vergüenza a que dirán los demás?

\- T-Tu no lo entenderías…

\- ¡Deja de decir esa mierda Umi Sonoda! – exclamó Kotori muy furiosa, algo que Umi nunca había visto en ella – deja de dar excusas patéticas que ni al caso vienen. Si tu decisión final es quedarte más con el linaje de tu familia, lo comprendo. Pero deja de hacer sufrir a Honoka-chan… ella ya está conociendo a alguien que incluso llegó a pensar que la hará muy feliz.

\- … -

\- Kira-san tuvo el valor para decirle a Honoka-chan que la amaba, ¿sabes por qué? Porque ella si tiene los ovarios bien puestos para hablar de su preferencia.

\- P-Pero…

\- ¡Nada de peros! No estás haciendo esto inconscientemente, estás hiriendo a Honoka por voluntad propia y ni siquiera te das el derecho de decidir lo que quieres. No te entiendo Umi-chan, no quieres estar con Honoka, pero no quieres que ella esté con nadie más.

\- P-Pero… mis padres…

\- Te lo hemos dicho miles de veces… habla con ellos, no creo que te den una reprimenda grande solo porque te gusten las chicas. No tienes la suficiente confianza para enfrentar tus miedos. Lo lograste eliminando tu pánico escénico, porque te propusiste a hacerlo.

\- … - Umi solo cayó de rodillas mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ambarinos ojos.

\- Solo te lo advertiré Umi-chan – dijo Kotori dándole la espalda para irse – como diría Sam la albina, decídete, o el legado de tu familia u Honoka-chan. Pero si sigues haciéndola sufrir… lo juro Umi Sonoda… que lo vas a pagar muy caro.

Y dicho esto, la peli gris se alejó del lugar dejando a una Umi totalmente derrotada en el piso quien no paraba de llorar. Kotori tenía razón.

Salió de ese lugar, solo quería llegar a casa y comenzar a pensar en que haría.

Si decidía su legado, posiblemente perdería a sus mejores amigas para siempre. Y si elegía el amor, lo más probable es que perdería sus padres.

Cuando iba llegando a la calle que iba para su casa, pasó enfrente de la tienda de Honoka, Homura. Queriendo sacar el mal sabor de boca que había pasado, decidió comprar unos manjuus para el camino de regreso a casa.

En lo que iba entrando, no miró a nadie en el mostrador. Cuando iba a llamar, escuchó las voces de los padres de Honoka, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue que también escuchó las voces de sus padres.

¿Qué hacían sus padres ahí?

No cabe decir que los padres de Honoka y Umi eran grandes amigos desde pequeños, por lo que fue grata la sorpresa de que ambas hijas fueran mejores amigas también.

\- ¿Es cierto entonces Kii-chan? – se escuchó la voz de la madre de Umi.

Umi decidió pararse detrás de la puerta para escuchar la conversación de los señores, sabía que eso estaba mal, pero la curiosidad le ganó está vez a su sentido de la discreción.

\- ¡Te lo digo en serio Sora-chan! – dijo la madre de Honoka – Kotori-chan y Honoka me dijeron lo mismo.

\- Entonces, ¿Honoka-chan está enamorada de Umi? – dijo la Sonoda mayor.

Esto cayó como un balde de agua directa del polo norte sobre Umi. Esto se veía mal para ella, ahora sus padres por culpa de Kotori y Honoka sabían que está última estaba enamorada de ella.

Trató de irse del lugar, pero como algo que no se esperaba pasó.

\- ¡Increíble! – escuchó la exclamación de su madre - ¡solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Honoka-chan cayera por Umi!

\- ¿Verdad que sí? Solo falta esperar cuando Umi-chan se confiesa a ella.

\- Ya sabes cómo es Umi, a ella le da algo de vergüenza estos temas, pero no la culpo, se educó en un ambiente así, pero nunca le dije que no importaba lo que ella decidiera, la apoyaríamos, ¿no es así? – dijo la peli azul mayor dirigiéndose a su esposo.

\- Así es – dijo un hombre de cabello negro y aspecto fuerte – Sora y yo apoyamos cualquier decisión que Umi tome.

\- Lo mismo pasamos con Honoka – contó la mayor de los Kousaka – ella pensó que la rechazaríamos por gustarle las mujeres, pero créanme, recibimos una educación para apoyar a cualquier persona con su preferencia.

\- Tuvimos suerte de ser así Kii-chan – dijo la señora Sonoda – normalmente miran a las familias tradicionales con que nunca te van a aceptar una relación así, pero nosotras nunca fuimos así.

\- Éramos la diferencia – bromeó Kisara Kousaka, madre de Honoka y Yukiho.

\- Que tiempos ¿no?

\- Por cierto, Taisuke-kun – dijo la Kousaka dirigiéndose al esposo de su mejor amiga - ¿han hablado con Umi-chan sobre si Honoka le ha dicho algo?

\- Lamentablemente no hemos tenido tiempo, hemos tenido muchísimos estudiantes así que no hemos encontrado tiempo para hablar con Umi.

\- Ya veo.

En ese momento, ambas familias escucharon varios jadeos, parecidos como cuando alguien quiere evitar llorar, los cuales se escuchaban detrás de la puerta que conectaba la sala con la tienda.

Tanto Kisara como Sora se dirigieron para ver y solo se encontraron con una escena que ninguna se imaginó a ver. Umi Sonoda se encontraba en el piso, de rodillas, cubriendo con sus manos su rostro mientras lloraba, aunque se veía que quería evitar su llanto, inútilmente.

\- ¡Hija! – la mayor de las Sonoda se dirigió con su hija.

\- Umi-chan, ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la madre de Honoka.

Umi no daba respuesta, solo seguía llorando, cosa que ambas mujeres no entendían.

-Soy una idiota – fue lo único que logró decir.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- ¡Por qué lo soy mamá! – la joven Sonoda no dejaba de llorar.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que Umi dejó su llanto a un lado. Incluso su padre quedó impactado por esa escena, Umi ya no era aquella niña que lloraba cuando entrenaba, ahora era una señorita hecha y derecha y de carácter fuerte.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurrió hija? – preguntó la mayor de los Sonoda a su hija.

\- … - Umi solo mantenía la mirada baja.

\- ¿Pasó algo con Honoka?

\- … - la peli azul no respondió, solo asintió la cabeza.

\- ¿Q-Que pasó con mi hija?

\- Y-Yo… - Umi tenía un gran nudo en la garganta – l-la…

\- Por favor habla Umi.

\- L-L-La… - con todo el esfuerzo del mundo habló - … rechacé.

\- ¿Qué? – el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, mientras que Umi volvía a llorar de solo recordar lo que hizo.

\- ¿C-Cuando fue eso? – preguntó Kisara en completo shock.

\- H-Hace ya 1 mes.

\- P-Pero… - los Sonoda y los Kousaka no comprendían lo que la chica dijo.

\- H-Hice algo estúpido, lo hice porque tenía miedo.

\- ¿Miedo?

\- A lo que ustedes dijeran – dijo la peli azul – tenía tanto miedo de lo que me dijeran que no quise decirles nada.

\- P-Pero… ¿por qué?

\- Por obvias razones madre – Umi se sentía un poco irritada – somos una familia tradicional, además miré el árbol genealógico de nuestra familia y nunca han existido parejas del mismo sexo. Así que supuse que nunca había existido parejas homosexuales en el clan Sonoda.

\- ¿E-El árbol genealógico?

\- Sí… el otro día lo vi y no quise preguntarles ya que pensé que nunca podrían quitarse el incómodo momento. Además, pensé que estar con Honoka… como pareja… podría ser mal visto por los demás.

\- Pero como cambiaste…

\- Kotori me dio valor de hablar con ustedes, creo que fue más como una amenaza. Pero me decidí, pero no sabía que ustedes me apoyaban desde el principio.

\- Umi – sus padres solo se atinaron a abrazarla mientras que esta no aguantó más y soltó todo en un llanto algo fuerte. No podía creer lo tonta que había sido todo este tiempo, siempre pudo haber contado con sus progenitores y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Los Kousaka solo miraban la escena algo conmovidos, conocían a Umi desde que estaba en el vientre de Sora Sonoda, pero nunca creyeron que su inseguridad llegaría a ese punto.

Pero solo había un punto que nadie se había hecho. ¿Qué pasó con Honoka?

Pero como si el destino esperara eso, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la tienda abrirse. Los 5 se dirigieron a ver quién era y vieron a la persona que hace poco fue el centro de su conversación.

-No vuelvo a comer chile – se escuchó la voz de Honoka quien se veía un poco pálida.

\- Hija – Honoka escuchó la voz de su progenitora.

\- H-Hola mamá.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? Te ves algo pálida.

\- S-Solo recuérdame no volver a comer chile.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Honoka – la nombrada escuchó una voz proveniente del interior de la tienda y miró quien era.

\- ¿U-Umi-chan?

\- Honoka… - la peli azul miró a sus padres y a los de su mejor amiga – tenemos que hablar.

\- Y-Yo también quería hablarte de algo.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Umi no creyó que Honoka le fuese a decir algo, pensó en varias posibilidades de lo que le podría decir. Podría ser que Honoka le dijera que quería intentarlo de nuevo, y está vez lo pediría enfrente de sus padres, cosa que Umi sabía que Honoka era capaz de hacer. Con solo pensar en esto, olvidó las demás posibilidades.

\- Sí – la vio sonrojarse un poco – de hecho, con mis padres aquí presentes me gustaría saber también que opinan.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – Honoka no sabía que los padres de su mejor amiga se encontraban ahí ya que, los padres de Umi se hallaban al otro lado de la puerta, por lo que la musa pensó que solo estaban sus progenitores y Umi.

\- Bueno, dímelo tu primero.

\- Insisto, tu primero.

\- Está bien – Honoka inhaló un poco de aire y alcanzó a decir – Tsubasa-chan me pidió que fuese su novia y no supe que decir.

\- … - la garganta de Umi mató la confesión que le iba a dar a Honoka, todo estaba perdido, al menos así lo veía ella.

Los padres de Honoka miraron con algo de extrañez a su hija, no creían que Honoka tuviese a alguien que no fuese una de sus amigas. Los señores Sonoda no hallaban cabida a lo que escuchaban de la mejor amiga de su hija.

-Y… ¿Qué respondiste? – Kisara fue la única en hablar.

\- Le dije que lo pensaría – dijo Honoka un poco apenada – pero no sé qué hacer.

\- … - Umi solo mantenía la mirada baja.

\- B-Bueno… si me disculpan estaré en mi cuarto – y dicho esto, Honoka se fue.

\- Umi-chan – la madre de Honoka se dirigió a la peli azul quien solo seguía mirando al suelo.

\- Umi – los padres de la mencionada salieron a ver qué le pasaba.

\- Q-Quiero irme a casa.

\- E-Está bien – dijo su madre quien luego se despidió de su mejor amiga y se fue con su familia a su casa.

En el camino nadie dijo nada. Sora notaba como su hija estaba más triste que los mexicanos luego de la eliminación contra Holanda en Brasil 2014.

Al llegar, la familia Sonoda fue directamente a la sala para poder hablar.

-Dime hija – dijo la matriarca de la familia - ¿Viste el árbol genealógico?

\- … - Umi solo asintió.

\- ¿Pensaste que solo porque no había existido relaciones entre miembros del mismo sexo es que no aceptábamos eso?

\- … - Umi volvió a asentir.

\- Umi – dijo suavemente la mujer – pudiste haberlo hablado con nosotros.

\- Lo sé.

\- Nunca te contamos esto – dijo Sora – pero Kii-chan y yo también fuimos a Otonokizaka, ahí eran puras mujeres que había. Muchas de nuestras compañeras eran homosexuales, la mayoría de la escuela era así, de hecho, Kii-chan y yo éramos de las pocas mujeres heterosexuales.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, de hecho, ahora que está tu padre aquí, quiero revelarles un secreto.

\- ¿Cuál secreto? – preguntaron ambos.

\- Cuando íbamos en primer año de preparatoria, varias chicas se me declararon. Y para no rechazarlas tan bruscamente, Kii-chan y yo nos hicimos pasar por pareja durante unos meses. De hecho, tuvimos que besarnos varias veces en frente de las demás.

\- … - esto dejó en completo shock a Taisuke Sonoda y a Umi, ya que no conocían eso de su madre / esposa.

\- ¿Tanta impresión les causó?

\- ¿En serio Kisara-san y tú…? – Umi estaba más roja que la bandera de la Unión Soviética.

\- N-No sabía eso Sora – dijo el padre de Umi en el mismo estado que su hija.

\- ¿Y saben que fue lo más gracioso? – ambos Sonoda negaron con la cabeza – Que Kii-chan besa tan rico.

\- … - ahora si se les cayó la boca a padre e hija.

\- E-Estás loca mamá.

\- Sora, me vas a provocar un infarto.

\- Vamos, no es tan grave – dijo la peli azul mayor – aunque tengo que admitir que de vez en cuando Kii-chan y yo nos damos nuestros besos cuando ustedes no están.

\- … - esto fue demasiado para Taisuke quien solo se desmayó, mientras Umi solo permanecía de pie viendo a su progenitora. Ya no vería con los mismos ojos a su madre.

\- Umi – llamó Sora – si quieres estar con Honoka-chan, hazlo.

\- P-Pero ella ya tiene a alguien más… - dijo Umi con ganas de llorar.

\- Ella dijo que pensaría en su respuesta. ¿Sabes por qué? – Umi negó con la cabeza – porque ella no está segura de aceptar los sentimientos de esa chica, porque sigue sintiendo algo por ti.

\- ¿E-Eso crees mamá?

\- Sí – dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo – conozco a Honoka-chan desde que era bebé. Siempre te ha tenido ese cariño especial, aunque Kotori-chan también ha estado ahí, Honoka-chan siempre te ha querido y haría todo con tal de verte feliz.

\- … -

\- Hija, lucha por lo que quieres. Si quieres estar con Honoka-chan en una relación sentimental, no te lo voy a negar. Pero no te dejes vencer por el miedo, tu domina ese miedo y verás que conseguirás lo que quieres.

\- Mamá – los ojos de Umi se llenaron de lágrimas y solo atinó a abrazar a su madre – Muchas gracias mamá.

\- De nada – luego de un rato de estar abrazadas, se separaron – duerme hija, por mientras yo llevaré a tu padre a la recamara – dijo mientras veía como su esposo seguía desmayado.

\- Pobre papá.

\- Siempre ha sido tan vergonzoso, creo que eso lo heredaste tú.

\- … - Umi solo volteo la mirada bastante avergonzada.

\- ¿Lo ves? – dijo Sora con tono orgulloso – pero eso te hace pura, así como Kotori-chan. Kyo-chan hizo una hija tan linda y pura.

\- Tal vez tengas razón – dijo Umi desviando un poco la mirada.

Umi sabía que Kotori ya no era tan "pura" que digamos. Digan ustedes que tan pura es Kotori Minami.

Retomando, Umi se dirigió a su habitación. Estaba muy aliviada, sentía como que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima. Sus padres aceptaban su preferencia, estaban a favor de que Honoka fuese su amante.

Pero ahora el problema era que Tsubasa ya le había propuesto a Honoka ser su pareja, y aunque su mejor amiga no había respondido, estaba segura que tendría que mejorar bastante para recuperar terreno perdido.

Se metió a la cama y se puso a fantasear como sería la vida con Honoka como su pareja. Ahora que tenía la aceptación de sus padres, ahora podía imaginar cosas más realistas. Pero como siempre la picardía entra en escena, a Umi se le vino a la mente la imagen de Honoka desnuda llamándola mientras estaba en una cama.

Como la vez del baño, llevó su mano derecha a uno de sus pechos y la izquierda a su intimidad y comenzó aquel acto. Mordía su labio inferior para evitar sacar algún gemido sonoro. Aunque aquel acto era muy vergonzoso, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

.

Al día siguiente…

.

Umi se levantó con mucha emoción ese día. Al hecho de salir temprano y buscar a Honoka para salir, pero decidió no hacerlo y solo ir a Otonokizaka.

A partir de ahora, era una nueva Umi. Umi Sonoda se había renovado e iría con todo para ganarse de nuevo a Honoka.

\- ¡Tsubasa Kira! – se dijo para sí misma - ¡ahora si no perderé contra ti!

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Umi va con todo, y está vez va en serio. No tengo tanto que decir, solo espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y gracias por leerlo._

_Por cierto, si quieren que haga un fic de alguna pareja de Love Live, me lo pueden hacer saber en los reviews. Trataré de complacerlos XD. Eso sonó muy raro._

_Sin más, este ninja se va._

_Bye._


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Nos destruirán a todos! Mentira, no en serio, no sé porque inicié esto así.**

**Chicos, quiero decir que este es el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Y también tendrá especiales, así como las series de anime. Tal vez me enfoque en otras parejas para eso.**

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

.

_**Maclowd. **__Se me salió algo mexicano, pero soy hondureño amigo, solo que miré que casi todo México estuvo enojado por ese penal. Y si era penal amigo, acéptenlo. Lo de Rin y Nico se me vino por un vídeo de que miré con esa frase. Umi es de esos millones de personas que no dicen nada por temor a que dirán, eso es seguro. Tendrás lo que pediste de la cita de Tsubasa y Honoka, así que ya te spoilee en eso. Y no te preocupes, Kotori tendrá su capítulo, o parte de él, y no me haré responsable de tanta rikura y erecciones. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Me alegro que te haya gustado, Umi ya tiene todo a su favor para ir por Honoka, solo debe jugársela bien. Es como, Tsubasa saca al Dragón ojos azules y Umi saca a Exodia. Mil gracias por ser tan sincera conmigo, normalmente muchas personas no responden eso por pensar en qué dirán los demás. Amiga, con todo el respeto del mundo, ¿Qué le pasa a tu novia? ¿Solo con juguetes? ¿en serio? ¿Eres la dominante o la pasiva? Si yo fuera, en mi caso que soy hombre, dominante, yo le haría tijerazo XD. A los 13 años es una edad en el que creen que solo es una enfermedad o algo que se te pasará. ¿Te divertiste con tus ex? ¡Indecente! Como diría Umi. Y sí, entendí la referencia. De hecho, para que estemos a mano, te contaré esto. Gracias a mi tío, que en paz descanse, siempre acepté las preferencias sexuales de las personas. Él era gay, por lo que nunca me molestó sus gustos. Lastimosamente, él murió cuando yo tenía 14 años y siempre fue un padre para mí, pero siempre seguí el ejemplo de él. Hace un año le ayudé a una amiga, que era lesbiana, a aceptarse. Lastimosamente, no he vuelto a saber de ella ya que mi celular estaba roto en ese entonces y nunca le pude pedir su número. Pero estoy alegre ya que ella se aceptó. En mi familia, hay un poco de sensación homofóbica. Mi padre es bastante homofóbico, mi madre no lo es, pero debes en cuando se le suelta un comentario feo. Mi hermano no es homofóbico, de hecho, él apoya las relaciones yuri. Mi prima también es de mente abierta, de hecho, ella sospecha que es bisexual. Y te contaré, a mí me gustan las mujeres, pero yo soy de mente abierta. Puedo tener 20 años, no sé cuántos años tienen tú y tu novia, quiesiera saber, como decía, tendré 20 años, pero sé que las personas merecen ser tratadas como gente normal. ¡Saludos y mil gracias por leerme! Éxitos en tu relación y bendición de Athena sobre tú y tu novia. Gracias, Nao-chan._

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Todos tenemos secretos, pero creo que el de la madre de Umi y la de Honoka es algo muy grande. Umi ya aprendió la lección, ahora que tiene el apoyo de sus padres, no habrá quien la pare. Lo del review de "La luz al final del túnel", eso lo responderé es esa historia._

_._

_**Sam la albina. **__No recordaba eso, pero tienes razón, solo Honoka y Umi habían tenido POV. Creo que cometí un garrafal error, aunque Umi haya salido del closet y el titulo según tú, da spoiler, no quiere decir que prácticamente solo se quedará con Umi. Tal vez obtengas tu recompensa… con Tsubasa. Con Nico y Maki no lo sé. Tienes razón que solo pasó 1 mes y que Umi ya no tiene cadenas para tomar a Honoka, pero no creo que Honky la acepte del todo, puede quererla, pero ella también se quiere. Solo te diré esto, no todo está perdido. Ten fe. Por cierto, comencé a leer tu fic y me está gustando._

_¡Nunca haría eso! En ningún momento planeé que Tsubasa y Umi jugaran sucio, ellas tienen honor y saben cómo manejar la presión, pero te lo juro, será una pelea limpia… ¿o no? XD. Solo lee y te enterarás._

_._

_**Tenshi Everdeen. **__¡Amiga, actualiza! Yo también tengo los School Idol Diary como reliquias y los leo, diario. Repito, soy hondureño y normalmente hablamos más o menos así, pero créeme, yo saqué esa escena de un vídeo de Chucky. Lo del trastorno Sammy, lo hago más porque son muy nerviosas y normalmente uno tartamudea, así como yo. Kotori es mi ídolo, le gritó a Umi las cosas y ella se dio cuenta de ello, no hay que hacer enojar a Kotori, o irá con su novio a… "descargar su ira" XD. Yo dije que no iba a hacer la típica trama en el que hablaba con sus padres y todo bien, está vez los padres lo aceptaban desde el principio. Tuvo todo para tener a Honoka a su lado, y lo desaprovechó. La madre de Umi resultó ser una persona muy traviesa… tienes razón, en el diario de Umi ella se emociona cuando habla de la madre de Honoka, entonces se me vino a la mente hacer esto. Aun no sé si Honoka quedará con Tsubasa o con Umi, aunque tienes un buen punto, Umi conoce más a Honoka. Aunque puedes conocer mucho a la persona, pero eso no significa que te seguirá queriendo. ¡No pienses que no pasará nada bueno! Habrá que esperar._

_Este es el nuevo chismografo 2019, última versión para hablar con los autores. Lo hago más para conocerlos, no pienses mal, solo me interesa saber que viven los autores. Y para que quedemos a mano, yo también te responderé a las mismas preguntas que yo te hice: __**1) **__Estamos casi iguales en eso, tengo un lado hetero que es el más fuerte, pero también tengo mi lado homo. Yo diría que estoy en un 70-30. __**2)**__ Soltero y sin compromiso, no quiero tener una relación ahora, solo quiero a mi waifu, que esté conmigo… ya me deprimí. __**3) **__Umi es mi favorita junto a Honoka. Ambas tienen un no sé qué, que te atraen y te hacen quererlas. Aunque odie que, en Japón, en una encuesta que hicieron, ambas son las menos populares del grupo siendo Honoka la última. __**4) **__Miré las 2 temporadas y el ova tan zukulento de la primera temporada de BanG Dream, tienes razón, la animación de la segunda fue horrible, pero aun así lo miré. La tercera temporada viene en enero 2020 y ahora en octubre un Film Live. No me gusta juntar mucho a Arisa con Kasumi, yo prefiero el KasumixSaya. Aunque también tengo un fic de BanG Dream en mis historias. Yo tengo todas mis parejas favoritas: Kasumi x Saya, Tae x Rei, Rimi x Arisa, Ran x Moca, Tsugumi x Sayo, Himari x Tomoe, Ako x Rinko, Yukina x Lisa, Hina x Aya, Chisato x Kaoru, Eve x Maya, Kokoro x Hagumi y Kanon x Misaki. __**5) **__¿Ambas? Prefiero de un solo el tijerazo, las lamidas nunca me llamaron la atención XD… estoy enfermo amiga._

_Y eso sería todo, mil gracias por leerme. ¡Dile a Anikamia que actualice de una vez o me voy encabronar! Y también mándale saludos de mi parte ;p_

_._

_**Glorg. **__Tsubasa y Umi se darán en la madre como tienes idea, amigo. Nunca hagan enojar a Kotori o se desquitará con su novio… y no de la forma violenta, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Mil gracias por leerme y seguirme… ¡Si era penal, acéptenlo!_

_._

_._

**¡Qué largo fueron estos reviews! Pero ahora sí… vamos con el capítulo, el cual será algo corto.**

.

.

.

.

La noche anterior, Honoka se encontraba en su cuarto acostada en la cama mirando al techo. Aun pasaba por la mente la confesión de Tsubasa hace unas horas.

Realmente… ¿hizo bien al pedirle tiempo para pensarlo?

Que opción tenía… Umi la había rechazado tajantemente.

¿Qué le impedía ir con Tsubasa e iniciar de nuevo?

¿Aun… amaba a Umi?

Honoka no quiso pensar más en eso y se durmió… solo para soñar lo sucedido en la tarde cuando salió de Otonokizaka.

.

_Sueño de Honoka (Flashback)_

_._

_Honoka iba corriendo a UTX donde habían quedado de verse con Tsubasa. Al llegar, miraba como muchas personas estaban en las afueras del enorme edificio. A-RISE realmente era popular._

_\- ¿D-Donde estará Tsubasa-chan? – se preguntó para sí misma._

_\- Honoka – escuchó una voz detrás de ella que la sobresaltó._

_\- ¡Tsu…! – la chica le tapó la boca y se la llevó lejos del lugar._

_\- ¿Te sorprendí?_

_\- B-Bastante… pero te reconocí al instante – le dijo Honoka a Tsubasa, quien venía vestida con un traje blanco y un gran sombrero del mismo color y con gafas con bigote y una gran nariz._

_\- Y-Yo no fue tan llamativo mi disfraz._

_\- Bueno…_

_\- Olvídalo. Deberíamos ir a celebrar nuestro pase a las finales._

_\- Sí. Pero… ¿A dónde iremos?_

_\- Aguántame las carnes Honoka… es una sorpresa._

_\- ¿Está bien?_

_Ambas chicas se dirigieron a un restaurante de esos que son algo lujosos. Cabe decir que Tsubasa aun iba con el disfraz._

_\- ¿Por qué no te quitas el disfraz?_

_\- Si me lo quito, los fans se volverán locos y no nos dejarán en paz._

_\- L-Lo entiendo._

_Las líderes siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, aunque se veía muy lujoso._

_\- ¿Q-Que es esto Tsubasa-chan? – preguntó Honoka._

_\- Es un restaurante familiar._

_\- ¿Tuvimos que haber venido con nuestras familias?_

_\- No, quise decir que este lugar pertenece a mi familia._

_\- ¡Espera! – Honoka hizo la seña del tiempo fuera - ¿De tu familia?_

_\- Sí, trabajo aquí después de la escuela y las prácticas de A-RISE._

_\- P-Pero si es de tu familia… no se supone, ¿Qué están peleados?_

_\- Solos con mis padres – dijo Tsubasa – pero eso no significa que mis otros familiares me odien._

_\- ¿Así?_

_\- Este restaurante es de uno de mis primos – dijo la castaña – tenemos la misma edad, pero él se encargó de administrarlo. Le conté mi situación y me dio trabajo como gerente, debido a que el otro gerente tuvo que retirarse._

_\- L-Lo comprendo._

_\- Creo que él no está – dijo la líder de A-RISE revisando su celular – al parecer su novia se sentía mal y fue donde ella._

_\- Vaya._

_\- Pero vamos… entremos._

_\- Está bien._

_Honoka y Tsubasa ingresaron al lugar, se veía bastante lujoso y bastante caro. Podía ser pequeño y algo extraño, pero el ambiente era muy agradable._

_-Bienvenidas – dijo un señor de saco negro - ¡Oh! Tsubasa-san, pero usted entra hasta más tarde._

_\- Lo sé Alfred – dijo Tsubasa – está vez vengo a comer con una amiga, Yuu-kun ya está enterado._

_\- Si usted lo dice, pasen por aquí – el hombre de traje las llevó a una de las mesas que tenía una linda vista hacia Akihabara – les traeré enseguida los menús._

_\- Bien._

_\- Es increíble que te traten con tanto respeto – dijo Honoka un poco asombrada._

_\- Lo es – dijo Tsubasa – imagínate ser la prima del dueño del lugar._

_\- Debe ser algo genial._

_\- No tanto – suspiró la chica – te tratan bastante bien, pero imagínate cuando una es la que trabaja._

_\- No lo veo tan mal._

_\- Olvídalo - dijo la castaña – por ahora, debemos disfrutar que ambas pasamos a la siguiente ronda._

_\- Claro._

_Ambas chicas se pusieron a hablar de trivialidades, el mozo llegó con los menús, ordenaron, comieron como reinas y cuando iban a pagar…_

_\- ¡Espera! – le dijo Tsubasa a la musa – no pagues._

_\- P-Pero sería muy descortés de mi parte no pagar nada._

_\- No te preocupes, no me cobran la comida que consumo. Yuu-kun les ha dejado en claro a todos los empleados que no me deben cobrar._

_\- Tu primo debe ser alguien genial._

_\- Sí – dijo Tsubasa – pero no tan genial como tú._

_\- ¿Eh? – la cara de Honoka comenzó a tornarse roja – Q-Que cosas dices._

_\- Lo digo en serio – la castaña tomó las manos de su amada – tu sabes que me gustas Honoka, y no me rendiré hasta obtener tu amor. Y sé que es repentino, pero…_

_\- ¿Q-Que? – Honoka quedó helada cuando Tsubasa besó su mano y acto seguido se arrodilló frente a ella, de suerte la mesa estaba un poco alejada así que nadie las miraba, pero aun así estaba sumamente avergonzada._

_\- Honoka Kousaka – dijo la castaña – Quiero que salgas conmigo._

_\- ¿Eh? – Honoka tardó 3 segundos en procesar lo dicho por Tsubasa - ¡¿EEEEHH?!_

_\- ¡No grites! – la castaña le tapó la boca – nos van a escuchar._

_\- Lo siento._

_\- Entiendo que te hayas sorprendido, creo que me he adelantado a todo._

_\- N-No es tu culpa – dijo Honoka ya con aires de nerviosismo – d-después de todo, es la primera vez que se me declaran._

_\- Ahora que lo pienso – dijo Tsubasa – tú fuiste la que se declaró y fue rechazada. Es cierto, es la primera vez que se te declaran._

_\- S-Sí._

_\- No te preocupes – habló la castaña – no necesitas contestarme ahora, solo piénsalo y cuando te sientas completamente segura, me lo dices._

_\- E-Está bien – en eso el estómago de Honoka soltó un fuerte gruñido – m-mi estómago._

_\- ¿Q-Que te pasa Honoka?_

_\- ¿Dónde está el baño?_

_\- De tu trasero a la derecha._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Al fondo a la derecha._

_\- Gracias – y acto seguido la oji azul salió corriendo al baño que le ganaría en velocidad a Flash._

_\- ¿Q-Que le habrá ocurrido? – Tsubasa se preocupó por su amada y fue rumbo al baño a ver que le pasaba._

_\- … - todo era silencio en aquel lugar._

_\- ¿Honoka? – Tsubasa dijo con suavidad, pero no recibió respuesta._

_\- … - _

_\- ¿Hono…?_

_\- ¡AAAhhh! – el grito asustó a Tsubasa y se lanzó al suelo - ¡No vuelvo a comer chile!_

_\- ¿Honoka?_

_\- ¡Sal de mi cuerpo maldito demonio! – gritaba la oji azul - ¡sal espíritu chocarrero!_

_\- … - Tsubasa solo miraba con incredulidad a su amada._

_Luego de unos minutos, Honoka salió del baño con el cuerpo todo blanco, al parecer fue mucho el… "esfuerzo"._

_\- ¿Estás bien?_

_\- Más o menos._

_\- Te advertí que no pidieras enchiladas con jamón endiablado, eso es dinamita nena._

_\- P-Pensé que podría soportarlo._

_\- Bueno – Tsubasa se sonrojó un poco – tómate tu tiempo para responder mi propuesta de noviazgo._

_\- … - Honoka no recordaba ese detalle y su cabeza se puso más roja que el cabello de Maki._

_Ambas salieron del lugar, aunque Tsubasa iba a entrar a trabajar más tarde, acompañó a la peli jengibre a la entrada._

_\- ¿Te quedarás a trabajar?_

_\- Sí – dijo la oji verde – dentro de media hora entro._

_\- Bien._

_\- Antes de que te vayas Honoka… acércate._

_\- ¿Por qué?_

_\- Tienes una pestaña en el ojo._

_\- ¿Dónde?_

_\- Ven – Tsubasa le indicó que se acercara._

_\- T-Tsu… - no terminó la frase ya que Tsubasa aprovechó para darle un beso, fue rápido, pero incluso Honoka correspondió un poco._

_Cuando se separaron, Honoka tenía la cara extremadamente roja, lo contrario a Tsubasa, quien parecía muy feliz por la situación._

_-Nos vemos Honoka – dijo la oji verde entrando al lugar._

_\- N-Nos vemos – Honoka pudo articular la frase a duras penas._

_La musa volvió a su casa, aunque aún seguía con los gruñidos de estómago por haber engerido mucho chile. _

_Honestamente los Kousaka necesitarían llamar al plomero._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

Honoka despertó solo para ver que había soñado con la salida que tuvo con Tsubasa.

Incluso se le vino de repente a la mente el beso que le dio de despedida.

¿Por qué correspondió el beso?

Será que… ¿se estaba enamorando de Tsubasa?

-No puede ser – dijo la oji azul – se supone que solo me gusta Umi-chan.

Honoka lo pensó más detenidamente, aunque eso fue interrumpido cuando Yukiho le vino a avisar de que la comida estaba lista y debía alistarse para ir a la escuela.

Comió, se vistió, alistó sus cosas y salió disparada rumbo a Otonokizaka.

En el camino dejó de pensar en lo ocurrido con Tsubasa y solo se concentró en la presentación que μ's y A-RISE tendría pronto, todo organizado por sus respectivas líderes.

Llegando a su aula, no notó a Umi y a Kotori. Le extrañó ya que normalmente ellas estaban antes que ella llegara.

\- ¿Dónde estarán? – se preguntó para sí misma.

\- Buenos días – se escuchaban las voces de las compañeras y algunas amigas de Honoka, además de su grupo.

Antes de que tocaran la campana, una chica de cabellera azul marino y otra chica de cabello peli gris ingresaron.

\- ¿H-Honoka-chan?

\- ¿Eh? – Honoka reaccionó al llamado de la chica que conocía muy bien - ¿Kotori-chan?

\- Honoka.

\- Umi-chan.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Honoka-chan?

\- Eso debería preguntarles a ustedes – dijo Honoka – es raro que vengan tarde.

\- Pues… - Umi miró a Kotori con una mirada de cómplice, algo que Honoka no comprendió.

\- E-Es un secreto Honoka-chan.

\- Vamos – la musa hizo un puchero – dijimos que entre nosotras no iba a haber secretos.

\- ¿En qué momento hicimos esa promesa?

\- Pues… - Honoka había sido descubierta.

En eso sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio del día escolar.

Honoka no notó nada raro en sus amigas, es más, creyó que sería otro día más.

Cuando equivocada estaba.

La oji azul notaba como su amiga oji ámbar se encontraba muy apegada a ella. Umi no se le separó durante el receso.

\- ¡Vamos Honoka! Di aaaahh – dijo Umi dándole de comer a su mejor amiga.

\- … - Honoka no dijo nada y solo recibió el pedazo de comida degustándolo con mucho aprecio.

\- Que lindas se ven – dijo Kotori, quien no parecía la misma del día anterior.

Muchos dirán… ¿Qué pasó con Kotori y Umi? ¿Por qué después de ayer que casi se matan hoy estaban hablando de lo más normal?

Todo pasó esa misma mañana…

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Se veía a una chica de cabellera azul marino dirigirse hacia Otonokizaka. Por alguna razón, iba con una actitud alegre y se veía en la forma en que saludaba a los demás._

_Todo fue hasta que se encontró con alguien a quien le debía una buena disculpa._

_\- ¡Kotori!_

_\- … - la mencionada no miró a la dueña de la voz._

_\- Kotori, por favor veme._

_\- ¿Qué pasó Umi-chan? – dijo la pajarita con tono frio._

_\- Eh… - la peli azul pensó un poco en su respuesta – Q-Quería disculparme por lo de ayer, sé que no soy el tipo de chica que merece estar con Honoka…_

_\- Basta – la interrumpió – no me vengas con eso, solo con que te disculpes no es suficiente. Solo dime si ya decidiste… ¿tu legado o Honoka-chan?_

_\- Ya decidí – dijo Umi causando un cierto temblor en Kotori – quiero a Honoka._

_\- … - Kotori no respondió al instante, solo atinó a ver a Umi de manera extraña._

_\- Sé que no me crees, pero te lo juro Kotori, ya me decidí por Honoka…_

_\- ¿Quieres que te crea eso? – dijo en un susurro para luego levantar la voz - ¡¿Cómo quieres que te crea eso?! ¡No sé qué creerte!_

_\- ¡Por favor, créeme! – le dijo la peli azul – sé que es difícil creerme, pero te lo digo en serio. Ya hablé con mis padres._

_\- ¿Qué? – Kotori no creyó lo que su amiga le decía - ¿Ya lo hiciste?_

_\- Sí – Umi se veía más feliz – al parecer, fui una tonta._

_\- ¿Por qué?_

_\- Siempre me apoyaron en todo. Ellos estaban en la casa de Honoka ayer que me decidí ir por unos manjuus luego de nuestra pelea. Los escuché hablando con Kisara-san y Ryousoke-san._

_\- ¿Con los padres de Honoka-chan?_

_\- Sí – prosiguió con su relato – ellos hablaban de que ayudaste a Honoka a enfrentar a sus padres para que supieran que ella le gustaban las chicas._

_\- Sí, lo hicimos._

_\- Supe que ellos siempre me apoyaron desde un principio. Ellos esperaban incluso que Honoka y yo saliéramos. Les encantó la idea de que formáramos pareja._

_\- … - Kotori no hablaba, estaba muy sorprendida._

_\- ¿Kotori?_

_\- N-No te preocupes – dijo la peli gris – me alegra que hayas arreglado las cosas._

_\- Sí._

_\- ¿Y qué harás ahora? – dijo Kotori – Sabes que Tsubasa-san lleva una gran ventaja sobre Honoka-chan._

_\- No te preocupes – dijo Umi – si sé algo muy bien de Honoka, es que no se da por vencida. Si aún me quiere de ese modo o no, lucharé para que me quiera de todos modos._

_\- ¡Así se habla Umi-chan!_

_\- Por cierto – la peli azul miró con reojo a su amiga peli gris – escuché que tienes novio._

_\- ¿Eh? – la cara de Kotori se tornó roja tanto como el cabello de Maki - ¿Q-Que dices Umi-chan?_

_\- ¿Crees que no me he enterado? – dijo Umi con una sonrisa traviesa – después de todo escuchamos el mensaje de voz que le mandaste a Honoka._

_\- … - la cara de Kotori ahora estaba más roja que una manzana en un grupo de peli rojas._

_\- Y tan inocente que te veías._

_\- ¡Umi-chan!_

_\- Está bien, lo siento._

_\- Mou – dijo Kotori haciendo un puchero – por lo menos estoy feliz que te hayas decidido._

_\- Gracias, ahora lucharé para que Honoka vuelva a sentir lo mismo._

_\- No creo que ella te haya olvidado. _

_\- ¿Tú crees?_

_\- Este pajarito no miente._

_\- Por cierto – la peli azul se le acercó - ¿Cuántas veces lo han hecho con tu novio?_

_\- … - el rostro de Kotori volvió a explotar en mil colores - ¡E-E-Esas cosas no se preguntan!_

_\- Dime o le diré a tu mamá que estás teniendo relaciones con tu novio – eso hizo que la cara de Kotori cambiara de rojo a azul._

_\- ¡Por favor Umi-chan, no le digas nada!_

_\- Lo haré si me cuentas todo._

_\- Bueno – la peli gris desvió un poco la mirada – cuando terminamos las prácticas, voy a su casa ya que sus padres trabajan en el extranjero y su hermana está en el club de natación por lo que llega muy tarde y estamos solos y… pasa._

_\- No desvíes la pregunta – dijo Umi en tono serio - ¿Cuántas veces lo hacen con tu novio?_

_\- P-Pues… - la peli gris desvió la mirada ya muy sonrojada – 3 a 4 veces._

_\- Bueno, 3 o 4 veces al mes no es tan mal._

_\- ¿V-Verdad? _

_\- No importa, vamos a clase._

_\- S-Sí._

_Ambas se dirigieron a Otonokizaka, pero en el camino Kotori iba muy pensativa._

_-Me alegra que Umi-chan se haya decidido por luchar por Honoka-chan – pensaba – de suerte piensa que Yuuki-kun y yo lo hacemos 4 veces al mes. No sé qué diría si supiera que esas son las veces que lo hacemos al día. Que, por cierto, hoy nos toca doble turno – la pajarita se sonrojó y solo se puso a fantasear con su novio._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

El trío de segundo año seguía comiendo de lo más normal en el lugar de siempre. Kotori seguía viendo con cierta ternura la escena y se imaginaba que la pelea de ellas nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Todo era color de rosa, pero como siempre no todo en la vida es como lo planeamos.

En ese momento, sonó el celular de Honoka y la que llamaba, ya se imaginarán quien era.

\- ¿Hola?

\- _Hola Honoka._

\- H-Hola Tsubasa-chan – la voz de Honoka sonaba muy nerviosa después de lo ocurrido ayer.

\- _¿Te pasa algo? Te escuchas un poco rara._

\- N-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

\- _Me alegro._

\- Por cierto, ¿para qué me llamabas? – preguntó la oji azul.

\- _Bueno, ya tenemos fecha de concierto y me preguntaba si quieren cantar con nosotras. Sería como el concierto conjunto, incluso está unos días de las finales._

\- ¡Sería genial! – la emoción de Honoka no le gustó para nada a Umi ya que sabía con quien hablaba su amada.

-_ ¿No crees que debes consultarles a las demás?_

\- T-Tienes razón – dijo la musa quien había olvidado ese "pequeño" detalle.

\- _Nunca cambias Honoka… por eso me gustas tanto._

\- T-Tsubasa-chan – el comentario de la oji verde sonrojó mucho a Honoka quien solo se ganó una mirada llena de celos de Umi y una de preocupación de parte de Kotori.

\- _Lo siento – _se disculpó – _ya me tengo que ir, Erena está siendo acosada por unas compañeras y Anju las va a matar y no queremos que vaya presa._

\- E-Está bien – a Honoka se le formó una gota estilo anime en la cabeza – adiós.

\- ¿Era Tsubasa-san?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Kira-san? – dijo Umi en un tono despectivo.

\- Q-Que están organizando el concierto conjunto y quieren saber si vamos a ir.

\- Dile que no – la voz de Umi era fría.

\- P-Pero…

\- Calma las dos – Kotori trataba de calmar la situación – hablémoslo con las demás.

\- Creo que es lo justo – dijo Honoka – no solo soy yo la que decide.

\- Sí – en eso sonó la campana que indicaba el fin del receso.

El trio de segundo volvió a su respectiva aula donde pasaron las siguientes horas de clases en las que tuvieron que esperar para saber la respuesta de las demás Idols.

Llegando al aula del club…

\- ¡¿Ya será el concierto?! – exclamaron las demás al escuchar la noticia de parte de Honoka.

\- Sí. Tsubasa-chan me pidió que les avisara para ver si vamos a participar en el concierto o no.

\- ¿Qué opinan? – dijo Nico mirando a las demás.

\- Creo que sería una buena idea – habló Nozomi – después de todo, son nuestras rivales.

\- Concuerdo con Nozomi…

\- Tu siempre estarás de acuerdo con Nozomi – dijo Nico haciendo sonrojar a la rusa.

\- C-Cállate.

\- Pero no es mala idea – dijo Hanayo – p-participar en un concierto con A-RISE… es un sueño hecho realidad.

\- ¿Lo crees así Kayo-chin?

\- ¡Sí! – la actitud de Hanayo cambió – dar un concierto con A-RISE elevaría nuestra popularidad hasta niveles grandes.

\- En eso Hanayo tiene razón – dijo Maki jugando con su cabello – A-RISE es hasta ahora el más popular grupo Idol, si damos un concierto conjunto, aunque sea callejero, podría elevar nuestra popularidad.

\- La cabeza de cerillo tiene razón – dijo Nico – debemos someterlo a votación.

\- Tienes razón Nico-chan – la peli roja tardó en reaccionar y reconocer que Nico la había insultado - ¡¿A quién le dices cabeza de cerillo?!

\- Pues eres delgada y tienes la cabeza roja como un cerillo.

\- Serás… - dijo Maki aguantando las ganas de cometer un homicidio.

\- Ya bésense – dijeron las demás musas al unísono.

\- ¡Que no somos pareja!

\- Sí claro, y yo soy Greninja – dijo Honoka con sarcasmo.

\- Deja de ver Pokémon – le reclamó Nico.

\- Y tu deja de ver My Little Pony.

\- ¡Por eso Maki-chan no te soporta! – le dijo Honoka.

\- ¡Y por eso Umi te rechazó! – le reprochó Nico.

\- ¡Nico! – dijo Eli, cosa que hizo que la peli negra se arrepintiera de lo que dijo.

Umi solo desvió un poco la mirada sintiéndose culpable y solo pensaba en la verdad de eso. Es cierto que había rechazado a Honoka.

-C-Creo que iré a lavarme la cara – dijo la líder retirándose del salón, aunque se veía que no iba triste como otras veces.

\- ¡Bien hecho Nico-chan! – le aplaudía sarcásticamente Maki a su Senpai peli negra.

\- L-Lo siento – Nico bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable.

\- No te disculpes con nosotras Nicocchi, hazlo con Honoka-chan.

\- L-Lo haré.

\- Chicas – la voz de Umi llamó la atención de todas – quiero hablar con ustedes aprovechando que Honoka no está.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Umi-chan? – cuestionó Rin.

\- Quiero hablarles sobre Honoka – dijo la peli azul – quiero estar con Honoka.

\- Después de haberla rechazado – se le soltó a Hanayo eso e hizo que se tapara la boca.

\- ¡Hanayo! – le reclamó Maki quien se hallaba a su lado.

\- ¡L-Lo siento Umi-chan!

\- No te preocupes – por alguna razón Umi no se veía afectada – de hecho, Hanayo tiene razón, el hecho de que haya rechazado a Honoka no cambia.

\- ¿A dónde vas con todo esto?

\- Ya hablé con mis padres – eso llamó la atención de todas las demás – y han aceptado que salga con Honoka.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – todas las demás miraron expectantes a Umi.

\- Sí – la chica se encontraba muy alegre – he vencido mis miedos y estoy dispuesta a luchar por Honoka. Quiero ser la razón de su sonrisa, la razón por la que viva, quiero ser pareja de Honoka y la persona con la que pase el resto de su vida.

\- ¡Que tierno! – dijeron Hanayo, Rin y Nozomi.

\- N-No es para tanto.

\- ¿Qué te hizo reflexionar Umi? – le preguntó Eli a su Kouhai.

\- Podemos decir que un pajarito me hizo pensar en todo y me dio el valor para lograrlo – Umi le lanzó una mirada discreta a Kotori quien solo sonrió por su amiga.

\- Pues ese pajarito da muy buenos consejos – dijo Nozomi, quien luego cambió su rostro a uno pícaro – y también dicen que los pajaritos son sexualmente más activos.

\- ¿A-A-A qué viene eso? – dijo una nerviosa Kotori.

\- Tu sola te quemaste Kotori-chan – habló la peli morada – yo no hablé de ti, pero tu sola dijiste que fuiste tú la del consejo.

\- … - La peli gris solo desvió la mirada muy avergonzada.

\- Pues me creerían si les digo que Kotori y su novio… - Umi no continuó ya que su boca fue tapada por la pajarita.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con Kotori-chan y su novio? – Nozomi se hallaba muy atenta – me interesa saber.

\- ¡No es nada! – todas se rieron por la actitud de Kotori. ¿Desde cuándo la pajarita del grupo se volvió tan indecente?

Pero mientras las musas reían, la líder de todas ellas se hallaba detrás de la puerta del salón del club.

Ella hubiese entrado hace unos minutos, pero se detuvo cuando Umi comenzó a hablar de ella. Le sorprendió como Umi ahora era bastante decidida y estaba dispuesta a luchar por ella.

Una gran parte de ella estaba muy feliz.

Ahora… ¿Qué le impedía corresponder? Simplemente podía entrar, decirle a Umi que aun la amaba y podían ser pareja y asunto arreglado.

Pero cuando iba a hacerlo, se le vino a la mente la imagen de Tsubasa.

¿Por qué Tsubasa se le vino a la mente?

Su corazón estaba debatido entre ambas Idols. Tsubasa Kira y Umi Sonoda luchaban en el corazón de Honoka.

Aunque quería corresponder los sentimientos de Umi, aun quedaría los sentimientos nuevos que estaban floreciendo en su corazón por parte de Tsubasa.

Se recostó en la pared y se puso a pensar en que podría hacer.

.

.

Mientras en UTX…

Una chica de cabello café y ojos verdes veía a través de la azotea toda Akihabara y solo pensaba en lo vivido últimamente.

La imagen de Honoka era lo único que existía en la mente de Tsubasa.

Aunque nada de esto importó luego de que una mano en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Tsubasa?

\- ¿Eh? – miró para atrás - ¿Qué ocurre Erena?

\- Eso es lo mismo que te quiero preguntar.

\- No te preocupes – dijo la castaña – solo pensaba en el concierto.

\- ¿Crees que Honoka-san y las demás aceptarán?

\- No lo sé – en eso el celular de la joven Kira sonó.

\- ¿Un mensaje?

\- Sí – Tsubasa revisó el contenido del mensaje – dice Honoka que aceptan.

\- Vaya, eso es un avance.

\- Pero sabes algo, tengo algo planeado para ese día.

\- ¿En serio? – la castaña asintió – cada día me sorprendes más.

\- Soy el dios del engaño – dijo Tsubasa fingiendo ser Loki.

Ambas amigas rieron mientras el viento de Akihabara soplaba.

Musas y A-RISE se prepararían para un concierto que definitivamente cambiaría las vidas de las tres chicas involucradas en este triángulo amoroso.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Sé que es corto, pero dejé las mejores partes para el siguiente episodio de este fic que ya está llegando a su fin._

_No olviden dejarme su review con sus opiniones que eso me inspira a continuar trayéndoles esta historia. Agradezco también a los que follows y a los que me añadieron como Favorito._

_Bendición de Athena para todos._


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Bienvenidos a Destripando la…! Digo, bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de este fic. **

**Perdonen la tardanza, pero la Universidad me tuvo muy ajetreado.**

.

**Respondiendo a reviews:**

.

_**Sam la albina. **__¡Amiga! Honestamente no lo miré al inicio como un capítulo de relleno, pero creo que tal vez tienes razón. ¡Perdóname Sam-san! Pero Tsubasa tendrá POV, no te preocupes. Trataré de dar más chistes, lo de Kotori tal vez no lo quite y le dé un especial, es que me llamó mucho la atención esa actitud que le dí. Y si crees que no sé más chistes, solo mira las referencias de mi fic "Por Pegaso". Lo de compartir y hacer un sándwich, tal vez pase, tal vez no. Eso tendrás que averiguarlo. Saludos amiga y Bendición de Athena._

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__¡A huevo! Umi tiene el camino libre para luchar por Honoka. Sabes que la determinación de Umi es grande y descansará hasta que logre su objetivo. Pues presientes bien, cosas buenas vienen, aunque te advierto que también vienen algunas cosas malas. Saludos y Bendición de Athena._

_._

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__¡No mames! Y yo que te creí diferente. Por tu edad no me preocupo, debes una mujer muy bella con un cuerpo que cualquier chica desearía tener. No sabía que tu novia, siendo tan joven ya es dominante. Entonces ella es como Kotori, te mira con sus ojitos y te dice ¡Onegai! Amiga, no uses juguetes, mejor contacto… ya sabes de lo que hablo. Por cierto, salí limpio del "Mes sin fap" y hasta ahora no he sacado a pasear al ganso mucho que digamos… creo que eso me afectó. ¡Me encantaría ser el padrino de tu hijo (a)! ¡Dime tu opinión! ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena! Éxitos en tu relación Nao-chan._

_._

_**Glorg. **__Umi llega a ser algo sádica, de hecho, te recomiendo si quieres ver a Umi psicópata, leas el manga de "School Idol Days", amigo esa manga casi me hace morirme por ver a Umi y Kotori sádicas, te lo digo, léetelo. Con Kotori, me quedo más con el… ¡Esta perra está loca! Y tendrá un especial donde la veremos descargar la ira… con su novio, si sabes a lo que me refiero. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**C.A Press. **__Gracias por leerme amigo, me alegra que te haya encantado el capítulo. Amigo, te mamaste. No pensé que nadie se fuese a dar cuenta. Sí, el novio de Kotori está basado en Yuuichi Izumi del fic de Terry Kusanagi, solo que no es como él, sí, coinciden en que se acuestan con Kotori, son primos de Tsubasa, el pito les mide bien grande por eso Kotori le encanta estar con él… ¡Me salí del pedo! Solo que este no tendrá el mismo destino que en el fic de Terry. De hecho, tienes razón en un punto, las chicas que parecen más inocentes son totalmente lo contrario, Nozomi puede verse calmada a simple vista, pero todos sabemos que es una pervertida de niveles olímpicos. La historia tendrá un final bueno, al menos eso pienso. Por cierto, ¿con quién vas?" Team Tsubasa" o "Team Umi". Saludos y Bendición de Athena._

_._

_**Tenshi Everdeen. **__Umi no está dando su 100%, es cierto, debería dejar de jugar y ya ir por Honoka. Ella está en un trance de confusión, al menos eso digo, no soy psicólogo, pero esa es mi humilde opinión. Aunque tienes toda la maldita razón, Honoka está idiota, Umi se la pasa jugando y la única que está ganando terreno es Tsubasa. No te preocupes, alguien le dará un buen golpe y esa será de parte tuya para Umi. ¿Siempre del Team Umi? Está bien. Por cierto, no te preocupes, el rollo no es tuyo, es de Anikamia si no quiere actualizar, ¡es que me intriga saber qué pasará con sus fics! Por cierto, buen capítulo de "3,2, 1 ACCION", me dejó mucha intriga por saber qué pasó con Umi y Honoka en el pasado. ¡LO MISMO DIGO, POR QUE LAS WAIFUS NO SON REALES! ¡Umi, te amooooooooo! _

_._

**Sin más, pónganse música de Destripando la Historia y lean la quinta parte de este fic que ya está llegando a su fin. ¡No mames, eso rimó!**

**No sin antes anunciar cuatro cosas:**

**Los capítulos a partir de este serán un poco más cortos, espero sea de su comprensión.**

**Muy pronto subiré un fic HonoUmi exclusivo, no sé si durante el periodo de este fic o al terminar este. Espérenlo.**

**¿Soy el único al que la persona que le gusta ni siquiera lo voltea a ver?**

**¿Por qué me duele tanto el trasero?**

.

.

.

.

**POV Tsubasa.**

.

Esperamos después de clases para reunirme con Honoka y sus compañeras de grupo. Teníamos que planear el concierto antes de la final regional.

Esto lo hacemos más para probar como estamos de nivel, pero Erena y Anju saben que lo hago con otra intención.

Subí a la azotea de la escuela una vez finalizadas las clases. Le dije a mis compañeras de grupo que quería estar sola un rato. Miraba toda Akihabara desde arriba, la ciudad es tan linda cuando la miras desde esta altura.

Pero mi momento fue interrumpido cuando mi celular sonó indicando que había recibido un mensaje. Mayor fue mi alegría al saber de quién era.

"_Ya vamos para allá, de hecho, estoy aquí abajo_"

Ladee una de mis cejas, no creo que ella ya esté… miré para abajo y ya estaba Honoka junto a sus amigas. Les indiqué que pasaran. Ellas ya conocen mejor el lugar desde las veces que han venido.

Llegando a la sala de A-RISE, nos reunimos junto a mis amigas y decidimos dar comienzo a todo.

-Honoka, supongo que ya sabes por qué estamos reunidas aquí – dije.

\- Así es Tsubasa-chan, queremos ver como haremos este concierto previo a las finales.

\- Chicas de μ's – dije a sus compañeras - ¿Qué opinan?

\- Tengo una pregunta – dijo Hoshizora-san - ¿Por qué hablamos como si estuviéramos en La Ley y el Orden?

\- … - no dije nada, tenía razón en ese sentido – bueno, quería dar un poco de ambiente al momento y creo que Honoka me entendió.

Al decir esto, noté como se sonrojó un poco y desvié la mirada disimuladamente hacia Sonoda-san y la noté algo molesta, aunque quisiera disimularlo, a mí no me engañaba.

-B-Bueno – Honoka aclaró su garganta – me gusta mucho la idea.

\- ¿Dónde haríamos el concierto? – preguntó Yazawa-san.

\- Tenemos planeado hacerlo en el auditorio – dijo Erena – originalmente lo haríamos en la azotea, pero creemos que es mejor opción hacerlo en donde el público pueda entrar y disfrutarlo.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Honoka – después de todo, lo hicimos una vez y no resultó como queríamos.

\- Honoka-chan – le habló Minami-san – tal vez Kira-san no entienda de lo que hablas.

\- No te preocupes Minami-san – dije – conozco toda la historia del incidente.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – preguntó Sonoda-san.

\- Honoka me ha platicado mucho de las convivencias que ha tenido desde que el grupo se formó. Conozco mucho de ustedes gracias a Honoka.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- Por cierto, tengo algo que hablar con Minami-san.

\- ¿Conmigo? – preguntó la peli gris.

\- Sí – la miré fijamente como examinándola de pies a cabeza – tengo entendido que tienes novio.

\- S-Sí.

\- Y de casualidad… ¿tu novio no se llama Yuuki Kira?

\- S-Sí.

\- Kira-san, ¿a dónde va todo esto? – preguntó Sonoda-san algo molesta.

\- Pues resulta… - hago un silencio melodramático como esos cuando se va a anunciar al ganador de un concurso.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa Kira-san? – traté de aguantar la risa al ver su cara de terror pensando que algo malo va a pasar.

\- Pues… - me acerqué a ella, incluso se puso a temblar y sus compañeras se pusieron nerviosas porque piensan que algo malo va a pasar.

\- … - noté su respiración más pesada y solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos.

\- Es mi primo – le susurré al oído.

Esto causó que su rostro se tornará en una expresión de sorpresa total. No pensé que se fuera a sorprender tanto.

\- ¿Q-Que? – se alejó de mi rápidamente.

\- Lo que oíste, al parecer seremos familia.

\- ¿F-Familia?

\- Si te casas con él, seremos primas Minami-san.

\- P-Pero…

\- ¡Felicidades Kotori-chan! – gritó Hoshizora-san hacia la peli gris abrazándola.

\- Lo mismo digo Kotori-chan, ser prima de Tsubasa-san debe ser un honor – dijo Tojou-san.

\- Incluso podríamos aumentar la apuesta – dije – podríamos ser familia con Honoka.

\- ¿Eh? – noté la mirada de Honoka mirándome como confundida, al parecer saqué algo que no debía.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Kira-san? – preguntó Sonoda-san.

\- Si me casara con Honoka, seriamos familia los 4 – dije con naturalidad.

El ambiente se puso tenso, eso más de parte de las chicas frente a nosotras. Ver la cara de Honoka provocó que me diera mucha ternura al cabo de querer abrazarla, pero no lo hice por respeto.

\- ¿Q-Que cosas dices Tsubasa-chan? – dijo mi amada con la cara toda roja.

\- Este no es momento de bromas Kira-san – dijo Sonoda-san.

\- No lo digo en broma Sonoda-san, lo digo en serio.

\- Pues no me gusta que le mientas así a Kotori – dijo con una cara que daba miedo, pero no me afecta a mí – ni creas que creeremos que su novio es familiar tuyo.

\- U-Umi-chan – Minami-san la trató de calmar.

\- No miento Sonoda-san – le dije – si quieres te presento pruebas.

\- A ver – dijo la peli azul – si tan cierto es eso, muéstranos una foto de él.

\- Bien – tomé mi celular y les mostré algunas fotos de mi primo, en especial a Minami-san - ¿él es tu novio Minami-san?

\- S-Sí – dijo la oji ámbar – él es Yuuki-kun, mi novio.

\- Lo sabía.

\- ¿Entonces serán primas? – preguntó Honoka.

\- Pues parece que sí.

\- Me alegra – le sonreí.

\- Si solo nos hiciste venir aquí para decirnos eso, entonces nos hiciste perder el tiempo – me dijo Sonoda-san.

\- ¡Umi! – le regañó Ayase-san.

\- No te preocupes Ayase-san, es cierto, las llamé para vayamos organizando el concierto que tenemos.

\- E-Está bien.

\- Si quieren pueden acompañarme al escenario – dijo Erena – ahí veremos todo lo referente al concierto.

\- ¡Bien-nya!

\- Vamos.

\- ¡Faito dayo!

\- Adelántense – la voz de Sonoda-san me sacó de onda – quiero hablar con Kira-san.

\- ¿Conmigo? – dije en fingida ignorancia, como que no sabía para que me ocupaba.

\- P-Pero Umi-chan…

\- Tranquila Honoka – le dije para calmarla – no pelearemos.

\- Solo vamos a hablar.

\- E-Está bien – Honoka no se vio muy convencida que digamos.

\- No te preocupes, te voy mi palabra – aunque las demás se habían ido, hice algo que estaría mal a los ojos de Sonoda-san, pero a mí me valió. Fue directo donde Honoka y le planté un beso en los labios, rápido pero hermoso. Me separé rápido de ella – estaremos bien.

\- … - el silencio de Sonoda-san dice más que mil palabras.

\- Puedes ir con las demás – le dije a mi amada, quien aún seguía con la cara roja y estaba en shock, pero me hizo caso y se fue.

\- Kira-san – escuché la voz de la peli azul.

\- Discutamos esto aquí Sonoda-san.

\- Bien.

\- Veo que vienes más determinada que nunca.

\- Sí – me dijo – he vencido todos los obstáculos que me impedían estar con Honoka.

\- No me hagas reír – dije – después de como la trataste, ¿crees que aun tienes chance de estar con ella?

\- Sí – me dijo con tanta seguridad que hasta a mí me asustó – Honoka no es de esas que se rinden, sé que ella me ama y no dejaré que alguien como tú, que apenas la conoce de hace unos meses, me la quite.

\- Puede conocerme de hace meses, eso no te lo niego, pero yo la he tratado bien y no fui como tú que no le importó en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos.

\- Pues que lástima – dijo para mi extrañeza – porque tengo la aprobación de sus padres, de mis padres para establecer una relación.

\- Ya veo – debo decir que eso me sorprendió – entonces estamos en igualdad.

\- No – me dijo a lo cual yo arqueé una ceja.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Te lo dije ¿no? Honoka aún me ama, fue capaz de decirle a su familia que estaba enamorada de mí, por lo que yo sé, ella me corresponderá.

\- Y eso no es suficiente.

\- Puede ser – me dijo – pero no la conoces lo suficiente.

\- Sé muchas cosas de ella – dije un poco irritada.

\- Tu misma lo acabas de decir – dijo – conoces algunas cosas, más no conoces a Honoka al 100%. Se todo de ella, más que tú.

\- ¿Así?

\- Incluso – se me acercó – ya nos hemos bañado juntas.

\- … - eso me dejó en shock. Por primera vez, Sonoda-san me dejó impresionada, eso sí que no lo sabía.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kira-san? – me dijo - ¿el gato te comió la lengua?

\- Tal vez – le dije ya recuperada – pero crees que por haberse bañado juntas ya tienes el triunfo asegurado… ¿eso piensas Sonoda-san?

\- Tal vez – esta Sonoda-san es buena – te lo digo, yo la conozco muy bien y cuando digo muy bien, es muy bien.

\- Ya veo – de una manera me sentí algo superada.

\- Te lo diré – me dijo – aléjate de Honoka. Yo soy la persona con la que pasará el resto de sus días.

\- Pues en eso te equivocas – le devolví el gesto – la que debería dejar esto eres tú.

\- ¿Me estás retando? – se acercó más a mí - ¿eso es lo que quieres?

\- Tal vez esté retando a la gran Umi Sonoda-san – no me encogí y me le acerqué más – pero de lo que si estoy convencida es que debería tenerte lástima. O tal vez es que me tienes odio.

\- ¿Odio? – me dijo - ¿Por qué sentiría odio hacia alguien que es mucho más débil que yo?

\- … -

\- Solo me produces lástima Kira-san.

\- ¿Así? – la tomé del cuello de su camiseta – tienes mucha bravura al retarme.

\- La tengo – hizo lo mismo que yo y también me tomó del cuello de mi camiseta – y ni creas que perderé.

\- ¿Crees que solo confesártele hará que todo termine?

\- No – dijo soltándome, cosa que hice igual – sería tonto de mi parte pensar en que solo declarándomele ella me aceptaría y todos felices.

\- Veo que has madurado.

\- Lo he hecho – en eso se volteó para dirigirse a la salida de la sala – mejor nos vamos si no quieres que Honoka sospeche.

\- En eso si coincido contigo – le dije mientras me arreglaba para irme junto a ella.

Ambas caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos donde estaban las demás.

Discutimos todo el rato sobre el concierto, el cual ya incluso decidimos que canciones podríamos interpretar, pero todo a su debido tiempo.

.

**POV Normal.**

Al día siguiente…

Umi se dirigía hacia Otonokizaka cuando en el camino miró de lejos a Honoka.

La joven Kousaka iba pensando en varias cosas, entre ellas el concierto conjunto con A-RISE. Iba tan pensativa en eso que no se fijó cuando su mejor amiga se le acercaba por detrás.

\- ¿Honoka? – la peli azul tocó el hombro de su líder de grupo a lo cual solo se asustó… un poco.

\- ¡AAAAHHH! – la chica dio un fuerte grito - ¡Tome mis cosas! ¡Solo tengo mi celular, pero es de los baratos! ¡Por favor no me haga daño! ¡Aun no me he casado y la chica que yo quería me rechazó y la me que me está gustando ahora me tiene muy confundida!

\- … - Umi iba a disculparse por el susto, pero lo último mencionado por Honoka le quemó las palabras de la boca.

\- ¿Eh? – Honoka levantó la mirada lentamente y encontró a su mejor amiga - ¿Umi-chan?

\- … - la voz de Honoka la hizo reaccionar – l-l siento por asustarte.

\- C-Creo que exageré un poco – dijo la oji azul pasando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

\- Es normal, te asustaste.

\- Vamos que se nos hace tarde.

\- Sí.

Ambas chicas se dirigían a la Preparatoria, Honoka no recordaba lo que había dicho, lo típico de la peli jengibre ya que todos sabemos que su inteligencia no es la mejor que digamos.

En cambio, Umi iba pensativa, por lo menos debía tomar la iniciativa para tratar de recuperar a Honoka.

_No voy a perder contra ti, Tsubasa Kira._

-Honoka.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre Umi-chan?

\- ¿Hoy harás algo después de la práctica?

\- Pues… - la chica lo pensó un poco – no, no tengo nada. Tal vez solo ayude en Homura.

\- P-Pues… - Umi sabía que esa era la oportunidad perfecta - ¿s-salimos esta tarde?

\- ¿Eh? – Honoka miró un poco a la peli azul.

\- ¿Q-Que si… podemos salir esta tarde?

\- ¿Salir? – Honoka lo pensó un poco – ¿vamos con las demás a salir?

\- N-No – Umi se aclaró un poco la garganta – m-me refiero a solo nosotras dos.

\- ¿S-Solo nosotras dos?

\- S-Sí – aunque Umi tratara de mantenerse fuerte, el solo hecho de hablarle a Honoka sobre salir a una cita solo las dos, la mantenía algo nerviosa – d-digo, si no te molesta.

\- V-Vamos – la líder de las musas se puso nerviosa e incluso llegó a sonrojarse – s-solíamos salir mucho cuando éramos niñas.

\- B-Bien – dijo Umi algo feliz – paso por ti a las 5.

\- B-Bien.

Las clases pasaron normales y tuvieron suerte de que Eli anunciara que hoy no habría práctica.

Umi se quedó 1 hora luego de clases ayudando a la maestra de Japonés Clásico con unos exámenes. Que aplicada.

Honoka y las demás musas se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, Honoka por su parte fue directo a su casa a alistarse para ir a su "cita" con Umi. Debía ponerse bella, al parecer era la cita que le hubiese querido tener si ella y Umi hubiesen sido pareja desde el inicio.

Umi iba a ir a su casa, pero decidió ir donde Kotori a que le diera consejos para su "cita" con Honoka. Sabía que posiblemente Kotori sabia más de estas cosas, por que como sabemos, es la más experimentada en eso.

Al llegar a la residencia Minami, tocó un poco la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Iba a tocar el timbre, pero notó un pequeño letrero que decía "fuera de servicio".

Sin más, recordó que Kotori le dijo que, si la necesitaba y ella no le podía abrir, había una pequeña llave escondida en el masetero de la entrada.

Revisó y encontró la llave en el lugar. Entró y notó la casa vacía.

-Tal vez no esté – dijo en voz baja.

Estaba a punto de irse, pero en eso escuchó sonidos proviniendo de la recamara de Kotori.

\- ¿Qué será eso? – pensó la peli azul mientras se acercaba lentamente al cuarto.

Mientras más se acercaba, podía distinguir mejor los sonidos provenientes de la recamara. Y se asustó cuando lo que escuchó fueron gemidos, jadeos y una cama rechinando.

\- ¿N-No me digan que Kotori…? – Umi iba algo aterrada por la sola posibilidad de que eso fuera.

Abrió un poco la puerta y efectivamente era lo que pensaba.

\- ¿T-Te gusta… mi pajarita? – decía un chico entre jadeos.

\- M-Me encanta… ha… ha… m-más fuerte – gemía una Kotori quien se hallaba apoyada en sus brazos y piernas mientras era embestida por su novio.

Umi solo atinó a cerrar la puerta lentamente si hacer algún escándalo. Iba con la cara completamente roja de solo pensar en su amiga.

_Y pensar que tú eras la más inocente de todas._

Pero algo que la asustó más fue que también venían sonidos de la habitación de la madre de Kotori.

_Por favor, no me digan que la directora Minami también._

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la recamara, aunque no quería ver ni nada, la curiosidad le ganó a su cordura.

Abrió un poco la puerta y…

\- ¡V-Vamos querido… ha…ha… con más potencia! – decía entre gemidos la Minami mayor.

\- Aunque no lo creas… ha… aquí va… ¡Velocidad turbo! – decía el señor Minami acelerando más las embestidas hacia su esposa.

De nuevo, Umi cerró la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido, salió de la casa, dejó la llave en su sitio, fue directo a su casa corriendo con la cara completamente roja, se hundió en su recamara y le gritó a la almohada con todas sus fuerzas:

\- ¡INDECENTEEEEEEEES!

En cambio, Honoka llegó a su casa y se preparó para su cita con Umi.

Cuando llegó, notó una soledad inmensa, algo raro ya que solían cerrar hasta las 8.

Subió las escaleras algo silenciosamente y no escuchó nada más que el viento de la tarde.

Llegó hacia su habitación y procedió a revisar varios trajes que podía llevar a su salida con Umi. Escogió dos, los cuales consistía en un traje de una sola pieza con un overol de jeans y el segundo era una camiseta larga con una camisa alrededor de la cintura con un colgante de estrella.

\- ¡¿Cuál escojo?! – dijo algo desesperada - ¡Oh! Tal vez Yukiho me ayude.

La peli jengibre se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermanita para pedir consejo sobre que traje llevar.

Al llegar, entró a la habitación de Yukiho sin tocar, pero no la encontró.

-Tal vez aun no llega – se dijo para sí misma.

Pero antes de retirarse escuchó un fuerte gemido proveniente del baño del cuarto de su hermanita.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido?

La oji azul fue lentamente hacia el cuarto de baño, pero al estar abriendo lentamente la puerta, la escena que nunca se le borraría de la cabeza.

\- ¡P-Para Arisa! – se escuchaba a Yukiho gemir mientras que su acompañante la satisfacía.

\- No, hasta que termines – le susurró al oído. Vale decir que Arisa tenía una de sus manos en la zona íntima de Yukiho, y esta estaba con las manos apoyadas en la pared.

La otra mano de Arisa le tapó la boca a la chica de cabello castaño oscuro para evitar que siguiera gimiendo, aunque luego la movió a los pechos de la pequeña Kousaka.

Honoka quedó en shock y solo se atinó a salir lentamente del cuarto de Yukiho sin hacer ningún ruido.

-M-M-Mejor elijo yo sola – se dijo entrando a su cuarto y prepararse para salir.

Minutos después, ambas chicas salieron de sus respectivos hogares para encontrarse en el parque de la zona.

\- ¡Umi-chan! – le avisó Honoka a su amiga.

\- N-No grites, ya te miré.

\- P-Perdón.

\- No importa.

\- Entonces – habló la peli jengibre - ¿A dónde iremos?

\- No lo sé - dijo honestamente Umi – no lo pensé.

\- Veamos – Honoka pensó un momento - ¿Qué tal si vamos a la zona de Akihabara?

\- Buena idea, podríamos ir ahí.

\- Vamos.

Ambas chicas fueron a la zona de Akihabara a pasar un buen rato.

Se la pasaron jugando en distintos puestos de entretenimiento, jugaron desde hockey en miniatura hasta los carros chocones.

Honoka no lo notó durante los juegos, pero el estar con Umi le devolvía una sensación que no recordaba desde hace un buen tiempo. Muchas veces fueron junto con Kotori a jugar las tres juntas, incluso últimamente había ido con las chicas de μ's a estos sitios.

El estar a solas con Umi, era algo único para ella, al menos así lo pensaba Honoka.

Umi no iba muy lejos, estaba disfrutando como nunca la compañía de Honoka a solas. Desde el rechazo de su parte hasta su redención y la auto aceptación que tuvo, era una Umi completamente diferente.

Ahora podía conquistar a Honoka y ni siquiera su "rival" podría meterse en su camino.

Luego de unas 2 horas de pasar jugando, se dirigieron a una cafetería que estaba ahí, aunque ya sabemos a qué cafetería fueron.

\- ¡Bienvenidos…! – la maid que estaba frente a ellas quedó callada - ¿Umi-chan? ¿Honoka-chan?

\- Hola Kotori-chan – saludó Honoka a su amiga peli gris, la cual aún seguía trabajando en el maid café.

\- ¿Q-Que hacen?

\- Vamos, solo vinimos a comer.

\- E-Está bien.

Las dos fueron y escogieron mesa.

-Vamos Honoka, después de todo, Kotori pagará nuestra comida hoy.

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron ambas chicas, en especial Kotori quien no entendió por qué Umi dijo eso.

\- ¿P-Por qué dices eso Umi-chan? – preguntó Kotori.

\- Ven – le dijo Umi indicándole que se acercara – si no lo haces publicaré como te encontré hoy en la tarde con tu novio… haciéndolo.

\- … - la cara de Kotori explotó en mil colores y sus niveles de nerviosismo llegaron a niveles cósmicos - ¡¿C-C-C-Cómo sabes eso?!

\- Mejor no hagas escándalo y sírvenos algo delicioso – dijo la peli azul con bastante calma.

\- E-Está bien – Kotori se retiró con la cara hecha un tomate.

\- ¿Q-Que le dijiste a Kotori-chan?

\- Algo que me ayudará por mucho tiempo.

\- No sé por qué, pero creo que me asusta saber que le dijiste.

Kotori les trajo algunos platillos deliciosos, los cuales disfrutaron con mucho gusto, cabe decir que su mesa estaba algo alejada de las demás, aunque había pocos clientes por la hora, disfrutaron lo mejor que pudieron.

-Honoka.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Umi-chan?

\- Tienes un poco de arroz en la mejilla.

\- ¿Así?

\- Déjame limpiarte – Umi se acercó hacia la oji azul, Honoka solo pensaba en que Umi le quitaría la migaja de arroz, pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando Umi decidió jugársela.

\- ¿Umi…? – Honoka fue callada por unos suaves labios posando sobre los suyos. Abrió grande los ojos al ver como su amiga peli azul la estaba besando, y al parecer Umi trataba de profundizar el beso, se veía como trataba de introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de Honoka. La peli jengibre solo se dejó llevar y correspondió el beso. El beso era algo único, sus lenguas se entrelazaban luchando, intercambiando saliva. Aunque no querían separarse, la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones les pedía a gritos que se separaran. Aunque no querían, la falta del vital gas las obligó a hacerlo. Se separaron lanzando un fuerte gemido.

\- Honoka.

\- Umi-chan.

\- Honoka... yo…

\- ¿Honoka? ¿Sonoda-san? – esa voz llegó como un balde de agua fría para las dos, ya que sabían quién era la dueña de esa voz.

\- ¿T-Tsubasa-chan? – dijo Honoka en un tono llegó de nervios pensando en que la castaña haya visto lo que hicieron.

\- ¿Kira-san? – dijo Umi sin inmutarse, más bien estaba enojada por ser interrumpida por la persona que menos quería encontrar ahí.

\- ¿Que hacen Sonoda-san, Honoka? – dijo la oji verde tratando de sonar calmada, aunque a leguas se veía que estaba algo enojada.

Umi y Tsubasa se veían fijamente y detrás de ellas aparecieron las imágenes de los legendarios animales de combate. Detrás de Umi se mostró el dragón y detrás de Tsubasa, el tigre.

Honoka solo miraba la situación con bastantes nervios.

-Que alguien me ayude – susurró para sí misma ya que la tensión estaba horrible.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¡Espero no dejarlos con suspenso!_

_Lamento haber tardado, pero como dije, la Universidad me ha tenido algo ocupado, por lo que esta y mis demás historias tardarán un poco en actualizarse, así que pido paciencia._

_Por cierto, ¿Qué opinan de los Minami y las hermanitas? XD_

_Sin más, me despido y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo._

_Bye._


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Estamos llegando casi al final de esta historia!**

**Estos días he estado un poco perdido, pero como algunos sabrán, la semana pasada tuve problemas familiares algo feos. Mi madre está en tratamiento de pastillas ya que se está recuperando de lo que se supone que es la etapa inicial de Cáncer de mama, más el hecho que el lugar de trabajo de ella será cerrado y si no me creen, busquen en Google: "**Unilever Honduras**" y verán que no miento.**

**Espero me sepan comprender. Por ahora, trataré de ser fuerte y seguir trayéndoles fics, porque ustedes me levantan el ánimo para seguir haciendo esto. ¡Mil gracias!**

**Por esta vez, ando en modo ninja y por primera vez no responderé reviews ya que aumentaré más el contenido del fic esta vez, así que me disculpan todos. **

**¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena! Para:**

Naoko Fujisaki.

nadaoriginal.

Sam la albina.

Tenshi Everdeen.

Glorg.

.

**Espero que ustedes y sus familias y amigos se encuentren de maravilla y aunque sea ateo, tengan bendición en su vida. **

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

.

La tensión era horrible en aquel lugar.

Honoka se encontraba en el lugar menos indicado, al parecer estar en plena batalla entre dos guerreros que batallarían a muerte.

Umi y Tsubasa se miraban como si fueran a matarse en cualquier momento, cualquier movimiento hecho por alguna, desataría una catástrofe.

Pero como sabrán, la más afectada de todas seria Honoka.

Por otro lado, Kotori miraba la escena bastante preocupada, más por su amiga peli jengibre.

-No me refería a esto Umi-chan – se dijo para sí misma en voz muy baja – no se suponía que te ganaras así a Honoka-chan.

Kotori sabía que lo que la peli azul hacia estaba mal, así que tomó la decisión más adecuada.

-Necesitaré refuerzos – dijo mientras tomaba su celular – ¿Hola?

Mientras que con las tres…

-No esperaba verte aquí Kira-san – dijo Umi tratando de mantener la compostura.

\- Lo mismo podría decirte Sonoda-san, es un gran milagro encontrarte aquí.

\- Si nos permites, deberíamos pedirte que te retires, Honoka y yo estamos ocupadas en nuestra cita.

\- ¿Cita?

\- Sí, Honoka y yo estamos en una cita y te agradeceré mucho que te retiraras.

\- Lo haría, pero decidí comer en este lugar, después de todo es buen lugar – dijo la castaña mientras ponía el ambiente aún más incómodo.

\- C-Chicas…

\- Por cierto – Tsubasa miró a su amada – dime Honoka, ¿ya es pensado en darme una respuesta?

\- ¿R-Respuesta?

\- Sí, a mi propuesta, tu sabes de que hablo.

\- E-Este…

\- Kira-san, te agradecería mucho que no molestaras a Honoka con tonterías, ahora mismo estamos en una cita y no me gustaría que ella la pasara mal.

\- Digo lo mismo Sonoda-san.

El ambiente siguió de incómodo, demasiado, tanto como si estuviesen el presidente de Estados Unidos y el de Corea del Norte en el mismo salón.

\- ¡Kotori-chan! – se escuchó una voz llegando al lugar.

\- ¿Rin-chan?

\- Rin, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a ver a Kotori-chan – dijo la peli naranja – pero no vine sola.

\- ¿Sola? – preguntó Umi quien luego miró como las demás musas llegaban en conjunto.

\- ¿Chicas?

\- Hola Umi, Honoka, Kira-san – saludó Eli al trío.

\- H-Hola Ayase-san.

\- Veo que tienen una cita con Honoka-chan – dijo Nozomi - ¿Quién tiene la cita con quién?

\- ¡Yo! – exclamaron ambas, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Umi.

\- Mira Kira-san, yo soy la que vino con Honoka, tú no eres bienvenida.

\- Pues la que no es bienvenida eres tú, Sonoda-san. Deberías dejar tu maldita obsesión por algo que ya has perdido.

\- ¿Qué ya he perdido? – Umi hablaba con la poca cordura que le quedaba – creo que la que ha perdido eres tú.

Las demás musas solo miraban la escena con algo de incomodidad, pero sabían que la que estaba peor era Honoka, por estar en el centro de la discusión.

\- ¿C-Chicas? – dijo Honoka sintiéndose más incómoda.

\- Honoka, tú no te metas en esto – dijo Umi aun mirando a Tsubasa.

\- No le hables así a ella – le reprochó la castaña.

\- ¡¿A ti quien te metió?!

\- ¡¿A ti quien te ha hablado?!

Solo faltaba poco para que todo el mundo explotara en Honoka, era alguien que se encontraba entre las dos bombas atómicas.

Mientras algunas de las empleadas miraban con algo de miedo la escena, una de ella que estaba con Kotori llamó a la gerente.

\- ¿Q-Que hacemos gerente? – le susurró la chica.

\- Por ahora… - dijo la encargada solo sentándose – mirar el espectáculo.

\- ¿G-Gerente?

\- Se callan que quiero ver el espectáculo.

Volviendo al lugar, solo se vivía aquel feo ambiente.

\- ¡Oigan! – dijo Eli llamando la atención de las demás – deberían comportarse, no son niñas, ya están grandes.

\- ¡Tú no te metas Eli!

\- U-Umi-chan…

\- ¡Te lo diré por última vez Kira-san! – dijo Umi ya sacada de sus casillas – Aléjate de Honoka.

\- ¿Me amenazas? – Tsubasa se acercó hacia la chica poniéndose frente a frente – Te reto a que me digas algo más.

\- Claro que lo haré.

Todas las demás se preparaban por si había una pelea entre Tsubasa y Umi.

Pero…

¡PAM!

¡PAM!

Todo el mundo quedó callado al ver que fue lo que provocó aquellos sonidos.

Las demás empeladas incluso quedaron calladas, entre ellas Kotori quien no creyó lo que sus ojos veían.

Las demás musas miraban la escena con terror absoluto lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Qué pasó?

Umi y Tsubasa tenían sus caras volteadas, como si hubiesen recibido algún golpe, lo cual no iba muy lejos.

Honoka había sido la responsable.

La líder de las musas abofeteó a ambas chicas en las mejillas, fue un golpe tan fuerte que las mejillas de ambas chicas estaban rojas del impacto.

Ninguna de ellas creía lo que acababa de pasar. No querían pensar que la chica que ellas amaban con todo su ser les hubiese hecho lo que les hizo.

Honoka tenía su mirada cubierta por su cabello peli jengibre, cosa que indicaba que posiblemente no estuviese nada contenta.

Cuando las dos pudieron reaccionar, ninguna se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- ¿H-Honoka? – dijo Umi quien a duras penas podía hablar y se recuperó del shock del momento - ¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?

\- … - Honoka no respondió a la pregunta de la peli azul.

\- ¿H-Honoka? – ahora era Tsubasa quien hablaba.

\- … - Honoka aún seguía sin hablar.

\- ¿Honoka-chan? – Kotori trató de acercarse a su amiga, pero esta última le hizo indicaciones con la mano como avisándole que no se acercara.

Las demás musas solo miraban la escena sin hablar, estaban aterradas por la actitud de su líder, nunca habían visto esa faceta de Honoka.

El silencio de parte de ella era algo muy incómodo para las demás.

\- ¿Q-Que se han creído? – fue lo primero que soltó Honoka causando gran sensación.

Todo el mundo solo esperó que la chica siguiera hablando.

\- ¿P-Por qué lo dices Honoka? – dijeron ambas chicas.

\- ¿Creen que soy un juguete? – susurró la joven para luego levantar la voz - ¡¿Qué demonios se han creído?!

\- ¿D-De que hablas?

\- ¡¿Qué de que habló?! – dijo Honoka muy enojada - ¡estoy harta de sus malditas peleas y momentos tensos!

\- … -

\- ¡¿Saben lo duro que es?! – exclamó - ¡Son unas idiotas!

\- … -

\- ¡Desde que todo esto empezó han estado no se han dejado de comportar raro! ¡Y ahora… yo…! – los ojos de la oji azul comenzaron a brotar lágrimas – s-solo quería amar a una de ustedes, pero nunca creí que dolería mucho para que ustedes dos se pelearan tanto.

\- H-Honoka…

\- ¡Cállate Umi Sonoda! – gritó en llanto la oji azul - ¡Cierra tu puta boca!

\- H-Honoka…

\- ¡Tú también Tsubasa Kira! – gritó en el mismo estado - ¡También cierra tu puta boca!

\- … - ambas fueron calladas por las palabras de la chica.

\- ¡Estoy harta de todo esto! – dijo - ¡Lo diré para que todo el mundo me escuche! ¡Yo te amaba Umi Sonoda!

\- E-Eso ya lo sabía…

\- ¡Me importa una mierda si lo sabes!

\- H-Honoka…

\- ¡Yo también me enamoré de ti Tsubasa Kira!

\- ¿T-También?

\- Pensé que debía decidirme por una, ya que andar con las dos no sería nada bien, pero no me imaginé que ambas serían unas completas idiotas.

\- ¿I-Idiotas?

\- ¿Saben qué? Me largó de aquí – Honoka solo se levantó de su asiento, tomó su bolso y se dirigió hacia la entrada – tal vez necesite más tiempo para pensarlo, después de todo… ¡no soy un maldito premio de concurso!

Esto lo último lo dijo con tono furioso dirigiéndose hacia Tsubasa y Umi antes de retirarse.

Umi y Tsubasa solo miraron como su amada se iba del lugar, dejándolas muy sorprendidas, pero no fue hasta que Kotori se acercó a Umi.

\- ¿Koto…?

¡PAM!

\- ¿Minami-san?

¡PAM!

Kotori realizó el mismo acto que Honoka hizo.

\- ¡Espero que estén contentas! – gritó Kotori con mucho enojo - ¡han hecho llorar a Honoka-chan por su maldita estupidez!

\- P-Pero Kotori…

\- ¡Que Kotori ni que mierda! – gritó la peli gris muy furiosa - ¡Tú ni siquiera deberías hablar conmigo! Eres una vergüenza de mujer que lucha por su amor. ¡Y te haces llamar a ti misma Samurái!

\- … -

\- ¡Y tu ni siquiera te libras Kira-san!

\- P-Pero yo…

\- ¡Mira fracaso de Idol! ¡Eres una maldita orgullosa que también pudo haber ganado a Honoka limpiamente, pero no! ¡Tuviste que meter tu puto orgullo en medio!

\- … - esto dejó callada a la castaña, al igual que a las demás.

\- Ambas son una vergüenza, en vez de ser más conscientes y actuar a consciencia, parecen ser un par de perros peleando por un filete. ¡Honoka tiene razón! ¿Qué se han creído? Parece que están peleando por un premio. ¡Parece que no les importa la felicidad de Honoka-chan!

\- N-No pienso así de Honoka…

\- ¡Qué te calles hija de puta! – gritó Kotori furiosa - ¡no miras ni siquiera que has dañado a Honoka-chan con tu maldito orgullo! Bien pudiste haber comenzado a salir con ella desde el inicio, ¡pero no!, tu puto orgullo es más importante que Honoka.

\- … -

\- Y ni que hablar que Kira-san, eres otra idiota que bien pudo haber quedado con Honoka-chan, pero no, también tuviste que poner tu orgullo en juego en vez de la felicidad de Honoka.

\- M-Minami-san…

\- ¡Cállate remedo de cantante! – le gritó - y saben que, me alegraría mucho que se retiraran del lugar, no quiero que sigan molestando a los demás con sus estupideces.

\- P-Pero…

\- ¡Que se larguen! – fue el grito final de la peli gris.

Kotori solo se retiró del lugar hacia la cocina mientras ambas chicas solo permanecían en el lugar sin decir nada. Al final, solo decidieron irse del lugar sin decir nada.

Cuando ambas chicas se retiraron, solo se escuchó un fuerte sonido en la cocina, cosa que hizo que las empleadas y las musas fueran de inmediato a ver qué pasaba.

Solo al llegar miraron a la joven Minami en el suelo llorando mientras cubría su cara con las manos.

\- ¡Kotori-chan! – Rin y Hanayo se acercaron a la chica quien no dejaba su llanto.

\- ¿P-Por que dije eso? – decía Kotori entre su llanto incontrolable – N-No quise decirle eso…

\- No te culpes Kotori-chan, estabas alterada por todo.

\- N-No debí gritarle eso a U-Umi-chan…

\- V-Vamos, necesitas recuperarte – le decía Eli tratando de alentarla a levantarse, cosa que parecía imposible viendo el estado de Kotori.

\- Kotori-san, creo que deberías descansar – le decían varias compañeras de trabajo.

\- Tienen razón, Minami, tómate la noche libre parad descansar, después de todo una discusión así pronto se resolverá.

\- ¿U-Usted cree?

\- Sí, ustedes por lo que miré son amigas muy cercanas, puede que por ahora las cosas no serán tan sencillas de resolverse, pero te lo digo, con el tiempo esto tendrá solución – le decía su jefa.

\- Tiene razón Kotori, verás que todo se resolverá.

\- S-Sí ustedes lo dicen.

Kotori se retiró de su lugar de trabajo con ayuda de las demás musas, dejando el ambiente ya un poco más disuelto.

.

Mientras que con Honoka…

La peli jengibre solo iba caminando a su casa, llevaba una mirada vacía, sus ojos azules llenos de felicidad y alegría, ahora eran un cementerio, sin vida, su color brillante ahora estaba apagado.

Su cabeza era un solo tormento, solo se le venían a la cabeza la discusión de hace rato.

Llegó a su casa y solo abrió la puerta de la tienda y no notó la presencia de nadie, de hecho, ni siquiera se molestó en ver si había alguien, no tenía ganas de nada, ni mucho de saludar a alguien.

Solo subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación y al recostarse en la cama, solo cubrió su cara con la almohada y lo dejó salir. Dejó salir toda la frustración y decepción del momento, estaba demasiado triste como para tan siquiera pensar en si estaba contralando su voz.

Se sintió tal como cual, se sentía como un premio de feria. Alguien por quien compiten dos equipos, en este caso, dos chicas.

Eso ya había sido suficiente.

Honoka tuvo que soportar los ataques de celos o momentos incómodos vividos entre ambas. Y ella, no dejaba de culparse, de ser la principal pieza del conflicto.

Y para colmo, ya había gritado a los 4 vientos que amaba a las dos. Ahora estaba metida en un conflicto todavía peor, posiblemente las cosas se pondrían peores.

\- ¿Qué haré ahora?

No sabía que pasaría de aquí en adelante, la cabeza de la peli jengibre no daba para más

y solo se durmió pensando en todo lo que pasó.

.

A la mañana siguiente…

Honoka se levantó con los ojos totalmente rojos de haber llorado, aunque durmió bastante, se notaba que lloró mientras dormía.

No se sabía a ciencia exacta como, pero si sabía una cosa, que este día iba a ser largo y tedioso.

Era sábado, por lo que no tendría problemas con faltar ese día a la práctica, después de todo, las chicas miraron todo el "espectáculo" que causó su ataque de rabia, por lo que necesitaba tiempo para ella y las chicas sabían eso.

Bajó las escaleras solo para dirigirse a la cocina y tomar algo que comer, anoche no tuvo tiempo de comer nada, ni en su casa ni en la cafetería a la que fueron con Umi.

Tomó un poco de pastel que había en el refrigerador y solo decidió comer sin decir nada. Pero sabía que no comería nada sin entretenimiento así que fue directo a la sala, lugar donde acababa de pasar, pero que no paró mucha atención.

Al llegar, hubiera decidido mil veces no haber llegado ahí, ya que creyó que el destino estaba siendo cruel con ella, pero honestamente esto era pasarse de la raya.

En el sofá de su sala, justamente en el más grande, estaba su madre, sin nada puesto. ¿Y la sorpresa? Estaba acompañada de la madre de Umi, quien también estaba sin nada. Ambas acostadas en el sofá muy abrazadas y dormidas.

\- ¡Indecentes! – gritó en silencio para sí misma.

Mejor fue a su habitación, ya que no quería estar ahí cuando ambas mujeres despertaran y miraran como ella las estuvo viendo.

Antes de volver a entrar a su habitación, le ganó la curiosidad sobre ver que pasó ayer con su hermanita.

Sigilosamente corrió la puerta de la habitación de Yukiho. Honoka sabía que su hermana tenía la mala fama de no ponerle seguro a su puerta.

Pero antes de entrar, notó una nota frente a la puerta que decía: "_Hermana, si entras sin permiso, lo pagarás muy caro_".

Acto seguido, salió rápidamente del lugar y solo se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

Pasó el fin de semana muy rápido para la visión de todas.

Las demás musas sintieron el aire extraño, como si algo malo estuviese a punto de pasar en sus vidas.

Y muchos de ustedes dirán… ¿Y qué pasó con Umi y Tsubasa?

Paciencia, que ya vendrá todo eso.

.

El fin de semana pasó rápido, aunque también fue tortuoso.

Honoka ya se alistaba para ir un día más a Otonokizaka. La líder no estaba muy segura de querer ir y encontrarse con uno de sus problemas, el cual tenía cabello azul marino.

Sabía que, si faltaba, le caería una reprimenda de parte de su madre, por lo que no era una opción faltar.

Con mucha pesadez fue a la escuela, solo deseando en el camino no encontrarse con Umi.

Mientras iba por la estación, sintió unos pasos siguiéndola, pensó en que era la peli azul, hasta que sintió cuando tocaron su hombro.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la voz.

\- Más o menos – dijo Honoka – gracias por preocuparte, Kotori-chan.

\- De nada, pero en serio, ¿estás bien?

\- No lo estoy para serte sincera – dijo con bastante tristeza – no estoy con ánimos de nada.

\- Lo entiendo.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Umi-chan?

\- N-No lo sé, luego de que te fuiste me peleé con ella y Kira-san, incluso la abofeteé.

\- ¿También?

\- Sí, lo siento Honoka-chan, pero es que…

\- No te preocupes, solo me sorprendió. Es raro que te enojes a tal grado.

\- Me conoces bien.

\- Sí – la plática entre ellas levantó un poco el humor de Honoka, tanto que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a Otonokizaka.

Ambas chicas llegaron al instituto y solo ingresaron sin hacer mucho ruido.

Mientras más atrás, venia una peli azul con la cabeza baja, más por el hecho de venir totalmente avergonzada.

El día de ayer no fue lo mejor. Sus celos atacaron de la peor manera posible, más por que recordó las palabras de Kotori, esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

_¡Preferiste tu orgullo encima del amor de Honoka-chan!_

No sabía cómo iba a hacerle, era más seguro que Honoka no le hablaría y Kotori no le permitiría acercarse a ella. Ahora lo que no sabía era cual sería la reacción de las demás musas.

Todas estuvieron presentes en el momento del daño, por lo que posiblemente también estarían enojadas con ella.

Sin más opción, ingresó a Otonokizaka para ver qué pasaría, solo esperaba que no fuese nada grave.

Lastimosamente para su mala suerte, debía pasar por el aula de primer año, en el que justamente estaban Maki, Hanayo y Rin.

Pasó rápidamente sin que estas tres notaran su presencia.

Ahora venía el desafío final, que era entrar al aula, en el que compartía junto a sus mejores amigas, o al menos eso quería seguir creyendo.

Entró al lugar y solo se dirigió hacia su asiento, el cual, para terminar el tren de desgracias, quedaba al lado del de Honoka.

No miró a nadie a los ojos, ni siquiera supo si Kotori y Honoka estaban ahí, solo llegó, se sentó y agachó la cabeza, sin mirar nada.

Las clases comenzaron y los ojos de Umi no se despegaron de la pizarra mientras los profesores daban sus respectivas clases.

En el almuerzo, Umi decidió ir a la azotea del instituto a comer ella sola, no era el mejor momento para estar con Honoka y Kotori.

Al final, decidió por primera vez no asistir a la práctica, después de todo, no estaba de humor.

Mientras iba en el camino, pensó varias cosas.

Todo esto fue por su maldita culpa. Todo el problema fue su culpa.

¿Por qué lo pensó mejor?

Kotori estaba 100% en los correcto, puso más el hecho de querer dañar el orgullo de Tsubasa Kira que aceptar los sentimientos de Honoka, todo esto perdió sentido.

Ya sin nada que perder, decidió y pensó lo correcto.

_Debo arreglar esto, incluso si debo tirar a la mierda mi orgullo._

Con todo eso, partió rumbo a UTX, para enfrentar a su "rival" y acabar con esta supuesta rivalidad, la cual ya parecía un Barcelona – Real Madrid.

La peli azul no sabe cómo, pero en menos de lo que canta un gallo, llegó a la prestigiosa escuela, hogar de A-RISE.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez Tsubasa Kira – se dijo antes de entrar a la institución.

Ya no era raro que las musas ingresaran al lugar, como se reunían mucho con A-RISE ya era algo más común verlas por el lugar, en especial a las tres iniciadoras.

La arquera llegó al lugar en el que se reunían con A-RISE y solo encontró a Erena, la cual se percató de la presencia de la peli azul.

\- ¿Sonoda-san?

\- Toudou-san, ¿Dónde está Kira-san?

\- ¿Tsubasa? C-Creo que ya viene.

\- Aquí la espero, ¿podrías dejarnos sola?

\- ¿Solas?

\- Por favor.

\- D-De acuerdo – con muchas dudas, la peli morada se fue del lugar dejando a Umi sola en la sala.

Pasaron unos 2 minutos hasta que se sintió la llegada de dos personas.

-Erena, lo siento, pero es que a Anju se le atoró la cabeza en el inodo… ¿Sonoda-san? – preguntó la castaña al darse cuenta de la presencia de su "rival".

\- Sí Kira-san, es hora de que aclaremos esto de una vez por todas.

\- No estoy de humor para nada Sonoda-san – dijo con pesadez la oji verde – después de lo que pasó con Honoka no estoy de humor para…

\- Déjame terminar – interrumpió Umi para luego mirar a Anju – Yuuki-san, ¿nos dejarías solas?

\- P-Pero…

\- Hazlo Anju – dijo Tsubasa haciendo que su compañera de grupo abandonara la sala.

El silencio era monstruoso, en especial incómodo, pero no se veía con aquel sabor que te decía que esta reunión iba a terminar a golpes.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar Sonoda-san? Ya te dije que…

\- Iré al punto Kira-san, quiero que nos disculpemos con Honoka.

\- ¿Qué? P-Pero no creo que sea buena idea.

\- Lo mismo pensé, pero honestamente no creo que lleguemos a algún lado si no le pedimos disculpas.

\- Sabes que ninguna de las demás musas no dejarán que nos acerquemos a ella ¿verdad?

\- Las demás deben estar enojadas, no sé si es así ya que no he hablado con ellas, pero creo que esto es lo correcto.

\- ¿Qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión?

\- Sencillo, lastimé a la persona que más amaba y todo por mi orgullo – la voz de Umi comenzó a quebrarse – no quería esto, estuve ciega, solo quería quitarte a Honoka, pero lo que hice fue algo imperdonable. La usé, la usé como un premio, como algo de debía alcanzar, y honestamente, la herí, ¡la herí Kira-san!

\- No te culpo – ahora hablaba la castaña – Honoka fue el centro de todo, pero nosotras fuimos la causante de todo. Me dejé llevar por el orgullo y más por el impulso de querer ganar a toda costa que me olvidé de sus sentimientos y de cómo estaba.

\- Somos un par de idiotas.

\- Y muy idiotas.

\- Creo que Minami-san tenía toda la razón, somos unas idiotas sin remedio.

\- Sí, también debo disculparme con Kotori, creo que ella también se llevó una gran parte de todo esto.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, ella me ayudó mucho en consejos y formas de tratar de conquistar de nuevo a Kotori y al final no la escuché e hice todo a mi manera.

\- Ya veo – Tsubasa se levantó de su asiento – creo que debemos hacer tregua.

\- ¿Tregua?

\- Sí, no creo que debamos estar en esta discusión sin sentido, es hora de madurar.

\- ¿Madurar? No creo que deberíamos hablar de esto después de la estupidez que hicimos.

\- Creo que tienes razón.

\- Bien, creo que me iré, además no están escuchando así que…

\- ¿Nos están escuchando?

\- Sí – Umi se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta y al abrirla, las compañeras de Tsubasa cayeron al piso.

\- ¿Erena? ¿Anju?

\- H-Hola Tsubasa / -chan.

\- ¿Así que estaban escuchando? – dijo Umi sonando algo aterradora.

\- P-Perdón por eso, es que teníamos miedo que pelearon de nuevo.

\- E-Eso mismo que dijo Anju.

\- Bien, por lo menos miro que se preocuparon por nosotras.

\- ¿L-Lo ven?

\- Pero eso no quita que nos espiaron – Tsubasa decía esto en tono aterrador dirigiéndose a sus amigas y compañeras.

\- ¿Q-Que nos vas a hacer? – decía Erena algo asustada.

\- Corrección Toudou-san, que les vamos a hacer – se unió Umi.

\- ¿T-Tú también Sonoda-san?

\- ¿Quieren jugar a la violación?

\- No – respondieron ambas chicas muy asustadas.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud!

\- ¡Nooooo!

Algunos minutos después…

\- ¿Cuándo nos disculparemos con Honoka? – preguntó Tsubasa a Umi mientras estaban afuera de la Preparatoria.

\- No lo sé, pero no creo que debamos hacerlo ahora, Honoka no querrá vernos y Kotori está muy molesta.

\- Creo que tienes razón.

\- Claro que la tengo.

\- Bueno, creo que ya deberías irte, la noche caerá muy pronto.

\- Sí – en eso, Umi le estiró la mano en dirección de Tsubasa - ¿tregua?

\- … - Tsubasa no lo pensó mucho, después de todo ella había sido la de la idea – bien, tregua.

\- Una última cosa, ¿podrías acercarte más? – pidió la peli azul, cosa que extrañó a la oji verde.

\- E-Está bien, pero por… - antes de que terminara la oración, sintió un fuerte puñetazo en su estómago.

\- Lo siento, pero se me resbaló la mano – dijo la causante del golpe, Umi – con esto me desquité las ganas de golpearte.

\- E-Eso fue… trampa Sonoda-san – dijo Tsubasa tratando de recuperar el aire – Por cierto, creo que se te zafó el lazo del uniforme.

\- ¿En serio? – la peli azul se revisó el mismo – pero si no… - recibió un golpe en el estómago, del mismo modo que le había hecho a la castaña.

\- Perdón, se me resbaló la mano – regresó el momento.

\- E-Eso fue trampa – Umi trataba de recuperar el aire perdido.

\- No lo sabía – dijo con malicia la castaña.

Sin más, ambas se retiraron de UTX, aunque Tsubasa…

\- ¿Olvidé algo? – se preguntó cuándo se estaba retirando – no creo, no debe ser importante.

Mientras que en la sala de A-RISE…

\- ¡Vuelve aquí maldita enana frentona malagradecida! – se escuchó el grito de una chica.

\- C-Cálmate un poco Erena-chan.

\- Me calmaré… ¡cuando le ponga las manos a esa maldita cerda malagradecida!

\- C-Creo que deberías dejar de ver memes Erena-chan.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Me amenazas?

.

Durante el resto de la semana, Umi ignoró a sus mejores amigas, puede que la haya dolido ignorar a Honoka, pero debía hacerlo ya que estaba dejando que pasara el tiempo para que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

Las demás musas notaron eso a lo largo de la semana, cosa que les preocupó mucho.

-Oigan, ¿no creen que este ambiente esta horrible? – preguntó Nico en una oportunidad en el que las de segundo año no estaban.

\- No las culpo Nicocchi, solo necesitan tiempo.

\- Nozomi-chan tiene razón, la pelea del otro día no fue nada bonita.

\- Tal vez Umi cree que Kotori está enojada con ella y por eso no le habla.

\- Pero es lo contrario ¿no?

En efecto, la peli gris no había hablado con Umi desde la pelea de ese fin de semana, más que todo porque estaba enojada por lo de Honoka. Pero una parte de ella no quería estarlo.

Kotori quería mucho a Umi, casi como una hermana. Pero le molestó mucho que Umi no hiciese caso a sus consejos, y, es más, siguió su propio camino y terminó hiriendo a su amada. Aun, así y todo, Kotori quería disculparse con la peli azul por haberle gritado aquellas palabras tan obscenas, sabía que en parte se las merecía, pero no a tal grado de lenguaje corrosivo.

\- ¿Qué sugieres Nozomi? – preguntó Eli a su mejor amiga.

\- Creo que por ahora deberíamos dejar las cosas así.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron las demás.

\- Nozomi, creo que tanto sexo te ha podrido la cabeza, Eli, deberías dejarlo por un tiempo – dijo Nico causando el sonrojo en la rubia.

\- ¡¿D-De que hablas Nico?!

\- No, por nada.

\- Vamos Elicchi, hay que aceptar que lo hacemos varias veces.

\- ¡Nozomi!

\- ¿En serio Nozomi-chan? Kayo-chin y yo también lo hacemos mucho-nya – habló Rin para impresión de todas, pero más de la propia Hanayo quien se hallaba más roja que el traje del Chapulín Colorado.

\- Vaya, vaya, eso no lo sabía Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan.

\- Hanayo, Rin… ¿en serio ustedes?

\- ¡N-No es así chicas!

\- Dime Rin-chan, ¿Qué posiciones hacen con Hanayo-chan? – preguntó Nozomi con malicia.

\- Pues…

\- ¡No le digas Rin-chan!

\- Normalmente solo me lame ahí abajo, aunque debes en cuando hacemos el tribario.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntaron algunas confundidas, mientras Hanayo solo escondía su cabeza.

\- ¡Oh! Rin-chan, ¿te refieres al tribadismo?

\- Sí, pero que nombre tan raro-nya.

\- Eso mismo hacemos con Elicchi.

\- ¡Cállate Nozomi!

\- Aunque normalmente le llamamos hacer tijeras – habló la peli morada ignorando a su novia.

\- El corte.

\- La tortera.

\- Juntar panocha con panocha.

\- Frotar nuestros…

\- ¡Ya cállense! – gritaron todas las demás haciendo callar a Nozomi y Rin.

Mientras que en la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil…

Las tres chicas de segundo año se hallaban laborando sus tareas como miembros del Consejo, cosa que normalmente hacían luego de la escuela, pero esta vez…

Umi trabajaba en silencio, un poco alejada de sus dos amigas, cosa que extrañó un poco a ambas, pero comprendían que después de lo ocurrido el fin de semana, era obvio.

-Ya terminé – se dijo Umi para sí mismo para tomar sus cosas y prepararse para irse de la sala.

\- Umi-chan – dijo la voz que pertenecía a Kotori.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa Kotori? – dijo la peli azul queriendo hacerse la fuerte, pero se veía que estaba nerviosa.

\- Q-Quiero hablar contigo.

\- Puede ser en otro momento, en realidad tengo que irme.

\- Esto es realmente es importante.

\- Lo mío también lo es.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo con ironía – será rápido.

\- Aun no, necesito ir.

\- E-Está bien.

\- Gracias – Umi salió de la sala dejando sola a ambas chicas.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasó? – dijo la peli gris.

\- Kotori-chan – habló la voz de Honoka – quiero que vayamos a ver a donde va Umi-chan.

\- ¿Estás segura Honoka-chan?

\- Quiero terminar con esto de una vez.

\- No lo sé Honoka-chan, después de todo…

\- Vamos, ya he llorado mucho y he sufrido por este tonto encuentro, al final si ella decide no quererme, lo entenderé.

\- Honoka-chan – a pesar de sonar fuerte, Kotori pudo notar como la peli jengibre desprendía una gran tristeza.

\- Vamos.

\- No sé por qué me arrepentiré de esto, pero confío en ti Honoka-chan.

\- Gracias Kotori-chan.

Ambas chicas siguieron a su amiga peli azul desde una distancia algo alejada, pero no dejaron que las vieran.

\- ¿A dónde va Umi-chan? – dijo la peli jengibre.

\- No tengo idea.

\- Yo tampoco – dijo una tercera voz.

\- ¿En serio? – en eso se percataron que había alguien más con ellas - ¡¿Rin-chan?!

\- Hola-nya.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pensé en seguir a Umi-chan cuando salió.

\- ¿Te encontraste con Umi-chan?

\- No, la sigo a escondidas desde hace rato.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me pareció extraño que Umi-chan viniera sola y aparte iba algo rara.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Parece que se aseguraba que nadie la siguiera.

\- Vaya.

\- Honoka-chan, esto ya me está asustando.

\- Debemos ver que hace Umi-chan.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí.

Las tres musas siguieron a su amiga peli azul hasta llegar a donde menos esperaban que fuera.

\- ¿Q-Que hace en UTX?

\- Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

\- No me digan que…

\- Tal vez Umi-chan fue a desquitarse con Kira-san por lo que pasó.

\- N-No pienses Kotori-chan…

\- ¡Es mi culpa!

\- No Kotori-chan, todo es mi culpa, por mi maldita indecisión de no escoger a quien querer, pero ya me decidí.

\- ¿Decidir? – preguntaron Rin y Kotori.

\- Sí – Honoka decidió dejar a ambas chicas r ir tras su amiga peli azul.

\- Honoka-chan – Kotori y Rin no tuvieron más opción que seguir a su líder, aunque con mucha duda.

Dentro de UTX…

El trio de musas caminó en sigilo hacia la dirección que había tomado la peli azul. μ's ya era conocido en UTX por lo que, no necesitaban permiso de los guardias, ellos por órdenes de Tsubasa Kira les había dicho que dejaran pasar a las miembros del grupo siempre que vinieran.

Cuando siguieron a Umi, notaron cuando llegó a la sala de A-RISE…

Ahora si temían lo peor.

Honoka temía otra pelea entre Umi y Tsubasa y más si se llegaba a cosas fuertes.

Se acercaron bastante a la puerta sin hacer sospechar a nadie de que estaban en el lugar.

\- ¿No has hablado con Honoka? – se escuchó la voz de Tsubasa dentro.

\- No, además no creo que lo haga por un tiempo – dijo Umi, para desilusión de Honoka.

\- Ya veo – suspiró la castaña – pero sabes que llegará algún momento en el que tendrás que hablarlo con ella.

\- Eso también va para ti Kira-san, no has hablado con Honoka desde el incidente ¿no es así?

\- ¿Me conoces? – dijo la castaña – pues sí, no he hablado con Honoka desde entonces… rayos, ¿desde cuándo nos vemos vuelto así de cercanas?

\- Mira eso, desde hace 1 semana nos habríamos matado por estar en el salón, pero mira, hablando normal.

\- Como diría la canción… Los caminos de la vida, no son lo que imaginaba.

\- Te mamaste como diría Rin.

Las tres musas que estaban afuera no creían eso, Tsubasa y Umi hablaban como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellas, pero Honoka era la que más estaba impresionada. ¿Cuándo se habían vuelto tan cercanas?

La peli jengibre no aguantando más, entró a la sala y solo para encontrarse la cara de impresión de ambas chicas.

\- ¿H-Honoka? – expresó Umi algo asustada y roja de encontrar a su amada en el lugar.

\- ¿Q-Que haces aquí? – ahora fue Tsubasa en el mismo estado que la peli azul.

\- Umi-chan, Tsubasa-chan, ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Desde cuándo tan amigas?

\- E-Este…

\- ¡Quiero que me digan!

\- S-Solo nos hemos reflexionado sobre lo que hemos hecho – habló la arquera – sé que no estuvo nada bien lo que hice, te lastimé, herí tus sentimientos y siento que solo te utilicé… - su voz comenzó a quebrarse – y-yo… r-realmente lo siento.

\- Umi-chan.

\- También debería disculparme – dijo Tsubasa quien lucía más fuerte – honestamente, no sé qué fue lo que me pasó. Creo que la obsesión de querer conquistarte me hizo que no solo tratara de herir el orgullo de Sonoda-san, sino que también te terminé dañando. Realmente… lo siento Honoka.

\- Chicas… - la peli jengibre se quebraría en cualquier momento, pero decidió aguantarlo – realmente las quiero, realmente las adoro. Pero sé que no puedo querer a dos chicas, de por si amar a una chica es mal visto, amar a dos será difícil. Por eso, creo que me decidí por una de ustedes.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron las chicas asustadas, incluso Erena y Anju llegaron al lugar.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio Honoka-chan?

\- Sí, pero quiero que me den un poco de tiempo para pensarlo mejor, quiero estar completamente segura de lo que siento.

\- C-Creo que comprendo – dijo Umi.

\- Tomate el tiempo que quieras Honoka – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Gracias, por ahora, quiero que sigamos nuestra amistad, en verdad, no quiero perder ninguna amistad.

\- No te preocupes, no lo harás.

\- Muchas gracias.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_El próximo es el final, ahora sí creo que es el final._

_No sé cuánto, pero desde ahora digo que me costará un tiempo hacer este capítulo final, así que pido paciencia._

_¡Mil gracias y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hemos llegado a la estancia final del fic.**

**Sé que ya dije que este sería el final, pero creo que aún falta para que termine.**

**Y también lamento la tardanza, pero los demás fics me tenían ocupado.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Por poco y casi la cagan. Amigo, no todas tus esperanzas están perdidas, puede que Honoka realmente pueda quedarse con ambas, quien sabe. Depende que final quieras, tu decide. Gracias por seguirme en esta historia. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Qué bueno que entendiste la referencia, creo que eso me lo inventé al instante. Creo que me pasé, pero era la única forma de hacer que ambas pende… digo, ambas Idols sentaran cabeza. Mil gracias por haberme seguido en este fic. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena! Por cierto, no eres la única que te quiere montar, me muero de ganas XD. Y créeme, ando inspirado y necesitarás una silla de ruedas XD._

_._

_**Glorg. **__Amigo, no sé por qué pensaste eso. Digo, pensar que apareciese un OC por Honoka hubiese sido algo forzado, pero creo que la idea hubiese sido buena. Gracias por haberme seguido, lo agradezco. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**Sam la albina. **__Me alegra que te haya gustado el cambio, me deprimí cuando dijiste que la había regado, pero eso me inspiró en no andarme con tantas vueltas y solucionar todo de una vez. Por cierto, lamento lo de tu género, créeme, ya me pasó una vez. Gracias por seguirme y espero que el final de Tsubasa te guste. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**A todos lo que me siguieron, en especial a Tenshi Everdeen, le mando un saludo.**

**Sin más, vamos con el final de esta historia.**

.

.

.

**POV Honoka.**

Desde que tengo memoria, realmente nunca me interesó el romance.

Pero desde que descubrí mi orientación sexual y que precisamente fuera mi gusto por las mujeres lo que inició todo esto, realmente no termino de creerme esto.

Ahora estaba en una terrible encrucijada, realmente no tenía a donde ir ahora.

Umi-chan o Tsubasa-chan.

Realmente es una decisión difícil.

Pero en eso, mientras estoy en mi cuarto, me llega a la cabeza todos los momentos que he vivido con ambas. Pueden decir algunos que tengo más momentos con Umi-chan que con Tsubasa-chan, pero es que realmente las dos me han hecho sentir cosas que la otra no me hizo sentir.

En un lado, Umi-chan, que ha sido mi amiga desde que estábamos en el vientre de nuestras madres, ha sido la persona que más tiempo ha estado conmigo, con la que he vivido innumerables aventuras y desventuras.

Por otro lado, creo que Tsubasa-chan ha sido alguien que cambió mi vida. Aunque haya sido de solo un tiempo, me hizo sentir lo que una pareja hace sentir a la otra. No se anduvo con rodeos con eso de que me amaba, incluso me llegaba a celar.

La decisión es difícil, realmente difícil.

Tanto pensar me da hambre.

Decidí ir a la cocina y tomar algo de comer, me fui sin cenar a la cama y sé que, si mis padres me ven, sé que se enojarán.

Cuando voy llegando, veo a Yukiho tomando un poco de la botella de leche.

\- Ojalá que por fin me empiecen a crecer los pechos – dijo mi hermanita mientras devolvía la botella al refrigerador.

\- ¿Qué haces Yukiho? – preguntó a lo que ella se levanta del susto.

\- ¿Q-Que haces ahí hermana?

\- Me pegó algo de hambre y vine a ver qué pasaba.

\- Eso te pasa por haberte ido sin cenar en la noche.

\- L-Lo siento, es que tenía muchas cosas que pensar y hasta ahora fue que me pegó hambre.

\- Nunca entiendo por qué eres así.

\- Yukiho, ¿algún chico ha llegado a tu vida?

\- ¿Eh? – las mejillas de la castaña se pusieron rojas - ¿p-por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Quiero saber.

\- Bueno – la menor pensó que debía hacer algo – p-pues no, no me ha caído algún chico.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Será porque no tienes pechos?

\- ¡¿Por qué me dices eso?!

\- Lo siento, no te enojes – dijo la mayor – bueno, creo que es hora de que solucione esto.

\- ¿Solucionar qué?

\- Mi problema… con mi relación.

\- ¿Relación?

\- Verás… no sé que hacer – dijo Honoka – es que… no me hallo para ver a quien escojo de las dos chicas.

\- ¿Las dos chicas? – eso confundió un poco a Yukiho.

\- Sí, es que… tu sabes que me gustan las chicas ¿verdad?

\- Sí, pero ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- No sé a quién escoger.

\- ¿A quién escoger?

\- Sí, Umi-chan y Tsubasa-chan han estado muy pendientes de mi situación desde que peleé con ellas. Además, quiero saber a quién debo escoger como mi pareja oficial.

\- Pues… está difícil – dijo Yukiho – creo que será cuando decidas ver quien te gusta más de las dos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, mira hermana, debes decidir con quién quieres quedarte, quien es la persona que verdaderamente hace latir tu corazón.

\- ¿Latir mi corazón?

\- Sí, puede que Umi-san y Kira-san te hagan sentir cosas, pero honestamente solo una de ellas es la que realmente quieres.

\- ¿La que realmente quiero?

\- Sí, míralo de este modo.

\- ¿De cuál?

\- Umi-san te ha gustado de hace tiempo, pero Kira-san te ha tratado como a su pareja, alguien que realmente te hace sentir una novia.

\- S-Sí.

\- Piénsalo desde ese punto.

\- Yukiho – miré fijamente a mi hermana menor - ¿con quién que me debería quedar?

\- No soy quien para decidir eso – dijo Yukiho – pero si de mí dependiese…

\- ¿A quién escogerías tú?

\- Creo que sería mejor con Umi-san.

\- ¿Con Umi-chan?

\- Aunque Kira-san te ha tratado como la pareja que alguien debe tratarse, pero creo que Umi-san es la indicada para estar contigo.

\- ¿Por qué Umi-chan?

\- Tu amor por ella no está desapareciendo, al menos eso creo, lo estás reemplazando por otro.

\- ¿R-Reemplazando?

\- Sí, creo que no es que no ames a Umi-san, es que no quieres sufrir y estás reemplazando su amor por el de Kira-san, pero en mi opinión creo que eso queda a disposición tuya, tú sabrás que hacer.

\- Bueno, gracias Yukiho.

\- No hay de qué.

\- Bien, ahora lárgate de mi cuarto, ¿no ves que me estaba cambiando?

\- Lo sé, por algo no te crecen los pechos.

\- ¡Cállate! – Yukiho me persiguió hasta mi habitación, la cual logré cerrar a tiempo.

.

Ese día, Honoka tenía libre en la dulcería y también no había clases, por lo que no había problemas en quedarse en su cuarto todo el día y pensar en el asunto.

Realmente era difícil escoger entre Umi y Tsubasa.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? – dijo mirando al techo.

Pero como si algo le fuera mandado del cielo, su celular sonó y cuando vio el nombre de quien la estaba llamando, supo que tendría que resolver este embrollo más rápido de lo que creía.

\- ¿Hola?

\- _¿Honoka?_

\- ¿Por qué me llamas Umi-chan?

\- _E-Este… sé que no es momento de decidirlo y no soy quien, para pedírtelo, pero quería saber… si no es mucha molestia… si tu quisieras… s-salir conmigo hoy… ya sabes… como en los viejos tiempos._

\- ¿Una salida como en los viejos tiempos? – eso hizo latir el corazón de Honoka – m-me gustaría.

\- _B-Bien, t-te esperaré en la estación de trenes ¿de acuerdo?_

\- Sí, está bien.

Cuando Umi colgó la llamada, Honoka solo enterró su cara en la almohada mientras daba un pequeño grito.

\- ¡¿Qué haré?! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas – ni modo, Umi-chan, debo ir contigo a ver si es cierto lo que dice Yukiho.

En eso, volvió a sonar el teléfono de Honoka y esta contestó.

\- ¿Hola?

\- _Hola Honoka._

\- ¿Tsubasa-chan? – los nervios se apoderaron de la peli jengibre - ¿Qué pasa?

\- _Verás, quería saber si estabas libre el día de mañana, ya sabes, para que… ambas salgamos a dar una vuelta, ya sabes._

\- L-Lo siento Tsubasa-chan, pero… - Honoka no sabía que decirle, realmente debía decirle que ya había quedado de salir con Umi, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría – v-verás, ya tengo planes… con Kotori-chan, sí, ya tengo planes de salir con ella.

_\- Y-Ya veo – _la voz de la líder de A-RISE se escuchaba triste – _lo siento entonces, será en otra ocasión._

\- Lo siento Tsubasa-chan – colgó la llamada y la musa se echó en su cama sintiéndose culpable de haberle mentido.

.

Unas horas más tarde, Honoka llegó al lugar indicado por la peli azul y notó como era cierto lo que decía.

\- ¡Umi-chan! – llamó la peli jengibre.

\- H-Hola Honoka.

\- Umi-chan – Honoka supo de que la cosa no serpia tan fácil, por lo que solo bajó la mirada esperando a que Umi le dijera algo para romper el hielo.

\- ¿N-Nos vamos? – dijo Umi desviando la mirada.

\- S-Sí.

Umi dirigió de la mano a Honoka hasta el tren que las llevaría a su destino.

Llevaban unos minutos desde que el barco partió y el silencio reinaba en ambas cicas que no decían nada por pena, más por los hechos realizados en días anteriores.

Ninguna se dirigió la palabra en todo el camino, aunque Umi no lo hacía por pena, más por cómo debería actuar ante esto.

\- ¿H-Honoka? – finalmente la peli azul tomó la iniciativa para hablar.

\- S-Sí.

\- ¿Y-Ya… has decidido con quien estar? – cuando Umi dijo esto, se maldijo mentalmente por preguntar algo tan estúpido.

\- E-Este… no me he decidido – dijo la peli jengibre – aun quiero estar segura a quien debo escoger para estar juntas.

\- Y-Ya veo…

Unos minutos después, ambas llegaron al lugar al que Umi había decidido ir.

\- ¿Dónde estamos Umi-chan?

\- En la playa – dijo la peli azul.

Y si, el mar estaba muy bello en esta época del año que era soleado, además el calor le hacía a uno ir al mar a disfrutar de la frescura de la brisa marina.

\- ¿Estaremos aquí? – dijo Honoka.

\- Sí, acaso… ¿te molesta?

\- N-No es eso, solo que hace tiempo que no veníamos a la playa solo las dos, normalmente siempre veníamos con Kotori-chan a disfrutar, pero ahora… solo somos las dos.

\- Bueno, ya estamos aquí – la peli azul le extendió la mano - ¿nos divertimos?

\- Sí.

Ambas fueron a unos vestidores a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse los trajes de baño.

Honoka fue la primera en salir del lugar vistiendo un traje de dos piezas color rojo que le quedaba muy bien, realmente resaltaba su bella figura con sus curvas y sus pechos.

\- ¿Dónde estará Umi-chan? – dijo la peli jengibre.

\- H-Honoka.

Cuando la chica volteó la mirada, notó como la peli azul estaba vestida.

La arquera estaba con un traje de baño color negro, que realmente le quedaba bien y resaltaba su cuerpo trabajado por varios años en el kendo y artes marciales.

\- ¿C-Como me veo Honoka? – preguntó Umi al notar la insistente mirada de su mejor amiga.

\- Te ves increíble – dijo la peli jengibre con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas mientras no dejaba de ver el cuerpo de la peli azul.

\- G-Gracias.

Sin más, queriendo quitar el ambiente tenso por la exhibición, ambas decidieron ir a nadar un rato.

Ambas eran buenas, aunque Honoka no era tan hábil nadando como lo era Umi.

Jugaron de todo en la playa, realmente no había pasado un gran momento junto a Umi desde hace tiempo. Honoka en ese momento se sintió diferente, no era lo mismo pasar el tiempo con su Tsubasa que con Umi.

Su mente seguía confundida por lo que pasó con Tsubasa y Umi.

Pero esta vez, recordó lo que le dijo Yukiho, en más, ella estaba más tirada por Umi.

Tenía razón.

Yukiho estaba en lo correcto si se ponía a pensar bien.

En ese momento, Honoka pensó que Yukiho lo que tiene de grande de cerebro debería írsele un poco a los pechos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto.

Umi era su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria, eran inseparables y realmente creían que las cosas se pondrían feas desde que se enteró que se había enamorado de ella.

Pero todo tenía sentido. Lo de Tsubasa podría ser amor, pero como dijo Yukiho, era todo reemplazado.

Su verdadero amor… debía ser la peli azul que estaba frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Honoka? – dijo la peli azul que miraba a su mejor amiga que estaba ida.

\- N-No me pasa nada – dijo la chica – s-solo pensaba.

\- Espero que no sea nada malo – dijo Umi – es más, creo que hemos estado mucho tiempo jugando.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón – Honoka miró al horizonte y notó como el sol ya estaba anunciando el atardecer del día.

\- Debemos irnos – Umi se levantó del lugar y se iba a los vestidores – iré a cambiarme, ve rápido para que nos podamos ir más rápido.

\- S-Sí.

Mientras la peli azul se iba, Honoka no pudo evitar mirar el trasero de la peli azul, a lo cual mordió su labio superior por la buena vista que estaba viviendo.

Unos minutos más tarde, ambas ya iban en el tren de regreso a Akihabara mientras pensaban en el día.

Honoka iba algo cansada de cómo habían jugado todo el día en la playa.

Honoka no aguantó el cansancio y solo recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Umi.

\- ¿H-Honoka? – eso sorprendió a la peli azul que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- S-Solo… un rato, por favor.

\- B-Bien – la cara de la peli azul se tornó roja por la vergüenza del momento, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse y relajarse al sentir a Honoka en su hombro, más cuando la respiración de la peli jengibre se hizo más fuerte, dando a indicar que la chica estaba dormida.

Cuando llegaron a su destino final, no hubo nada que hacer ya que Umi tuvo que despertar a Honoka de su sueño, es más, Umi no quería despertar a la peli jengibre la cual se miraba súper tierna dormida, pero no podía hace otra cosa más que despertarla.

\- ¿Q-Que pasó Umi-chan?

\- T-Te habías dormido y solo te levanté.

\- G-Gracias – Umi se levantó de su asiento con la cara totalmente roja - ¿p-podemos irnos?

\- S-Sí.

Umi y Honoka fueron a su respectiva casa ya que querían pensar un poco las cosas, aunque Honoka al final solo se acostó en el lugar, pero ahora debía pensar mejor las cosas para decidir a quien de las dos escoger.

**.**

Mientras que en la residencia Sonoda…

Umi había llegado de su cita con Honoka y solo se recostó en la puerta la cual solo se dedicó a pensar en el tiempo vivido hoy.

\- ¿A poco… estaré haciendo las cosas bien? – dijo la peli azul para sí misma – espero que Honoka tome una decisión pronto.

\- ¿Ya llegaste Umi? – dijo Sora mirando a su hija que había llegado.

\- Sí madre, lamento la tardanza.

\- No te preocupes, después de todo supe que estabas en tu cita con Honoka-chan.

\- ¿C-Como sabes que estaba…?

\- Eres muy fácil de leer – dijo la señora Sonoda – además, espero que te puedas reconciliar con Honoka-chan y puedan salir juntas como pareja.

\- Madre – la cara de Umi se tornó roja después de que su madre dijera eso – gracias.

\- No hay de que, por cierto, tu padre está dormido.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- Pues que quiero ir a casa de Kii-chan, hoy quedamos de vernos y relajarnos.

\- M-Madre – Umi solo tembló un poco cuando su progenitora mencionó esto ya que sabía a qué se refería.

**.**

Horas más tarde…

Residencia Minami…

\- ¿Q-Quien será a estas horas? – dijo Kotori que se levantaba de su cama al escuchar el sonido de su celular.

\- ¿P-Pasó algo Kotori? – preguntó el novio de la peli gris que estaba al lado suyo dormida.

\- L-Lo siento Yuuki-kun, solo me mandaron un mensaje.

\- Bien – el chico se volvió a dormir.

\- ¿Umi-chan? – Kotori se levantó de su cama y al ver el mensaje de su amiga peli azul y al leerlo, solo atinó a dar una sonrisa – veo que al final seguiste mi consejo, estoy orgullosa.

\- Oye Kotori, ¿Qué te parece otra ronda?

\- Me encantaría – dijo la chica colocando su celular a un lado – al fin y al cabo, esta pajarita necesita amor.

Kotori fue con su novio a hacer sus cosas intimas, pero el mensaje que le había mandado Umi a Kotori era claro y realmente comprendía la misión que debía hacer.

.

_Kotori, hoy salí con Honoka y realmente nos la pasamos bien._

_Ahora, dejaré que Honoka tome la decisión de con quien desea estar y respetaré su decisión, más como amiga, por la mujer que amo._

.

De ahí, solo faltaría la decisión de Honoka.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Y así llegamos al final de este pequeño fic!**

**Sé que dije como mil veces que lo iba a terminar y nunca, pero esta vez, es la definitiva ya que siento que los estoy alargando mucho innecesariamente.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Pues sí, esa jugada de Umi fue la decisiva para Honoka, aunque aquí se mirará otra cosa que también será decisiva para que nuestra pequeña peli jengibre se decida por fin. La verdad no entiendo porque fue que me tardé en actualizarla, cuando menos acordé dije… "Ah cabrón, se me olvidó esta", pero no la retiré ni nada y ahora le doy su final. Por cierto, lo de la moneda… significa que todo es posible, sabes como soy XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Glorg. **__Tiempo sin verte amigo, pues sí, he regresado con más fuerza y sí, es complicado saber con quién debería quedarse, pero como lo indica el título, el amor debe perdonar, pero de igual manera, espero que el final te guste. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La cita entre Umi y Honoka dejó mucho en que pensar en esta última, ahora las cosas las estaba pensando mejor ya que siempre creyó que todo sería de color de rosa con su declaración a Umi y que esta la aceptaría, así como así.

Pero como se equivocó.

Pasaron varios momentos duros en su relación que hicieron que madurase y se diera cuenta que, si no estaba con su querida peli azul, no sería el fin del mundo, además, creyó que lo que estaba sintiendo por Tsubasa Kira no era otra cosa que solo el confort de tener a alguien a su lado, cosa que la dejó llena de muchas preguntas, pero por el momento solo quería solucionar muchas cosas.

Ahora que sabía que debía hacer, solo quedaba pensar en que solución darle a todo esto. No podía ir solo con Tsubasa y decirle que quería terminar todo esto, no era que se sintiera correcto, además, no eran pareja con la castaña.

Al parecer el cerebro le estaba dando vueltas de tanto pensarlo.

\- ¿Y cómo le hago para que todo este quede en paz? – preguntó hacia el techo de su casa – tal vez debería hablarlo con Kotori-chan, creo que si lo hago me podría decir que debo hacer de una vez, pero no debo hablarlo con Umi-chan o Tsubasa-chan, necesito aclarar todo esto.

\- ¿Problemas emocionales hija? – una voz se escuchó detrás de la puerta de la habitación de la peli jengibre.

\- ¿Mamá? – la chica se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para que su madre pasara.

\- Te escuché algo preocupada hija, ¿ocurre algo?

\- B-Bueno… más o menos.

\- ¿Se trata de problemas amorosos? – la pregunta hizo que la oji azul se pusiera algo roja.

\- A-Algo así…

\- Vamos hija, háblalo conmigo, a lo mejor lo solucionamos.

\- Pues no creo que sea tan malo hablarlo mamá, creo que yo sola puedo solucionarlo.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- C-Creo que sí, aunque… - la peli jengibre se quedó mirando al cielo falso – aun no sé qué hacer… ¡estoy tan confundida!

\- Y me imagino que esa confusión se debe a Umi-chan ¿verdad? – la madre de Honoka realmente le había dado al blanco.

\- S-Sí – las mejillas de la líder se tiñeron de rojas – la verdad es que ahora que sé que me gustan tanto Umi-chan como Tsubasa-chan, la verdad no sé qué hacer, aunque siento que Umi-chan es la que más me gusta, siento que, si lo hago, traicionaré a Tsubasa-chan.

\- Realmente estás dándole vueltas al asunto – habló Kisara Kousaka – Honoka, se ve que estás poniendo la felicidad de ambas antes que la tuya, solo quieres quedar bien con ambas sin antes darte cuenta de que estás sufriendo por eso.

\- Lo sé, pero es que…

\- Ningún pero Honoka Kousaka, estás dándole mucho rollo al asunto. Solo piensa bien en con quien es qué quieres estar.

\- L-La verdad es que es algo difícil… pero siento que me gustaría hacerlo con Umi-chan, siempre ha sido la chica de la que ha estado enamorada de hace años.

\- Eso me hace saber que lo que sientes por Kira-chan es solo un sentimiento de acobijo, no de amor como el que le tienes a Umi-chan, así que eso queda claro. No tienes sentimientos por Kira-chan, lo que sientes es solo lo que una persona siente cuando no tiene la compañía que quiere.

\- ¿Q-Que hago entonces?

\- Deshaz todo esto de una vez, declárate de una vez a Umi-chan y asunto arreglado, sé que será triste para Kira-chan, pero es lo mejor para las tres y apuesto que también para las demás, que de seguro deben sufrir al ver como tú y Umi-chan se hieren la una a la otra.

\- Creo que ya tengo en mente – la peli jengibre abrazó fuerte a su madre – muchas gracias mamá.

\- De nada hija, para eso estamos, para ayudar a nuestros hijos cuando necesitan ayuda. Eso y cuando necesitamos que vayan a la tienda a comprarnos cosas.

\- M-Mamá.

\- Bueno hija, por el momento solo concéntrate en pensar en lo que te dije, recuerda que la decisión final es tuya.

\- Sí, lo haré – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – por cierto, ¿y papá?

\- Bueno, tu padre salió con Kenji-san a ver un juego de béisbol con otros amigos, así que volverá tarde.

\- ¡Kii-chan, ven pronto, ya estoy mojada! – gritó una voz desde la habitación de los padres de la peli jengibre.

\- Ya voy Sora-chan, bueno hija, te dejo porque… - la madre de la chica se mordió el labio inferior – tengo asuntos que atender con Sora-chan, así no me busques por unas… 4 horas.

\- B-Bien – cuando su madre se fue, la peli jengibre solo río un poco nerviosa, no sabiendo que su madre tuviera esos gustos con la madre de Umi, sabiendo la cercanía que se tenían no pensó que eso saldría – c-creo que mejor me callo, no vaya a hacer que me caiga la maldición de la Momia.

**.**

En la residencia Sonoda…

\- ¡Ah… dios… que rico! – la peli azul se hallaba en la cama con su mano por debajo de sus bragas y con la otra mano tomando su pecho mientras se complacía a sí misma.

Una vez pasados algunos minutos la chica terminó de hacer sus cosas y solo descansó mientras sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal al tocarse de ese modo, pero luego escuchó algo de Nozomi que alguna vez dijo, y era que completamente normal tocarse pensando en la persona de la que estaba enamorada.

Aun así, solo dejó aquello, algo sonrojada y solo se dirigió a su cama a dormir, cerrando sus ojos y deseando que todo este drama de lo de Honoka terminara.

**.**

Al día siguiente…

Honoka salía de su casa rumbo a Otonokizaka de nuevo a las aburridas clases, pero luego de un momento, llegó junto con sus mejores amigas, Umi y Kotori, aunque la plática no fue tan tranquila como antes, ya que se sentía un ambiente extraño en torno a Umi y Honoka, no era tanto de incomodidad, pero tampoco de romance, era como la unión de estos.

Al final de todo, llegaron a la Academia y de un solo al salón de clases.

Honoka no se durmió en muchas clases como solía hacer, es más, impresionaba que se quedara despierta prestando atención, incluso sus amigas se dieron cuenta de eso y solo esperaban que esto fuera una broma.

Al terminar y llegar el receso, Honoka no fue con sus amigas, esta vez se fue sola a la azotea, cosa que extrañó a sus amigas, pero dijo que debía hacer algo primero, incluso Umi se dispuso en acompañarla, pero Honoka se lo impidió.

Cuando esta llegó, cogió su celular y marcó un número de entre muchos que tenía. Unos segundos después, la persona a la que llamó, atendió.

-_ ¿Hola?_

\- Hola, Tsubasa-chan.

\- _¿Honoka? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas? – _aunque la castaña estaba contenta porque su querida peli jengibre la llamara, aun así, la sentía extraña.

\- Tsubasa-chan, quiero que nos veamos al salir la escuela, necesito hablar contigo.

\- _¿A sí? E-Está bien._

\- Llegaré a UTX al salir de la práctica, te veré allá.

\- _Bien._

\- Gracias – sin más, la oji azul colgó la llamada y solo miró al cielo azul tan bello que se iluminaba encima de ella – creo que es como que me dijo mamá, debo solucionar esto de una vez.

**.**

Cuando terminaron las clases y la práctica se estaba llevando a cabo, muchas cosas fueron a darse como el entrenamiento máximo que idearon Umi y Eli el cual era algo duro ya que al acercarse la final de Love Live, el entrenamiento era peor.

Aunque eso no fue lo impresionante…

\- ¡Chicas! Tengo un anuncio que hacerles – Nozomi habló y todas al verla, sintieron que algo pasaba, más cuando la peli morada miró de reojo a Eli la cual estaba muy roja – es algo que les dejará el ojo cuadrado.

\- No me digas, ¿a poco Messi volvió a fallar penal? – dijo Nico.

\- Yo Nicocchi, es que ya me ando ligando con Maki-chan – al decir eso, todas quedaron viendo a la peli roja la cual escupió el agua que estaba tomando y solo sintió como era el centro de atención.

\- ¡¿Q-Que cosas dices Nozomi?! No es cierto, chicas… - la menor se quedó callada cuando sintió como unos ojos carmín la miraban fijamente – N-Nico-chan.

\- ¿Así que te ves con Nozomi de esa manera?

\- ¡No es así! ¡La única a la que amo es a ti! – al decir eso, la cara se le puso tan roja que podía sentir como humo se le salía por las orejas - ¡E-Esperen… no es lo que quise decir!

\- Vaya, vaya, que escondidito se lo tenían Maki-chan – Nozomi buscó molestarla, pero notó como la chica de cabello rojo estaba sumamente avergonzada, tanto que no sería justo avergonzarla más – bueno, creo que mejor volvemos a lo nuestro.

\- ¿Y qué es Nozomi-chan? – preguntó la peli jengibre.

\- Chicas… quiero hacer oficial el anuncio de que Elicchi y yo – la peli morada abrazó con fuerza a la rubia la cual estaba igual de roja que Maki - ¡estamos saliendo!

\- ¿Eh? – el silencio reinó un momento con las musas las cuales estaban como analizando la situación, cosa que dejó extrañada a las mayores ya que pensaban que no aceptarían la relación entre ellas, pero no fue así.

\- ¡Felicidades-nya! – exclamó Rin mientras algunas orejas de gato le salían de la cabeza, incluso una cola.

\- Sí, felicidades.

\- Gracias chicas, aunque también deberías ser honesta Nicocchi – dijo Nozomi sonrojando a la peli negra - ¿no les has dicho que ya salen con Maki-chan?

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?!

\- Nosotras también-nya – dijo Rin llamando la atención de todas.

\- Bueno, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – dijo Umi riendo un poco.

\- ¿No están sorprendidas?

\- Bueno, desde hace rato ustedes demostraban varias cosas que a uno le decía que estaban en algo más.

\- ¿Poe que-nya?

\- Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan, no crean que no nos dimos cuenta de eso.

\- ¿Lo sabían? – preguntó la rubio oscuro.

\- Sí – respondieron todas lo que causó un gran sonrojo en todas.

\- Bueno, por el momento creo que hemos terminado, aunque me da mucho gusto felicitarlas chicas – dijo Umi – veo que todas están felices con sus respectivas parejas.

\- Sí, realmente estamos felices – Nozomi abrazó a la rubia la cual solo río un poco nerviosa.

\- ¿Y tú Kotori-chan? – preguntó Hanayo.

\- Yuuki-kun y yo estamos muy felices también – sonrió la peli gris muy alegre – es más, creo que podríamos ir planeando la boda.

\- ¡¿Boda?!

\- ¿Te nos casas Kotori-chan? – preguntó Honoka muy sorprendida.

\- Aun no Honoka-chan, aun somos muy jóvenes, pero creo que él es el indicado para casarse conmigo – dijo emocionada la encargada del vestuario del grupo.

\- ¿Y ustedes Umi-chan, Honoka-chan? – preguntó Nozomi las cuales solo se sonrojaron por un momento.

\- B-Bueno, verás… - en ese momento, Honoka recordó su conversación con Tsubasa la cual solo la llevaría a UTX, aunque, aun así, fue directa al punto – lo lamento chicas, pero tengo que irme.

\- ¿A dónde? – por lógica preguntaron todas.

\- Adiós – la peli jengibre se fue del sitio y solo dejó muy extrañada a sus amigas las cuales quedaron pensativas por eso.

**.**

Unos minutos después, Honoka llegó al sitio en el que Tsubasa le había reservado, aunque por obvias razones era UTX.

Al llegar al sitio, Tsubasa estaba afuera de la institución como esperándola, pero lo que no se esperó que no hubiera nadie en el sitio, ya que normalmente siempre había gente.

\- ¿Tsubasa-chan?

\- Hola Honoka – la oji verde la recibió muy amablemente – veo que al final si te decidiste en venir.

\- Sí, pero no creo que deba quedarme.

\- ¿Eh? – la líder de A-RISE no entendió eso - ¿de qué hablas?

\- Tsubasa-chan – Honoka sabía lo que iba a decir y sabía que iba a hacer algo cruel, pero debía de hacerlo – creo que debemos terminar esto.

\- ¿Qué? – la chica de cabello castaño quedó extrañada por esto - ¿Qué dices Honoka?

\- Sé que fui una tonta al decir eso, pero creo que debemos parar esto Tsubasa-chan, no creo que sea correcto continuar con algo que no tiene futuro.

\- ¿Q-Que dices?

\- Tsubasa-chan, al final de todo creo que no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos – al decir, la mirada de Tsubasa se oscureció, cosa que hizo que Honoka se pusiera asustada. Debió pensar en que el efecto del rechazo era fuerte, pero no había otra opción. Si seguía haciendo eso, tanto Umi como Tsubasa saldrían lastimadas.

Las chicas tenían un ambiente incomodo, pero el silencio se quebró cuando la oji verde habló.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso Honoka?

\- Es que… creo que al final descubrí mis verdaderos sentimientos – dijo en voz baja la peli jengibre – Tsubasa-chan, lo lamento, pero creo que no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.

\- ¿Y-Y eso?

\- Al final de todas semanas que he pasado, al final logré reflexionar y creo que al final de todo… me quedaré con Umi-chan.

\- ¿C-Con Sonoda-san? – la mirada de Tsubasa bajó mucho y se miraba que la tristeza a invadía con fuerza – e-eso me hubieras antes de que empezáramos algo serio.

\- Lo lamento – algunas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de la líder de las musas – realmente lo lamento.

\- Honoka… realmente debería odiarte por esto – dijo con decepción en su voz.

\- Lo sé… y estoy de acuerdo si decides odiarme después de esto.

\- No lo haré – la líder de A-RISE levantó la mirada – Honoka, yo me enamoré de ti por lo que eres y creo que se me hará difícil olvidar este amor, pero creo que lo mejor será que no nos hablemos por un tiempo.

\- L-Lo entiendo – la chica de cabello jengibre comenzó a llorar en el sitio, realmente le dolía que su amiga estuviera en esa situación por su culpa - ¡Lo siento!

\- No te preocupes por eso Honoka, solo pido algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Dame un beso de despedida, creo que esta será la última vez que estemos de este modo.

\- S-Sí, lo haré.

\- Gracias – sin más, la castaña le dio un beso en los labios el cual fue correspondido, pero con la desgracia que en el momento que terminaban de darse el beso, Tsubasa miró de lejos a cierta peli azul la cual por un momento dudó en lo que pasaba, pero al final, cayó en cuenta de lo que parecía.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa Tsubasa-chan?

\- C-Creo que lo mejor sería que fueras por Sonoda-san – al decir eso, la peli jengibre volteó la mirada y notó como su interés amoroso había visto la escena de largo y está sin más, se fue del sitio corriendo.

\- ¡Umi-chan! – Honoka salió corriendo tras la chica la cual iba corriendo por la ciudad, cosa que le recordó cuando siguieron a Kotori cuando recién iniciaban con el grupo.

\- Ve por ella – Tsubasa solo miró la escena de lejos y esta derramó algunas lágrimas mientras iba al interior de UTX.

Su presencia en el corazón de Honoka se había terminado.

Mientras tanto, la peli jengibre seguía persiguiendo a su peli azul la cual solo corría lejos de ella con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Umi estaba dolida de ver aquella escena en la que su querida oji azul v besaba a su rival, eso le daba a entender que Honoka se había decidido por la líder de A-RISE.

Honoka había estado corriendo más rápido y casi le daba alcance, al parecer los entrenamientos estrictos de Umi le habían dado frutos y había tomado una gran resistencia en el camino.

Finalmente, luego de la maratónica carrera por casi toda Akihabara, logró darle alcance en una de los parques en las afueras de Akihabara.

\- ¡Umi-chan! – Honoka la tomó del brazo deteniendo su carrera – por favor… para.

\- ¿Y para que detenerme? ¿Por qué vienes por mí? Te hubieras quedado con Kira-san – le reclamaba con lágrimas en los ojos la peli azul.

\- Te equivocas Umi-chan, no fue lo que pasó…

\- ¡¿Cómo que no fue lo que pasó?! – reclamó fuerte la arquera - ¡Miré bien Honoka! ¡Te estabas besando con ella!

\- L-Lo sé, pero es que…

\- ¡¿Pero es que qué?! ¿Qué excusa me vas a dar?

\- ¡La estaba rechazando!

\- ¡No te creo!

\- ¡Si lo estaba haciendo!

\- ¡Estabas besándola! ¡¿Qué más me vas a decir?!

\- ¡Umi-chan! – la peli jengibre la empujó hacia el suelo y ambas cayeron al suelo, pero entre tantos empujones, terminaron cayendo en un pequeño estanque que había.

\- Suéltame Honoka.

\- ¡No lo haré hasta que me escuches!

\- ¡No lo haré! Ya miré que te has decidido por Kira-san, así que no debo meterme.

\- ¡No Umi-chan, no es así! – Honoka la tenía prisionera, pero cuando menos acordó, besó con fuerza a Umi la cual luchaba por liberarse, pero los labios de Honoka le sabían dulces y deliciosos, pero una vez terminó cayendo en el efecto, cedió y correspondió al gesto de amor, aunque esta vez estará en medio de un estanque anocheciendo.

Cuando el aire se les fue de los pulmones, ambas se separaron con el rostro totalmente roja y por el momento solo se miraron la una a la otra.

\- ¿H-Honoka?

\- Umi-chan – la oji azul tomó las mejillas de la peli azul – te amo… realmente lo siento por ser tan idiota e irme por otros caminos, más con lo que le hice a Tsubasa-chan.

\- ¿Por qué la besaste?

\- Era lo último que quería antes de separarnos definitivamente y le confesé que quería estar contigo.

\- No te creo – la peli azul bajó la mirada – tú estabas…

\- ¡Que no, entiéndelo Umi Sonoda! – gritó Honoka ya cansada de la situación.

\- Honoka.

\- A la quiero es a ti, la chica de la que siempre estuve enamorada, de la que siempre estuve caída en sus encantos, la que nunca debí abandonar y resignarme de una vez… todo eso eres tu Umi Sonoda-chan.

\- Realmente fue una idiota – las lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de la arquera - ¿p-por qué no me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti? Realmente debí hacerlo cuando te me confesaste.

\- Creo que el haber sido rechazada me hizo buscar otras opciones para tener cariño – sonrió la peli jengibre – soy una idiota.

\- Somos unas idiotas – corrigió la peli azul y ambas se rieron, pero sin más, volvieron a juntar sus rostros para besarse, aunque sus ropas estuvieran mojadas.

Finalmente, decidieron irse a la casa de Honoka en la cual debían vestirse porque si no les agarraría un resfriado.

Una vez vestidas, Umi había traído su mochila, pero la verdad es que no quería irse ya que ya habían confirmado sus sentimientos y la verdad, es que no quería despegarse de su querida peli jengibre.

\- ¿Qué pasa Umi-chan? ¿No te irás?

\- Honoka… la verdad es que no quiero irme, quiero quedarme contigo.

\- Pero tus padres se podrían molestar.

\- Si, tienes razón.

\- ¡Quiero que me des duro Kii-chan! – se escuchó la voz de cierta persona conocida para ambas.

\- ¿M-Mamá? – Umi supo que esa voz era la de su progenitora.

\- ¿Por qué dijo eso tu madre Umi-chan? Es más, ¿Por qué mencionó a mi madre?

\- ¡Sora-chan… ah… no me lamas ahí! – ahora fue la madre de la peli jengibre.

\- ¿Q-Que? – la cara de ambas chicas se pusieron rojas ya que sabían a lo que se refería la madre de la peli jengibre.

\- N-No quiero ver qué pasa – dijeron ambas mientras que pensaban las cosas.

\- Umi-chan, creo que si te podrás quedar conmigo – río Honoka.

\- Sí, creo que sí.

\- Ven, vamos a dormir – Honoka le hizo un espacio en su cama a Umi la cual con gusto aceptó.

Unos segundos después, ambas estaban en la cama metidas listas para dormir.

\- ¿Qué pasa Umi-chan?

\- Nada, solo que… - la peli azul ocultó su rostro en la sabana – dormir contigo ahora que sabemos los sentimientos de la otra… se siente diferente.

\- No lo miro así, lo miro igual – río la peli jengibre – solo que ahora puedo decirte lo mucho que te quiero Umi-chan.

\- Y-Ya lo sé Honoka.

\- Bueno, creo que debemos dormirnos, no creo que quieras escuchar a tu madre gemir.

\- Ni tu a la tuya.

\- Sí – unas risas después, ambas chicas se durmieron, no sin antes de que Honoka le mandara un mensaje a Kotori.

La peli gris miró el mensaje y sonrió ya que sabía que el problema de sus amigas se había resuelto.

\- ¿Pasa algo Kotori? – preguntó el novio de esta el cual estaba a su lado.

\- No, solo unas amigas que se han reconciliado.

\- Bueno, creo que hoy debemos tomarnos un descanso.

\- Sí – sin más, la peli gris se acostó con su pareja esperando al día siguiente.

**.**

Cuando llegó el nuevo día en Otonokizaka, fue algo diferente. Umi y Honoka salían de la casa de esta última, tomadas de la mano y más se sorprendieron cuando se encontraron con Kotori en el camino y esta miró el gesto de sus mejores amigas.

\- ¡No me digan! ¿Ya son…?

\- Sí, ya decidimos dar el siguiente paso – dijo Honoka y su amiga de cabello gris se alegró tanto que las abrazó fuerte.

\- ¡Felicidades chicas!

\- Gracias Kotori – respondió Umi – la verdad es que me siento muy feliz de por fin haber resuelto todo esto.

\- Aunque lo feo cuando escuchamos a nuestras madres… - la cara de Honoka se puso algo roja, aunque la de Umi también lo hizo.

\- Vamos, no nada de qué preocuparse, al final de todo les puedo enseñar algunas posiciones del kamasutra que les resultará muy excitantes – dijo la peli gris sonrojando mucho a ambas chicas.

\- ¿Q-Que dices Kotori-chan?

\- Sí, con Yuuki-kun ya hemos realizado muchas posiciones, incluso buscamos nuevas para experimentar – decía sin ninguna pena la diseñadora del grupo – a veces le digo "quiero que volvamos a hacer el 69, el misionero, la vuelta a la casa, contra la pared, en 4, la escalera, la amazona, la postura del agarre, así de simple, el momento zen, confidencias" y muchas otras, pero me gustaría aprender nuevas posiciones.

\- ¿Q-Que te pasó Kotori? – se preguntó Umi algo roja.

\- Soy la misma, solo que ahora disfruto del sexo como cualquier chica de mi edad.

\- R-Realmente cambiaste Kotori-chan.

\- Pero basta de mí, Honoka-chan, ¿Qué pasará con Kira-san?

\- P-Pues… la verdad es que hablamos ayer en la tarde y me envió en la mañana un mensaje en el que decía que todo estaba bien, que no preocupara por nuestra relación de amistad.

\- Al menos no nos hemos echado un enemigo – sonrió Umi – aunque tendré vigilada a Kira-san para que no se te acerque en otro plan.

\- Umi-chan, creo que te estás volviendo tóxica.

\- Bueno, al final solo queda el Love Live ¿verdad? – preguntó Kotori mientras veía como el apretón de manos de sus amigas se fortalecía.

\- Claro que lo ganaremos, al final de todo, si estamos juntas, lo podremos lograr.

\- Sí, porque amo a Honoka y su amor me da fuerzas para salir adelante.

\- Y el amor que siempre le he tenido y le tendré a Umi-chan me hará ser una buena líder y guiar al grupo a ganar.

\- ¡Las amo chicas! – Kotori se unió a un abrazo grupal – no puedo esperar a que las demás se enteren.

\- Yo también – sin más, la nueva pareja se fue rumbo a Otonokizaka en el que sus amistades se enterarían de su relación y eso querían que lo supieran el mundo, ya que querían demostrar que… El verdadero amor perdona.

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí llegó._

_¡Guau1 Un año estuve con este fic, me pasé por unos días, pero exactamente un año después de comenzarlo, lo termino._

_Seamos sinceros, Umi y Honoka debían quedar juntas al final y creo que al final lo logré._

_Solo queda agradecer a todos ustedes que me siguieron con este que fue uno de mis primeros proyectos de Love Live y que finalmente logro dar por fin._

_Yo soy Ninja Britten 11 y me despido._

_Bye._


End file.
